


On Crimson Wings

by DroidTitan



Series: On Crimson Wings [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Eventual Smut, F/M, Graphic Description, Shingeki no Kyojin: Kuinaki Sentaku | Attack on Titan: No Regrets, Shingeki no Kyojin: Kuinaki Sentaku | Attack on Titan: No Regrets Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2019-09-01 14:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 73,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16767061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DroidTitan/pseuds/DroidTitan
Summary: This is the story of Wren Lake and her connections to not only the wall's, but the Scouting Legion and Levi Ackerman. Showing the bonds that life in the underground city forges and the strength of a woman as she fights to unearth her past along with following her heart.





	1. Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> The stories start off in Choice with No Regrets then lead up into the current Manga Chapters. So there will be spoilers contained within chapters for those who have not read them. Future chapters will contain graphic smut as well. Trigger warnings for violence, sex and language.

"You all know the plan. Stick to it and there shouldn't be a problem. Am I clear?" Levi paces back and forth in front of us as he speaks. Tone icy, almost as threatening as the glare his silver eyes shoots in each of our directions. His short black hair falling in his eyes as he moves. Each step heavier than his last. His white button down shirt obscured by a brown ratty cloak. He'd found us each one, they were meant to hide our stolen 3DM Gear as well as our identities in the worst case scenarios. He stops in front of Furlan Church first. Studying the tall blonde boy. Levi had to literally look upward due to the other boy's massive height difference. This of course only served to annoy him further. No matter how much it grated his nerves however, the boy was still his second in command. His most trusted ally. Furlan had been tall and wiry since I met him. Pale skin, wheat blonde hair that was short and messy hanging into his light grey eyes. Today his usual white shirt and vest covered by his own brown cloak. He starts to shrug his shoulders up in response to the question our leader posed, until he caught the expression on Levi's face. Instead he opts for a strong nod.

Next in line was Isabel Magnolia. She stood only a little taller than Levi. Messy burgundy colored pigtails dancing on her head as her brilliant emerald eyes gleamed in excitement. She lets out a soft giggle when his attention turns to focus on her. Bouncing on her feet pissing Levi off further. She might come off as ditzy or flighty, but was more skilled at getting the job done than most men we knew down here. She even makes for a great decoy at times. She sees the look in his eyes and stops her stationary dance immediately. Throwing him a mock salute, barely able to keep the smile from creeping back on her lips as he rolls his eyes. Her orange tunic just visible beneath her cloak. She had down right refused to change into something more flight appropriate. 

Last up was me. This was my first real mission with my friends. Before now I'd been their look out, making sure all of Levi's plans went according to how he dictated. Redirecting anyone who happened upon our current con and warning them if my attempt at distractions failed. It kept me involved yet out of the action. It'd taken a long time, but I'd finally convinced him to let me be of real use to them. I was the youngest and least experienced. However, Levi knew and stated I had a great eye for strategy. He pauses in front of me. Silent for much longer than I anticipated. "Wren, you can still back out. You know. This could get bad and I'd rather...."

I slam my top teeth onto my bottom lip. My eye lids closing over my blue eyes and my fingers clenching into tight fists. Shaking my head furiously, "No! You promised, Levi. It's my turn now. I am ready. You even said I was" My eyes open when I finish speaking to see frustration in his dark eyes. I inhale sharply and await his reaction. I knew I sounded ridiculously immature in this moment. He didn't deal well with overdramatics. The expression forming on his usually blank pale face told me this would go one of two ways. I was probably about to be berated and sent back to our hideout to wait or worse. Slapped for not only daring to interrupt him, but arguing in the manner that I was.

Levi sighs heavily and nods, "If you are sure I cannot argue" he reaches a hand out and I find myself flinching from instinct. Instead of a scolding, the palm of his hand presses to the top of my head. He ruffles up my light brown hair a bit then pats my head gently. I exhale hard, I hadn't realized I'd been holding my breath this entire time awaiting his reaction. My lungs burn, sucking air into them relieving it little by little. I wanted to whine he was messing my hair up. I knew my response to his attempts to get me to back out was already childish enough. If I huffed and puffed about my hair being messed up he'd have a reason to ship my ass back to our hideout before I even got a real chance to prove myself out here. "If this goes south everyone remembers the meeting spot right? Same as always for those of us with short attention spans." He flicks his eyes over at Isabel who rocks back and forth on her feet while jutting out her bottom lip jokingly.

Furlan can't help laughing at Isabel. "We are fully aware, Levi. Stick to the plan. Don't deviate. Any sign it's going bad we cut and run. YadaYada. You need to stop worrying so much. We will be fine" pausing for a moment he looks at me, leaning back so he can place his large right hand onto my left shoulder. Squeezing firmly and offering me a reassuring smile, "Wren will be fine." I feel my cheeks heat up, hearing someone I look up to the way I do Furlan say such confidant words about me gave me the added boost I needed. I'd been a little apprehensive, especially now with Levi trying to get me to stay back. Second guessing my position in this plan, my place on the team even. His words made me remember why I was doing this. We are a family. We take care of each other. Now it was finally time for me to actually contribute to that!

Levi glares up at Furlan, crossing his arms over his chest. Before he can snap at Furlan a whistle echoes through the alleyways. His head jerks to look in the darkened direction ahead of us. "That would be Luca. Seems the mark is in place. Lets get...."

With a squeal of excitement Isabel grabs the 3DM Gear handle from under her cloak. Straightening her legs she takes off with another holler of glee! She was always doing that. She hit the button on the handle, sending her anchor flying off into the pitch black of the underground city. I admired how she didn't overthink things. She wanted to do something? She does it. Plain and simple. I could only imagine how much easier that makes life in general, even down here. I tended to think and then overthink. It made me apprehensive about the smallest of actions. Levi grumbles and Furlan takes off after Isabel. Giving us a wave as he uses his own gear to fly off into the darkness. 

"Well then Boss. Think you can keep up?" My tone teasing as I bring my own 3DM Gear handle from hiding beneath my hole filled brown cloak. My thumb gliding across the cool steel, pointer finger on the trigger. Levi raises an eyebrow up at me curiously. Watching me closely as I walk backwards a few feet. Smirk curling onto my lips, I point the handle in the same direction Furlan and Isabel had flown off in. Hitting the trigger as he opens his mouth to no doubt tell me this wasn't the way the plan was written!

My anchor cable flies out, embedding in a building just east of us. I take off with a whir of the motor deafening me for a moment. I'd practiced with the gear a few times so that I wasn't a hindrance to the mission, but this was completely different. The wind blasted through my long brown hair, tickled my bronze skin and billowed through my ragged clothing. It sent my cloak flying as though brown wings propelled me through the dark underground world. The look on Levi's face was pure gold too. I knew he was worried about me, seeing that shocked expression on his normally stoic unamused face made me nearly as exhilarated as flying through this dark decrepit place we called home. People scurried about below me, but none looked up as I reanchored and propelled myself further. It was a perk of living in this crime ridden underworld. Probably the only one. Everyone was a criminal of some kind or viewed as human garbage. To the people above us, the ones living in the shiny happy city, we were not a second thought. Well unless they had some sort of vice and found themselves sneaking away down here. Or when something terrible happens up there. The first to be blamed are usually us human trash. At this moment though? Flying over the crumbling buildings, I thought I knew what the birds above ground felt. Free.

A grin firmly on my face as I reach my destination. Reeling in my anchor, using one more hit of the gas to propel me onto a roof. My boots make a soft thud noises as I land on the red clay shingles. My blue eyes take a moment to adjust after the wind stinging them, but the noise behind me is unmistakable. Levi had caught up. His boots making a much louder noise than mine had as he slides to a graceful stop. "That was dangerous! I never understand what goes through the three of yours minds! For fucks sakes" Levi sighs as he walks to my side. I bend down onto my knee and peer over the side of the building. Isabel was in her place on the ground outside the brothel back door. Brown cape's hood pulled over her head to hide her face. Furlan was in position on the brothels roof across from us as well. He shoots us a thumbs up when he sees we arrived. I grab the bottom of Levi's shirt and tug him till he bends down beside me. People might not be nosy here, however we still needed to keep a low profile. We needed to be ghosts. Unheard, unseen and unknown.

"Everything seems to be going as planned. Now we just need to wait on Sherri to give her signal from inside." I whisper, fingers lingering around the edge of his shirt as he grumbles. I exhale sharply, rolling my eyes. "Go on. Say it. I can tell you want to again," I mutter.

Levi blinks at me, I could tell he was thinking of what exactly to say. He always gave that blank look as a default. This was more of a stall tactic on his part as he rethinks his words. "If you want to back out there won't be any hard feelings. Isabel and Furlan would understand. I would understand." He pauses, breathing out deeply "This could go real bad real fast and I'd rather you be somewhere safe"

I turn my focus back to the brothel before speaking, I didn't want to see his expression as I spoke. "There is no reason for you to worry. I'm ready. The plan is good. -Your- plan is good" I reach a hand out and place it on his as it rests on the cool clay roofs angle we are stooping behind. He squeezes my finger tips when they hook into the crook of his hand. My focus still on the building, he squeezes again making me turn to face him.

My eyes widen when I see his expression, his normally hard features had softened. "This is going to be dangerous. We don't know how this will turn out...." he starts but I cut him off again.

Shaking my head I smile, "Didn't you hear me, boss? We got this. Your plan is foolproof" as I raise my head back up I realize how close he is to me finally. Mere inches away. I could feel his breath on my cheek. His silver eyes focused on my lips then flick back to my eyes. Catching his initial glimpse causing my cheeks to heat up again, turning a soft shade of pink. My own eyes now drawn to his perfect lips, his bottom lip almost begging me to drag my tongue over it. The inappropriate thought making my cheeks redden further. Praying desperately Levi doesn't notice this.

"Promise me, Wren. If shit goes south....cut and run. Don't come back for me. Don't try to help us. Just go. Don't look back. Head for the tavern and wait there. Ok?" His words surprising me. I knew he worried about all of us. After all the four of us were the only family any of us have. We had been together since childhood, taking care of one another and supporting each other. As our unofficial leader he carried that burden no matter what we said or did. This though? I couldn't place the emotion flickering in his eyes.

"I promise, Levi" I whisper back. I swear I catch the faintest hint of a smile on his lips for a moment. I don't know why, but that causes me to instinctively lean in closer to him. He squeezes my fingertips again. He leans in closer to me now too. Brushing the tip of his nose against mine. It almost felt like a test from him. It felt like he was gauging my reaction to this affectionate act. Levi had never been one for typical acts of affection. I could count on one hand how many hugs he'd given me in the past seven years. The fact he was allowing me to clasp his hand this long? A miracle. I move my face closer, allowing my breath to tickle his skin. My mind was racing as I inhaled the scent of his skin. He smelled like sweat and the fresh baked bread at the tavern. His eyes hooded, I see his lips moving but cant hear what he's saying. I assume he's murmuring my name. All I can hear is static in my head. He brings his free hand up to cup my cheek, leaning in the rest of the way to crush his lips to mine. Shock causes me to freeze at first. But then pure instinct takes hold, it was as though my body, my lips knew just how to react. My eyes fall closed, I press my lips back and try to meet his passion. It felt like lightening shooting through my veins as he kisses me. My whole body seemed to vibrate. Goosebumps rise on my arms. The heat of his skin, his warm wet tongue pressing against my lips. It sent chills through me. I'd never done this before, I wasn't even sure if I was kissing him back right! Parting my own lips so his tongue can meet mine. The taste of him was intoxicating. Sweet. Better than any candy I'd been lucky enough to steal down here. Suddenly grateful we are squatted down because my legs felt like jelly. Warmth starts to spread from my stomach down between my thighs, my breathing turning ragged and heart starting to pound. Time seems to slow, to stop all together. The passion behind his lips increasing, I try my best to match it as well as the movement of his tongue in my mouth. His warm tongue pushing against mine in my mouth. Curling and flicking, almost teasing me. As I feel I'm getting the hang of this kissing thing I feel him withdrawing from it. 

Levi breaks the hold his lips have on mine, resting his forehead on mine and breathing out heavily against my skin. Part of me worried maybe he stopped because I wasn't any good. My eyes flutter back open to meet his hooded gaze. My own breathing taking a moment to normalize. My mind swimming until it does, the instant my coherent thoughts return? My cheeks burn bright red this time. I can hear him mumbling something. Unable to make out most of it, but knowing I hear the word sorry. My lips curl into a frown. Was he really apologizing for that beautiful moment? How could he do that, stir up feelings inside of me I'd been suppressing then take it back with an apology! I jerk my hand off his and move my face from the hold his other hand still has on my cheek. "We have a job to do" I mutter, hoping my tone is as cutting as his sudden taking back of that intimacy. I'd had feelings for Levi for a while, I just assumed he saw me as a nagging whiny little sister. This had shaken my foundation. Luckily for me? I could throw myself into this mission. Not have to over analyze this for now at least. Unluckily? It seemed Furlan had seen the kiss. My eyes focusing on the brothel building across from us catching his shocked reaction. His light grey eyes wide and mouth agap. This only makes my blushing worse. Levi notices my reaction, following my gaze to meet Furlan's. The blonde boy raises a confused brow up, but then breaks into a full on grin giving us another thumbs up. This was so embarrassing. I felt like I might explode. Worse than the time I let Isabel cut my hair out of boredom and my need to feel more 'adult'. Thankfully Isabel either couldn't see us from her post or was oblivious as usual.

Before Levi and I can discuss this or him backpeddling on the kiss some more, we see the dim candle light flicker on in the third floor second window. That was the signal. Sherri was done with our mark, she should be sending him down out the back where Isabel is waiting. Furlan puts two fingers in his mouth, blowing a powerful sharp whistle out to alert Isabel and Luca. Our lookout was waiting a few buildings down. Keeping a look out in the area for MPs as well as watching the mark's guards at the front of the brothel. Luca had my old job. This was his first mission as well. Levi gives Furlan a curt nod, in response he moves to the edge of the building. Firing his anchor at a downward angle then swinging down into the darkened alleyway right beside Isabel. I lean over the edge, watching the back door so intensely I swore I could will this Lord through it. Any minute now. At any moment our plan will finally begin. Months of planning, of following this scumbag around down here to learn his habits. His name was Lord Wilkes, he was a lesser regional Lord from the outskirts but still far richer than everyone down here and most above ground too. He had pull with the King, he also over saw a lot of that crazy wall religions money as well as their actions. He came down here three times a week to slum it. Cheating on his wife with Sherri and multiple other prostitutes from the underground. Levi got close enough to gauge his wealth by conning him into a card game, one of the Lords many other vices. He also enjoyed drinking so it wasn't hard for us to rig that little game of poker. While I watch the door I catch movement in my peripheral. The streets of the underground were dimly lit by candles in windows and a few sparse lanterns. Those from above would have a tough time seeing, but living here my whole life gave me a cat like ability to see better in this lack of light. I nudge Levi, trying to gain his attention. It was multiple large shadows. Moving at what appeared to be their attempt at a stealthy pace. Keeping to the shadows. The movement suddenly stops, realizing now how far I'm leaning over the edge might have been visible to these shadowy figures I fall backwards into Levi's chest. Catching a small glimpse of what appears to be brilliant green fabric flowing off the lead persons body as they fall out of my line of sight. My heart rate increases, the warmth of Levi's body against my back causing me to tense up as my mind realizes what I've done. "Levi....I have a bad feeling about this. Something ain't right." I whisper, leaning my head back a bit so I can look up at him.

Levi furrows his brow, the sound of a door creaking open interrupting him. "Come on. It's time" his eyes darting to where I'd been looking then back to my blue eyes, "stay close" I let out a sigh, forcing a smile then getting to my feet with a nod. I bring my 3DM Gear handle out and shooting the trigger. My anchor embedding in the building to the right of the brothel. I walk carefully to the edge. Peering down and inhaling deeply. It was finally time for me to prove myself. The mission was clear, concise and Levi planned it all to the second. I had to ignore whatever it was I just saw. I had to ignore the feelings that damn kiss awakened! There was a much bigger picture here. After today the four of us would be getting the hell out of this dump!

I fly off the roof, my anchor line sending me into the darkness between the brothel and long empty building beside it. Lord Wilkes stepped out the door, his face flushed red from what I could only assume was five minutes of flopping away on top of poor Sherri. He was fat, gut evident even under his obnoxiously long black trench coat. The suit he wore was crisp, clean and looked brand new. The color blue of the fabric reminded me of the sky turning to night. The four of us had seen it a few times in the undergrounds ceiling hole, this magnificent spectacle the above grounders no doubt took for granted. His white button down reminded me of pure chalk, while his red tie screamed of the shade of freshly spilled blood. His black leather shoes shined in the candle light from the open doorway he was exiting. His shoes alone probably cost more than buying a falling apart building down here. His face was chubby, a greying mustache hiding his upper lip. He looked the type to have thin lips, the kind that seemed to disappear if he wasn't smiling. His eyes deep set and the color of dark stained wood, separated by a long nose with a bulbous tip. My mind instantly thinking he is so rich and spoiled even his nose is over weight, I have to stop the giggle for fear of it alerting Lord Wilkes to my location. I watch from the darkness as Isabel stumbles from her spot and pretends to accidentally bump into the Lord when he steps out of the doorway. I can hear her stammering apologies and the Lord starting to yell at her. That is until she removes the hood of her cloak to reveal her face to him. She has always been a cute girl. With big green eyes, creamy skin, curvy in all the right places men like and hair the color of wine. Even after those awful boys cut her longer locks off to the short hair she sports in shaggy pigtails with bangs constantly falling in her eyes now. She had this adorable bubbly energy about her too. It always drew men in. This was no exception. The Lord instantly drawn in to her game. Forgetting why he was angry at her in the first place. He begins pawing at her, trying to open her cloak and see her body. She plays coy. Pretending to be shy while also batting her eyes flirtatiously. My eyes instantly drawn to Furlan who was in the darkness to the left of the brothel. He might never admit it, but I knew he had feelings for her. It was obvious to everyone, though I wasn't sure if she had a clue. I could see the rage in his pale face even at this distance. His grey eyes narrowed on the pig in a suit as the Lord starts asking how much for an hour of her time. Isabel giggles, telling him she is not a prostitute but if he buys her dinner she might agree to spend some private time with him. This was bad. Furlan could snap at any moment. I could see his hand moving to his trouser pocket. He kept his knife there. If Isabel doesn't get him further into the street soon so Levi could pounce down on him from the building this whole plan was going to turn to shit!

Isabel flicks her eyes over at me while the Lord is distracted trying to open her cloak again. I jerk my head toward the building across the street, trying my best to nonverbally remind her of the plan. She giggles taking a few steps backward into the street. Opening her cloak just enough for Wilkes to catch sight of her breasts. She had unbuttoned the first couple of buttons on her tunic while waiting and made sure to stand so her chest poked out more. Her tunic was already tight, at least two sizes too small in fit for her now womanly figure. Being poor had its advantages for running cons though. If the orange tunic fit properly she probably wouldn't be leading him like a horse to water right now. Lord Wilkes almost trips over his own feet trying to keep up with Isabel. She giggles again, teasing him by asking if he is always such a naughty boy. Furlan starts to walk out of the shadows, almost blowing our whole operation! Thankfully the Lord was finally in position. Levi sends his anchor soaring down into the brothels outer wall. In a graceful swoop he flies from the roof! The sound of his brown cape fluttering in the wind akin to what I could only imagine a hummingbirds wings would sound like. Sliding to a stop on the dirt so that he cuts between the creepy fat man and Isabel. He looks down, noting the dirt on his black boots. Clicking his tongue in annoyance, "Here I thought your mouth was the filthy part of this. I should make you lick them clean" he huffs, bringing his right foot up and without hesitation slamming the heel of his boot into the Lord's kneecap! Even at this distance I could hear the crunch of bones shattering. The Lord begins to wail, Levi signals Furlan to join now. The tall boy springs into action, moving in position behind Wilkes. Placing one hand over the mans mouth as he sobs, his other hand gripping the hilt of his knife he'd been struggling not to the stab the man with. He brings the blade up to the Lords throat. Digging the steel in enough to cause a small trickle of blood to roll down his pale throat. "Now, now. Be careful with our new friend here. We wouldn't want him to think we are inhospitable" Levi's tone taunting, sharper than Furlans blade. The Lord struggles to keep standing, his now broken knee shaky under his massive weight. "Here's how this is going to go. Give us all your money, jewelry...." Levi pauses and looks the man over for a moment "and your shoes. When we are satisfied with that you will take us to your wagon. We will see after that. You got it, pig boy?" that was my cue. I slip out from the shadows, moving to the side of Levi as he nods for Furlan to slowly remove his hand from the mans trembling lips. The Lord has other ideas of course. I'd started going through his suit jacket pockets, Isabel searching the trench coat ones. He shrieks out for help as I shove wads of cash and coins in my satchel. Furlan replaces his hand on his mouth, pressing the tip of the blade deeper into the fat rolls of his neck. Levi tsks, shaking his head "That's disappointing." His eyes darting around as he tries to gauge if we are alone still. Someone peeking out an upper floor window slams the shutter closed, but otherwise it seemed his guards were still unaware at the front of the building. Men and women screaming for help wasn't uncommon down here. Especially in a brothel. The one Sherri worked at in fact was rumored to be the best one for bondage. Levi explained it as men of power who like to be tied up and beaten by women for sexual release. It sounded made up to me, but who was I to argue with our leaders knowledge of the above grounders ways of life.

I continue searching the mans mass amount of pockets. Finding trinkets made of what appeared to be gold and silver. Even a money clip with brilliant blue and green stones in them. My eyes widen as I marvel at it for a moment. Levi clears his throat to get me back on track. "seems the little piggy likes to squeal. I'll teach it to be quiet" Levi narrows his eyes at the man who looks back with absolute terror. It was hard to predict where this might go. The man was clearly annoying him when he was already on edge. I grumble under my breath, starting the task of removing the Lords many rings. Down here jewelry was rare, if someone was married they usually didn't even have a ring. If they did it was made of melted down scrap. This man had gold and iron on near every finger. One had a large white stone I had only seen in books, it had to be what was called a diamond! I never thought I'd see one. Let alone be prying one off this mans fat sausage like fingers. Levi brings his right foot back up and this time slamming on the mans uninjured leg. Hitting him in the thigh so hard he snaps the Lords femur clean in half. The giant man shakes in Furlans hold, his shrieks of pain barely muffled by the hand still gripping his mouth. "Now the shoes" Levi demands as Furlan struggles to keep the man on his feet. I can't help but roll my eyes. Levi's tendency to be a clean freak was obnoxious, but this was a whole new level. As the Lord struggles to get his expensive dress shoes off by using a toe to the back of the heel I find myself becoming extremely unsettled. The plan going so well till now had me at ease, but as I look around I realize the silence was so thick Furlans rusty knife could cut it. This wasn't natural. Normal down here is constant noise, people scurrying about like rats. I'd not seen a single person since we got off the roof. The only sounds I'd heard were from the big oaf whining about his broken bones. Shoving my last handful of treasures in the satchel I bite my bottom lip. This wasn't good. Something was really off here.

I reach out grabbing the mans shoes, shoving them in the bag. "We should go" My expression hard as I speak, hoping Levi will actually listen to me now. His face told me otherwise. He was enjoying this. He liked toying with this rich above-grounder. He was loving inflicting pain upon this man. A lump forms in my throat at this realization. I'd seen him react to bullies and older criminals meaning to do us harm with violence, but this was a new level of cruelty. I start to tell him again it's time to leave when I hear a familiar noise. The metallic flying, the whoosh of gas igniting inside a tank then propelling outward. I scan the faces of my comrades to be sure we were all accounted for. All of us were here. Luca didn't have the gear so I knew it couldn't be him. Someone nearby definitely had 3DM Gear too! My whole body tenses up, my eyes moving from Levi to Furlan who still had the knife blade to Wilkes throat and hand over his mouth. He heard it too. His eyes widening told me as much. He nods to Isabel, who looks at him confused. She must have been in her own world again. Distracted by the shiny bright things probably. Levi on the other hand was busy with the Lord, he hadn't heard a thing. His eyes were wild. Almost animalistic. If I didn't know him better I'd swear he was smiling. He grabs the mans right hand. Bringing it up and making him extend his pointer finger. Gripping it in his fist, slowly facing it backward. The Lord chokes out a sob muffled only by Furlans hand still firmly in place over his lips. The snap of his bone as it breaks making me shudder. "Lev...." I slam my mouth shut when I remember we aren't suppose to say names. I clear my throat, "I mean sir. We should go now. Something's wrong"

Levi snorts as he grabs the mans right middle finger this time, "We aren't done with this little piggy yet. We still have his cart to locate" bending that finger backwards as he speaks. The muffled shriek of the Lord when his bone breaks seemed to egg him on further. I bring the strap of the bag over my head to rest atop my right shoulder, the satchel part resting on my left hip beneath the cloak. I just wanted us to get out of here, I couldn't shake the feeling we were being surrounded. Levi once read to me how some animals could sense a predator in the grass closing in around them. This was what I assumed that felt like to them. I reach out a hand and place it on Levi's forearm, tugging at him nervously. He turns slightly to face me, dropping his hold on the Lord's hand with an annoyed huff. "What is it now?!" his tone exasperated and so sharp it almost feels like a punch to the gut.

Before I have the chance to snap back, the noises I'd been hearing finally show us their faces! A tall, muscular blonde man with distinctly bushy eyebrows swings down from the darkness of a nearby building top. Levi glares at the man who is dressed in the beige clothes that told us he was with the government. We didn't give him time to speak. We didn't want to know what he was there for. I assume to protect the man we'd spent half an hour torturing. We didn't wait around to find out. In an instant Levi snapped back into the leader we all knew. With a single look we know exactly what to do. He takes off first, sending the anchor of his 3DM Gear flying! The sound of the gas propelling him forward this close makes my ears ring, but I follow behind him next. Isabel was third and Furlan drops his hold on the Lord so that he can follow fourth. The now battered and broken Lord Wilkes falls to the ground in a heap with his screams of pain echoing through the dark recesses of the underground city.

Levi is in the lead with me at his right, Isabel to his left and Furlan holding up the rear. We'd trained for this. We knew our roles and what was expected of us. Though I knew I was suppose to keep an eye out to the right of us, I couldn't help flicking them backwards to see if that man with the weird eyebrows was following us. He had a pale face of stone, icy blue eyes that seemed to look right through us. It made me uneasy being in his presence for that short time. I couldn't imagine if he caught up to us, I had the distinct feeling it wouldn't end well for any of us. My thoughts are interrupted by Isabel's voice. "Ugh that guy. He showed up way too soon. So what is the plan now, Levi?" Her brow furrowed as she tried her best to think of an idea herself.

"We keep to our original guidelines." Levi responds, looking straight ahead. The thick underground air felt heavier than normal as we fly by building after building. Quickly making our way through to the outskirts. "They are following us" he flicks his eyes to me. I nod to confirm his statement. They weren't far off, I could see fluttering movement about fifty meters back whenever I turned my head. "Once we get around the pillar....we go to phase two." his tone commanding, but as I watch the wind blow the black hair out of his face I can see uncertainty in his silver eyes. He wasn't sure about the action to take here. From the way his eyes darted around I was sure he was even less certain about our pursuers.

We finally come upon the large rock pillar that juts down from the ceiling. We keep formation till we start to follow the curvature of the ancient stone. Levi drops to the back, Furlan moving to the front. He waits a few seconds then turns to look behind him. He knew that should be more than enough time to bring the blonde man out of the shadows to get a good look at him while the three of us advance. It works. Better than he thought in fact. The man is the first one out of the blackness of the underground, his squad hot on his trail. Levi hangs back for only a moment. Assessing the situation then shooting his anchor ahead of us to break back into the front of the group, "So, boss. What's the story?" Furlan asks with a white blonde brow raising curiously.

We all look to him, trying our best to read his stoic face. His brow slightly creased for only a second sending up all my alarm bells. "There's nine of them including the eyebrow man. Six men, two women. And....they are from the Survey Corps" Levi's last statement causing me to swallow thickly. MPs frequent the underground for a multitude of reasons, some guard the more important people as they play pretend down here for a few hours and indulge their vices. Others come down here to act on their own desires in their off time. That man seemed to know what he'd been talking about. Everything was going as planned. Yet I still couldn't shake the feeling that this wasn't good. It was almost as though it was going too close to the plan. Too close to what that man had said to us. Levi looks at me and catches my confused expression. "They had on green cloaks. The Wings of Freedom embroidered on the front and backs." He turns his face to Furlan, "You know what to do." the larger boy gives him a mock salute before taking off to the left.

Isabel breaks out into a grin, "So we are doing this huh? Woohoo!" She squeals out. Levi doesn't even have time to give her an order and she's off like a bolt of lightening. Shooting her anchor into the wall to the right of us, propelling herself onward. Disappearing into the underground city quicker than it takes me to blink. 

Levi waits till we are alone, his voice softer yet the authoritative tone still very clear "Go to the tavern and wait for me, Wren" He is looking straight ahead as he speaks. His words angering me. I was still annoyed by his reaction after our kiss and now this!?! The plan was for us all to break off in opposite directions and break up their formation. We'd discussed this at length. Not those three break off while I'm ordered back to home base. This was ridiculous. He didn't think I could handle my end of this still! 

"I will do no such thing. I am a part of this! Deal with it! I will handle the south side as we originally planned" I snap back at him. I can see the hesitation in the next firing of his anchor, he hadn't expected I'd argue. He thought I'd follow orders in this high stress moment as I tended to always do. Joke was on him. I was following the orders I was given before we put it into action. I was not going to run away like a child. There might be more of them than expected, but his concerns weren't going to change our initial plans. No matter what he said, I would see this through to the end.

Levi clenches his jaw, I braced myself for the oncoming berating I knew was building within him and about to be unleashed on me. "Just....Just be careful. We will meet at the hole in the ceiling once this is done." I can't help but stare at him for a moment. He was relenting. I never expected that. Not with his current tone. I was prepared to have to argue more then possibly take off without his approval.

I grab his free hand with mine, squeezing it "Come back to us, ok?" He turns his head to look at me one last time, I can see the worry in his eyes. The rest of his face blank, stoic and unmoving as usual. I give him my best smile then let go of his long pale fingers. Aiming my 3DM Gear handle behind me and hitting the trigger. The anchor flies, the gas firing and sending me flying backwards! The air seemed to suck me towards my anchor in a vortex. It blew my wavy brown hair forward along with my cape. I stay facing forward for as long as I can. Watching Levi till he fires his own anchor in the direction opposite mine. He was heading north while I covered the south. Isabel and Furlan handled east and west. It was amusing how he'd paired us off that way. Part of me wondering if that was an intentional choice or a subconscious slip. I spin my body with the next fire of my anchor, inhaling the sharp warm air as it blows past me. It felt like dancing as I twirled and spun. Weaving my body between decaying buildings and flying past rock formations jutting out of the ceiling.

Landing on a roof of a building south of where I left Levi, I pause for a moment. I needed to be sure someone followed me from the Scout group trailing us. If one of them doesn't take the bait this whole thing was pointless. Withdrawing a knife from my trouser pocket. Turns out I wasn't waiting long. Seconds after I landed a large man flies onto the same roof as me. Green Scouting Legion cape billowing behind him as he lands with an almost delicate slide onto the broken clay shingles. He grins soon as he takes sight of me standing there. He stood at least six foot with dark brown hair, bronze skin I could tell was use to the sunlight above. His cat like green eyes narrowed on me. "Well now, I wasn't aware children were this experienced at being a criminal. Guess even kids are slum trash down here. Tell me your name little girl" he pauses as he pulls his 3DM Gear handles from his waist. His had long sharp blades attached to the ends of both where ours were empty. I'd wondered what exactly the empty slot was meant for, this wasn't the way I'd hoped to find out. My right hand gripping the trigger handle, my left holding the knife out towards him. In comparison to his sword size blades I felt a little foolish. I couldn't let him get near me. Those things would slice me in half for sure. He takes a step forward, no doubt becoming impatient with my silence. I prepare to step back as he speaks again "I always like to know the name of the ones I defeat" I hold the blade of my knife out further, hoping he knows I won't hesitate to use it. "Oh a feisty little thing. This will be fun" he laughs, lunging forward at me. I dodge, jumping into the air as his blade barely misses slicing me. It cuts through my cloak instead, ripping it from my shoulders as I spin. My boots worn enough on the soles they give me an added ability to slide over the crumbling roof like water down a pane of glass. I bring my left leg up, slamming my foot down onto his back as he leans over and looks around for where I'd disappeared to. Sending him crashing face first onto the roof! The collision of his large body hitting the clay causing it to shake beneath our feet. The distinct sound of it cracking under his weight and the force of my kick only hidden by the groan he releases after. Part of me hoping he falls through it as I start running towards the edge of the roof.

I take the opportunity as he is disoriented to fire my anchor and send myself soaring away once I reach the edge. I can hear him cursing as I I repeatedly fire the gear to keep sailing through the alleyways and over buildings. I was suppose to lead him as far away from Levi, Furlan and Isabel as possible. This also didn't feel right though. Maybe it was the adrenaline? But all I could think about was the fact Levi said there was nine in the group yet only one tailed me. He was hot on my heels too. It took a matter of seconds before he caught up! If he wasn't trying to arrest me I'd be pretty impressed with his skills on the 3DM Gear. Swinging his blade inches from my face, barely moving my head down in time. Now he was really trying to hurt me! Possibly even kill me! This was suppose to be easier than what was unraveling. Scouts weren't use to fighting fellow humans after all. But this guy seemed more prepared than we'd tried to be. The noise the steel made as it sliced through the air each time made me shudder. I brace myself for the noise again only to be met with a surprise. Instead of his blade its his fist that comes flying from above me! Hitting me right in the nose so hard it reverberates through my whole body! The act itself happened in seconds, but the collision of his fist into my face felt like it slowed down. The sickening crack I hear echoing in my mind. Pain shooting out to the rest of my face. The heat of my blood running from my nostrils instant, the coppery taste of blood from my now split lip causing me to cough. The pain in my face dazing me for only a moment. I decide to land on the ground this time. Hoping this will confuse him. After all Scouts were more used to fighting up above in trees or the tops of the walls, even on the backs of Titans who stood nearly eighty meters high! This might throw him off enough to give me a chance to plan while on foot. Besides, the man pursuing me might be more skilled and experienced than I am with the gear, but I knew these streets and buildings far better. I could get him lost, cause him to panic, then subdue him. That'd take at least one out of the equation. My landing a little shakier than I'd have hoped for, teetering on my feet off balance from the ache in my nose. Breathing in and out a couple times, once I push the pain out of the forefront of my thoughts I take off on foot. Hearing a noise over head I look up in time to see Levi flying over me. The large blonde man right behind him! They were trading blows in-between firings of the gear to keep them airborne. I was relieved to see the plan seemed to be working, but worried for Isabel and Furlan. Did that mean they were dealing with more than one?!? Plus what was Levi doing this far south!

The man shouts after me, taunting me with words I can't quite make out at the distance between us. He was still airborne, no doubt feeling more comfortable zooming around over head as he hunts me. I keep running till I see buildings I am familiar with. This would do just fine for my plan. My knife still in my hand I spin to a stop on the dirt, turning around to face him. Sliding the knife up the sleeve of my long sleeved button up grey shirt as discreetly as possible. The man finally landing in a cloud of dirt on a corner I knew well. Pausing to look around, making sure we are alone and the streets were clear of any carts or horses. Both were rare down here, but not completely uncommon. I would need to have a clear path to start. He trips over his large feet in the dirt, not use to landing in this way or maybe this type of dirt. "If you want a fight, lets make it a fair one" I shout at him. He stops a few feet from me, panting for air. Good, the difference in atmosphere and air pressure down here was getting to him it seemed.

"Really? A fair fight with a small girl like you?" He laughs out his words between gasps for air. Still gripping the handle of his 3DM Gear, he raises it to his chest as he laughs so hard his body shakes. I was certain he might start tearing up he was laughing so hard.

He seemed to be underestimating me which was better than I could have hoped for. "In my experience there are two types of men. The ones who get off on hitting a woman. Then the ones who are too afraid to hit me. I bet you are the second type." I smirk, hoping my words anger him enough to attack without thinking. Men were typically driven by their ego or their cocks after all.

"Oh sweetie. You really are naïve about the world above you huh? Well let me educate you quickly so I can drag you back to our Captain. I'm sure he's already got your friends rounded up" my blood begins to boil at the mention of my friends. I have to remind myself he is doing exactly what I'd just done. He was attempting to provoke me and I needed to not react yet. I needed a clear, focused head for this to work.

"If you think you can win that easily, come at me then" My left foot slides across the dirt gracefully as I raise both my hands now clenched into tight fists. Every lesson Levi had given me in hand to hand combat floods my mind. The underground was a tough place, life here was a struggle. He had made sure each of us knew how to defend ourselves so if we were ever apart we could hold our own. This man had many years of practice fighting the monsters beyond the walls, but not fighting a fellow human. Using blades and gear, not his fists. I was counting on it, at least hoping that was in my favor with the size difference. Otherwise he was about crush me like a bug.

He raises a fist, but this time I am ready for his cheap shots. Keeping my head low, balling my right hand into a fist then throwing it. He moves his face so I miss. His own fist flying directly towards my face in hopes I don't have enough time react after my failed move. Dodging by sliding out of the way then using my right foot to hook around his legs! In one fluid move I yank the giant oaf off the ground and send him tumbling to the dirt. His back hitting the ground so hard the air is knocked from his lungs. He coughs and groans, no doubt mind spinning from what just happened. I don't waste a single second. Jumping onto his chest, the hidden knife sliding from my sleeve into the palm of my hand! I didn't want to kill this man, I only wanted him roughed up enough he could no longer chase us. As long as he wasn't able to cause an issue for Levi after this point I'd done my job. I slam the small blade into the palm of his right hand! He screams in pain, jerking beneath me as I rip it from his hand sending blood spraying. I knew that wasn't enough though. Deciding on his left shoulder next. Sticking the blade in his bicep hoping this will keep him from being able to use his gear to follow after me. He yells out in agony again. For such a large man, a soldier at that, to holler like a child skinning their knee it was pitiful. I'd have thought he had a larger pain tolerance or even have more respect for himself than to allow an enemy to witness this. "You can tell your fellow officers how you got outsmarted and out-skilled by a girl from the underground" Yanking the blade from his arm as my free hand grabs the 3DM Gear handle from my holster at my waist. Making sure to push his own gear handles away then tossing his extra canister of gas into a dark alley. That way, if he was able to move enough to pursue me? This would eat up enough time for me to get further away. Still sitting on his chest as I do this. My hand still gripping the handle of my own gear aiming it above me so the anchor embeds in the wall of the building fifteen meters in front of me. The Scout tries desperately to grab me, the gear sending me flying before he can get a hold on me. His wounded hand too weak and his wounded arm making him unable to have the strength to keep hold of me with the other. Instead of holding me down as he planned he simply smears blood down the sleeves of my shirt. Frantically trying to grab at my chest and neck as I'm pulled from his failed grasp! The air rushing against my face coupled with the fact my plan worked makes me grin. My mind racing over the possible scenarios of Levi's reaction when I tell him what happened. Of the pride in his eyes. Firing the anchor again, then again. I had to find another Scout to take out. I needed to put a dent in their numbers. I could only hope the other three were having this much success. 

My blue eyes flicking from right to left, searching the rock ceilings, building tops and crumbling alleyways for any sign of another Scout. I'd been on the outskirts of the city, heading in closer to the more populated area wasn't exactly part of Levi's plan but how could he be angry if I am able to take out a few more Scouts? My body flying gracefully through the air, slipping between buildings then onto their clay brick roofs. Keeping a running pace once landing and firing the anchor before I reach the edge so I'm propelled back into the air. I finally felt as though I were becoming one with the machine. That I'd found the right pace or the trick to using the gear itself. My eyes staying focused to the front and my sides. The firing of the gas making my sense of hearing a little muffled. Catching sight finally of what looks to be a green cloak forty meters ahead of me. Firing the anchor one last time to close the gap, flying off the roof suddenly? I see the flash of green coming up from behind in my peripheral. 'Shit!' my brain screams, I knew what was coming but that didn't change the fear exploding as I watch the man I'd left in the dirt fly over me. 'How the hell did he catch up to me this fast?!' my mind shouts as I struggle to think of a way out of this. Blade drawn, slicing through the air and meeting the steel spun cable of the 3DM Gear! The metallic clang of the blade meeting similar steel before it's cut clean in half causing my stomach to drop. The cut sending me into free fall. I could see him land on the building my anchor was embedded in. His face twisted into a menacing grin. I frantically reach to grab something, anything, to stop what I knew was going to be the most painful landing of my life. Grabbing at a window sill, feeling it crumble in my hand from rot. The next open window I plummet past gives me the chance at an old green curtain billowing out of an open window, the fabric so old and my falling speed so fast I rip it from the rod holding it in place. Everything I reached for slipped through my grasp. There was no way to brace for what I knew was awaiting me on the ground. This was going to hurt more than any beating a thug down here had given me over the years. I'd most likely be incapacitated and unable to flee from the man watching me in glee on the side of this old long since forgotten building. That was if I even survived this. The mans grinning face as he peers down at me from a buildings side the last thing I see as I make impact with the hard ground. 

My body hits the ground so hard all the air is forced from my lungs! A massive cloud of dirt flying up and clouding my fading vision. The pain all over my body, vision turning darker at the edges as I scream in my mind to move. The chipped yellow paint on the building, the rotting boards jutting out and large holes from time slowly fading into darkness as I struggle to breathe. My eyes falling closed as my mind continues to scream to open them back up, to open my eyes and run! I can still hear, barely. It reminded me of being underwater when someone tries speaking to you. Muffled, unintelligible. My consciousness was slipping away into the blackness of my mind too. I was having to use all the rest of my strength to keep a foot hold in reality now. The distorted sound of someone landing beside me sending the chill of fear back up my spine. It's followed by two more sets of footsteps to the right of me. A woman's voice then a mans, they sound much farther away though. I can feel someone yanking at my body. No doubt removing the satchel of stolen items. All I could think was how angry Levi will be with me as the distorted mumbling got closer. It's not till the familiar voice of the man I fought rings in my ears that I can focus long enough to understand what he was saying. "How many are left?" I hear him ask. The woman responds but the first half of it I am unable to make out. A few words here and there such as 'two' and 'leader' then lastly 'almost taken care of' causing my fear for myself to be exchanged with worry for my comrades. Her words clearer at the end when she asks if I'm the one who caused him so much trouble. The other man laughing. "Yea yea. Get your laughter out now. She might be small but she was fierce" he mutters. I feel hands on my right wrist yanking me up slightly. I feel another at my hips. The pulling, the clinking of metal and sounds of leather rubbing against leather told me they were taking my 3DM Gear from me. The sudden lack of heaviness around my waist foreign after hours of wearing it. "Either of you got any rope?" The woman mumbles something I once again can't make out but judging by how the man I fought starts yanking at my limp body? I took it as a no. I was slowly coming out of my pain haze but knew it best to stay still. Let them think they have the upper hand. He throws me over his uninjured shoulder with a soft groan as the pain in his knife wounds becomes no doubt bothered by the movement, going through my pocket till he locates my hidden blade. The fury bursting out within me almost makes me give up on this passed out act. Levi had given me that knife years ago. It was my one possession I cared about. In fact it was the one actual birthday present I'd ever been given. The fact he was even touching it made me want to stab it through his good hand!

My three captors begin walking, I crack an eye open to see which direction we are headed. It appeared we were headed back towards the center of the city. My vision still blurred from the pain radiating down my back and legs. I could see the woman now too. She was tall, thin with long red hair. Bright blue eyes gleaming from her pale freckled face. Her red locks were set in little, tight curls. I'd never seen a woman like her before. She was beautiful, the way she walked told me she was stronger than most men. I couldn't help feeling a twinge of jealously and curious over if all women above the surface are this incredibly striking to look at. The other man must have been in front of me, they seemed to be taking no chances that I'd wake and fight them at any moment then try to flee for my freedom. The sounds of the underground city were back to normal as they walk through the streets with me tossed over the oaf's shoulder like a prized kill. This was humiliating. Every fiber of my being screamed out to fight. A large boom causing my heart to race and my body to stiffen, "Sounds like Captain Erwin got their boss finally" the woman says in an excitement laced tone.

I feel the mans grip around my legs tighten, "Well, I think sleeping beauty is playing possum guys" he whispers. The sound of the other two Scouts unsheathing their 3DM Gear blades alerting me that if I struggle too much this could get really ugly. My eyes fly open, I ball my hands into fists and begin punching his upper back just below his shoulder blades. Kicking my legs wildly into his stomach, "Woah there princess! Calm down! Don't make this harder than it has to be" his tone mocking as his grip tightens to the point pain shoots through my lower extremities. 

"Put me down asshole!" I shout, continuing to punch. "Levi will end you. All three of you! When he sees what you've done to me you're going to get your asses kicked!" The man's grip might be tightening and causing my legs to ache further, but I wasn't about to stop fighting. If they wanted to drag me back like a dead animal I was going to make the journey as difficult as possible!

The three of them burst into laughter, the woman moving a few inches from my face as I hang here helplessly. "Stupid girl. This is already over. That gutter rat you follow is on his knees begging for his life" blood was pooling in my mouth from the split lip and teeth I was sure that prick carrying me had knocked loose. Inhaling deep, I narrow my eyes at her. Hocking back then spitting a mouthful of my blood and saliva onto her pale face. She instantly brings a hand up to slap me as hard as she can across the face. "See for yourself" she snarls out, the same hand that had just struck me snatching me by my hair then dragging me off her fellow officers shoulder. Wiping her face on her tan uniform coat sleeve, cursing under her breath about how underground people were worse than animals. Once she was sure her face was clean again she brings her razor edged blade to my throat with her free hand, yanking at my hair so hard with the other one still knotted in it I feel tears burning my eyes. She shoves me into the dirt, pain immediately radiating from my knees as dust kicks up.

"Wren!" I hear a familiar voice choke out in a hoarse tone. The voice causing a lump to form in my throat. My blurred vision making it difficult to make out at first as my blue eyes flick around frantically for any sign of my friends. Hoping desperately that the others weren't here. I could see the odd shapes of many people around me. The blobs of green told me most were Scouts. They almost blended together there were so many. Definitely more than the nine Levi counted earlier. I could hear what I assumed was Isabel struggling against someone to my left and Furlan cussing to the other side of her. The voice though. It had come from my right. My heart sinking as I realize all of us were in fact here. Blinking away the tears I focus on it, instantly wishing I hadn't. Levi was on his knees, arms tied behind his back and what appeared to be a serious black eye forming. Dirt stained his pale handsome face, blood running from the corner of his lips and his normally stoic expression contorted by worry as he studied me. "Whoever did that to her....know I will fucking kill you" he growls.

"You will do nothing of the sort. What you will do is answer our questions." The blonde man with the thick eyebrows steps out from behind two extremely tall men in front of us. "For starters, where'd you get the gear you were using from?" He leans over studying Levi closely as he waits for an answer. Silence was all he received. The man was clearly impatient. He walks back and forth in front of our leader still on his knees, "How about we start over. Lets introduce ourselves. My name is Erwin Smith. I am a Captain in the Scouting Legion. What's your name?" The blonde man leans down again, but Levi remains silent. I could see the frustration on this so called Captain's face. While Levi's showed pure rage. His jaw clenched, whole body tensed, even his fingers were balled into tight fists at the small of his back. "Fine. Since manners seem to be nonexistent down here. I already know your name anyhow. Lets get back to what I need to know then. Where'd you get the gear? And for that matter who taught you how to use it so well?"

I could see for a moment that Levi was shocked by this line of questioning. I was a little confused by it too. I had expected the focus to be on the Lord, the robbery and why we chose him. Not where we got the gear similar to theirs and how we'd learned to use it. Levi shrugs his shoulders up as much as being bound allowed him to do so, "Found it" is all he mutters back. His silver eyes glaring up, daring him to do something as the man hovers over him.

"Man of few words huh? If you don't want to explain to me how you came into possession of stolen military equipment or the name of the person who taught you to use it" Erwin pauses to inhale. No doubt for dramatic effect as well. I didn't know him but he seemed the type. "Then you can answer this question. You and your friends....want to join the Scouting Legion? Your crew has some spectacular skills. Ones it took my fellow Corps members years to attain. We could always use talented, smart and skilled members like yourselves. In return we will forget all your crimes. Including the assault, robbery and theft of government property. So what'll it be?"

Without hesitation Levi looks him right in the eye his words near sharp as his glare, "Fuck you. Fuck your offer. And fuck your stupid eyebrows." I start to laugh, I couldn't help it. Erwin instantly turns his focus to me. Then looks down the line at Isabel and Furlan. Giving a nod to the man behind Levi as he looks me in the eye again. The Scout who held the rope attached to Levi's arms tied behind his back releases it for a moment so that the Captain could shove his face into a puddle of muddy water below. Holding his face under long enough for him to choke on the filthy water. His large hand on the back of Levi's head knotting his fingers in the long black hair to be sure he has a good grip. I jerk against the hold the woman has on me. Struggling weakly to get closer to him as he is held down. She digs her fingers harder into my hair as well, pressing the blade closer to my throat. Whispering how it'd be in my best interest to calm down now. Isabel was struggling too but I couldn't see her. Furlan was shouting threats till the men holding him down each land a blow to his face. 

Erwin releases Levi, letting him breathe for a moment then shoving his face back in the dirty water. I couldn't watch this. It was making my rage boil to the point of nausea. We were helpless to stop this man. I'd never felt so useless in my life. I close my eyes till I hear Levi choking and inhaling hard for air. Hoping this sadistic asshole is done with that attempt at making him talk. "How about now. You a little more talkative?" Erwin waves a hand, each solider holding us pressing their blades harder to our throats. Isabel hollers in pain, Furlan shouts another string of obscenities and I let a hiss out from my own clenched teeth when the metal slices into my skin ever so slightly. It burned. Like a candle flame you accidentally touch when walking in the wind with it. "Which of these three do you plan on sacrificing first then, Levi? The boy? Or maybe one of your girls? If you say you will join us this can all be over now. You'll get out of this hell hole and even venture out past the walls. You'd never go hungry again. You'd have a real roof over your heads. Come on. Say yes" the Captain gives a terrifyingly icy smile. It chilled me to the bone. He was serious. He didn't need the three of us. For whatever reason he needed Levi and would use us to break him if he had to.

"Fine! You asshole. Fine! Let them go. We will join your stupid legion. But just know one thing. I will kill you first chance I get" Levi growls out through gritted teeth. I could see it in his darkening silver eyes he was serious. Erwin laughed, he didn't find the threat scary. It was clear he was amused by Levi in every way. He saw determination in our leaders eyes, he saw something he could harness and use to his advantage. I knew that look. It was the same one the criminals down here had when they saw something or someone they could use to advance their own position. This was more about advancing some agenda the Captain seemed to have. Whatever the case, he'd gotten Levi to agree for all of us. The minute he said yes, we were released from the holds the Scouts had on us. The instant I was released I crawled my way over to Levi. The man holding him was taking his sweet time untying his arms. Glaring up at the man while I pull at the bottom of edge of my shirt that was still somewhat clean. Ripping it then begin wiping the dirt and blood from his pale face. I could hear Furlan behind us whining as Isabel tried to see after him too. He was never one for accepting help. He and Levi had that in common. For some reason though, he wasn't yelling at me for my actions. I had expected he'd be very unhappy with the cleanliness level of my shirt at least, but he stayed silent. I could see the rage in his eyes. When he was finally freed from the ropes and could look at me, the rage in his eyes burned hotter for a moment then softened. Placing a hand on mine that held the scrap of shirt in it. "I'm fine Wren. Let me clean up your face a bit" taking the piece of cloth from my hand then gently trying to wipe my nose. I wince at the pain the small amount of pressure causes. He leans in closer to me, "Which one did it?" I lower my head, trying to avoid eye contact. I knew exactly why he was asking and we were already into this deep enough. I didn't want him in more trouble for swinging on a man who was now our fellow solider possibly even our superior. Levi reaches out, grabbing my chin with his fingers and tugging my face back level with his. "Which one?" He asks me again. I swallow thickly, turning my head towards where the man I'd fought was getting his stab wounds tended to. Levi starts laughing, "Holy shit. Guess you took care of him already" He shakes his head, black hair falling into his eyes. Getting to his feet with a slight wince then extending his hand to me. "Come on, looks like we are heading out"

I take his hand, for the last time in this underground dying city. My eyes moving to Isabel and Furlan waiting for us at the back of the group of green clad Scouts. They were both bruised, dirtied and exhausted but looked relieved. He helps me to my feet. We walk together to meet up with the other two members of our hodge podge family. Erwin walks over and points at a cart as it pulls up "That's your ride. Once we reach headquarters we will get you uniforms, food and a bed. You will meet your Squad Captain then your training begins at 0600. Welcome to the Survey Corps" he pauses to look at me for a moment, Levi moving in between us before the Captain can say whatever it was he was thinking. The surprise evident on his face for only a moment. Without another word he turns on his heavily shined knee high boots and walks to another wagon, disappearing between the fabric curtains of it.

The rest of the men and women all file into their respective wagons. It seemed no one else wanted to ride with us which was fine by me. Furlan was already talking to Isabel about his experience, I only catch the tail end where he explains he had to take on four guys at once. Isabel teases him saying she bets it was only one guy and he got his ass whooped in under a minute. This of course only riles him up further. Until he sees Levi stepping into the wagon behind me. I move to sit on the bench across from them and Levi sits beside me. The two of them quieting down and looking at him for guidance. He sighs heavily, eyes focusing on Furlan. "I still don't agree with this idea of yours. But once you have those documents I'm going to kill that son of a bitch." he squeezes his hands closed into tight fists then slams one down on the wood of the wagon bench. The force so great it splinters leaving a large break and fist sized hole in its wake.

Furlan nods, "That's fine by me. Once we get the papers it won't matter what you do to that Erwin guy. We will be set for life" He pauses for a moment, looking at each one of us "If we can locate the documents we won't have to go back to that pit of despair again"

I move away from the group back towards the exit of the wagon. I could see bright lights through the cracks in the curtains and heard mass amounts of voices all around us suddenly. Peeking out the flaps of fabric, placing a hand on the wooden wall to keep myself as steady as I could. I have to squint at first. The street lanterns burning as bright as miniature suns, the moonlight white and pure. It almost stung my eyes but not in a painful way. "Guys....Guys!" I call out, motioning them to join me with my free hand. It was beautiful. Tall buildings built from well maintained stones and bricks. The ones that were made of wood were stained with some kind of darkening agent that brought out the natural beauty of it. Not a missing plank, not a missing brick nor single missing shingle. Each home and business crafted with care. They used bright colors on signs unlike the muted dirty colors from underground. Every corner and window had its own lantern instead of the dim candles we were accustom to. The streets were clean. Not a speck of trash in sight. The air was crisp and clean. I could see stars twinkling in the darkened night sky. People, mass amounts of smiling people walking the streets talking and laughing. It was like a dream I'd had once. Or a story from a fairy tale. They were all dressed in the finest clothes I'd ever laid eyes on. No one had dirt on their clothes or a hair out of place. The smell of fresh baked goods, something sweet and yellow on a cart nearby and fire roasting meats wafted through the air causing my mouth to water. I hadn't even realized I was hungry till right now. No this was definitely better than any dream. I could feel the heat of Levi's body at my back as he peered over my shoulder to have a look. My heart racing when his hand rests atop mine that is at my side. Isabel bounces over then sits on the edge of the cart to my right side, dangling her legs out with an excited squeak. Furlan staying on the bench and leaning to look outside over her head. "It's beautiful" I whisper.

Levi squeezes my hand, "Yeah. Yeah it is" he replies in a softer tone, face back to its usual blank state when I turn slightly to look at him. A small smile on my lips, this was going to be great. We would get what we came here for then start a new life here. Above ground. A year from now we'd be one of these happy smiling families.


	2. Training and Investigating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Foursome begin the process of acclimating to their new life. Training, meeting other Scouts and the continued search for the documents Erwin is hiding.

The wait was starting to get to me. We'd been sitting outside the Captain's office for what seemed like hours. I wasn't sure what could take this long to discuss. Furlan was busy peeking down the hallway, studying who went into what room and no doubt memorizing the layout of this floor. Isabel was glued to the large window watching people go by below us. I couldn't blame her. This was a shock to all our systems. I knew the above grounders lived differently, I just hadn't realized how drastic it was. Levi was staring at the wall in the chair beside me. He hadn't said a word since we arrived. It was scary seeing him like this. I knew it was due to his mind working in overtime, figuring out the best way for all of us to survive in this situation. Most likely pondering Furlan's plan with the documents too.

"It looks like this is his office. His bedroom must be upstairs. I'll have to figure out the best route to get back up here unnoticed." Furlan leans his back against the edge of the wall where it meets the hallway. Crossing his arms over his chest, brow creasing as his grey eyes continue to watch each solider that walks through.

Isabel let's out a small huff, spinning on her heel to face us all. "They are taking way too long I want to go out into the city already!" Her tone going slightly whiny towards the end.

Levi turns his head to look her in the eye, "Calm down. There will be more than enough time for that later. Like it or not we are soldiers now. We need to learn to control ourselves."

Isabel pouts a little, "Fine, but I'm not making any promises. If they don't come out of there soon I'm going down to that fruit cart" turning to look out the window again an excited squeak exiting her lips. "Oh! And Wren with me into that dress shop! I've never seen such beautiful clothing. I bet they even sell silks." She darts over to the other window. No doubt studying the lantern illuminated shop windows further down the street and plotting things she never dreamed owning would be possible. Her eyes sparkling in the light from the window, I was in agreement with her though. I was dying to go explore the city. To go in real shops and meet new people. Try new foods, touch clothes that weren't hand me downs or stolen. For the first time in my life the possibilities seemed endless.

Levi rolls his eyes, before he can crush our excitement the office door swings open. It was about damn time. Furlan stayed in his spot against the wall, while Isabel moved over to my side as I stood up from the chair. Levi stayed seated, face hard as stone. First ones out the door were two men who I'd not seen before. The relief on their face slightly confusing. They must have been higher up on the totem pole to be in on this meeting. Or least the Captain trusted them enough to need their input. Their eyes moving to us as they walk by, you could see the disgust in their faces. I knew most above grounders have prejudices against our kind, but that didn't make the expressions hurt any less.

Captain Erwin exited the office next with another man at his side, this man looking extremely unhappy. Furlan moves finally, mainly in an attempt to get a glimpse inside the office before the door shuts behind the two men. Almost falling over in his attempt to get a peek at what the eyebrow man has in there. Judging by the frustration in his eyes I was guessing he didn't get much of a look. The Captain stops in front of the three of us, turning to stare at Furlan till he got away from his office door. "Alright kids, my apologies. That took much longer than anticipated" He pauses and motions to the unhappy man on his right, "This is Squad Leader Flagon Turret, he will be your superior starting in the morning. Follow his orders as though your life depends on it. Because pretty soon that will be the case. He will take you to your barracks now and hand out your uniforms. You missed dinner hour but you will be provided a meal after that." His gaze was on our new Squad Leader at his side then moved to Levi who remained seated. You could tell he was not use to someone blatantly ignoring his position let alone doing so in front of another high ranking officer. It was agitating him and with how well Levi could read a person I knew he was going to continue pushing that button. This was going to end really badly, they were both headstrong ego driven men. 

"Alright, you heard the Captain. Let's move out" The man introduced to us as Captain Turret exclaims in an exasperated tone. "You there. Get up. I don't know how you did things underground, but here you stand when in the Captain's presence." He was staring Levi down so hard it made me nervous.

Levi rolls his eyes again, getting up from the chair. Kicking it with his left foot into the wall behind him. The wooden seat colliding with the wood of the wall so hard it splinters into a thousand pieces. "That better?" He asks as he stands, crossing his arms over his chest in defiance.

I grab Levi's elbow, before I can talk him down Erwin interrupts. "I will see you all in the morning. I hope you enjoy your first evening with us. Tomorrow the hard part begins" He looks over to our Squad Leader and nods. The other man sighs then throws up one fist over his heart, the other at the small of his back as he lowered his head. Erwin turns on the heel of his boot and gracefully walks back into his office. Furlan leans, trying one more time to see into the office. Erwin seemed to be onto him. He shuts the door quickly and leaves our comrade even more frustrated.

"Follow me, I'll show you all to your new home for the next few days" Turret mutters waving his arm in an annoyed circle as he turns and begins walking down the hallway. Most would wait till they were sure whoever they were leading actually followed. Not this guy. He was already halfway down the hall by the time we started following. He didn't like us, he hadn't been subtle about that. These were going to be a long few days.

Flagon keeps his stomping pace up, making sure to keep a good distance between us and him. He was a slim but tall man with messy blonde hair. It reminded me of wheat I'd seen in a book I stole a few years back. He had a thin beard adorning his chin in a way I'd never seen men wear their facial hair. If he hadn't been such a prick one might even call him attractive. He suddenly stops at the entrance to the steps. A man with black hair swept perfectly to each side and somehow stiffly in place so not a single hair would move, his uniform crisp and pressed, was waiting with a stack of uniforms in his arms. "So this is them?" He asks in a flat tone. Eyes flicking from each of our faces. He leans a bit so he can see Isabel and I. The frown suddenly forming on his pale face making me uncomfortable. "Do we really have to take them, sir?"

Captain Turret shrugs his shoulders up, "Commander Shadis said we had to." He turns to look at us. Shaking his head as he speaks, "I'm not sure what he was thinking either."

"Why didn't Erwin take them? He wanted them so bad" the man asks, his eyes staying on me for this long caused a great unease to build within me. My hand searching for Levi's desperately. He still had his arms over his chest though. I look down at the floor and try my best to avoid eye contact with this stern dark haired man. You could tell he already had his mind made up about us. All because of where we were born and lived. Something which we had no control over. I couldn't help wondering if all the other Scouts were going to be this close minded and judgmental.

"Shadis said Erwin has his hands full with the new formation. So these pit dwellers are now our problem" Flagon's frustration with this whole thing more evident with each venom laced comment. "Oh. Where are my manners. This is Sairam. He is my second in command. If I'm not around and he gives an order you are to follow it. Listen to him as you would me or Captain Erwin." he pauses "and these four are our new recruits. I'm not sure what most their names are. The short one is that Levi guy apparently"

Levi clenches his jaw in anger. If there was one thing that could set him off it was pointing out his height. Especially making a crack about it. "Well their beds are ready guess we should take them" Sairam starts to move down the steps then stops, thrusting the stack of uniforms in my hands "These are yours. Make sure you wear them tomorrow morning." I stumble back a bit from the force he uses to give them over. Levi catches me by placing a hand at the small of my back.

Our new Squad Leaders start back on the path down stairs, talking amongst each other about the new formation and someone named Hange. Levi kept his hand on my back as we descend the stairs. I could see his face in my peripheral vision. He was glaring the two men down. They were lucky his first target was Erwin or he'd be bashing their faces in right about now. Furlan hung back, no doubt taking chances to check the floors we walked past for possible locations of the Captains living quarters. We are led to the bottom floor then out a side door to a building connected by a dark green awning. Passing through the large open doorway we are greeted by many curious faces. The first area was filled with men, at least twenty sets of bunk beds lined up in groups of four. Our superiors keep walking though. Leading us through another doorway where it seemed all the women dwelled. This fact made me apprehensive. The four of us had always slept in the same room. Ever since they found me when I was eight years old. I wasn't sure I'd be able to sleep any other way. I notice a few of the women eyeing Levi and Furlan, giggling and whispering to one another. A foreign feeling bubbles up inside of me, something akin to anger. All I knew was it made me want to break their faces. A few other women were looking at all of us in a way that told me they weren't happy Erwin asked us to join their Corps. The next area we walk through is the dining hall. It was dimly lit, rows of long wooden tables with attached bench style seats. The smell of food still heavy in the air. My stomach growling makes my cheeks burn bright red. All the excitement earlier made me forget how hungry I was. Plus whatever it was the cooks here had made smelled better than anything we ever had back home. I was starting to worry we might be getting brought into some sort of trap when we walk through the fourth door on the right of the dining hall. It was a smaller private room with two sets of bunk beds. I breathe out in relief seeing they planned to keep us together.

"This will be your living quarters until we head outside the walls" Flagon begins to explain. Levi walks to the wooden bunk bed closest to us, running his long pale fingers along the underside of the mattress then against the gap between it and the wall. A grimace settling on his lips when he brings his hand out and sees the amount of dust, dirt and grime he picked up. "I know you are probably use to living in a trash heap, but do try and keep this place clean. We have standards above ground. Especially here in the military." His tone slightly mocking as he watches our leader inspect his dirt covered finger tips.

Levi reaches out with his dirty fingers to snatch our Squad Leader by the lapel of his uniform jacket. "You call this clean? You should be ashamed" his grip tightening. Yanking the man down a little so he is forced to eye level with him, his other arm moving back and his fingers closing into fists.

"Release me now, gutter rat. You will be punished for this. I will see you court marshaled!" Our new Squad Leader snarls out. Sairam was behind him studying the two men, I couldn't tell if he was plotting when to break them up or waiting for his own chance to throw a punch.

"Don't have the balls to handle this yourself huh? I thought Scouts were suppose to be humanities bravest warriors" Levi mocked him, clenching his fist tighter as he prepares himself to throw it.

"What was that you little shit?! I could rip your head off before you throw your first punch! You are nothing. You will always be nothing" Flagon laughs, preparing his own fist to meet Levi's face.

Suddenly Furlan grabs each of them by the shoulders and slides in between them. "Woah guys. Come on let's calm down. It's been a long day for us all." Levi lunges only to be stopped by Furlan's shoulder. "He didn't mean any of that sir. We will be sure to treat this place with the utmost respect. You have my word. Please forgive us." He tries his best to mimic the salute he'd seen earlier, only doing it backwards. Bowing his head to show respect to this asshole. My anger rising that he would break this up and humiliate our true leader like this by literally bowing down!

Flagon huffs, backing up a little. Sairam moving to his side and helping straighten out his Captain's uniform jacket. Even going as far as to dust the lapel off that Levi had grabbed. "I'm glad one of you street rats knows how to show respect." He raises a brow at Furlan's attempt at a salute. "Get your beds made then eat. Tomorrow's going to be a long day. First thing on my agenda is to teach you a proper salute." He laughs, shaking his head. "Oh. And you. What's your name girl?" He was looking at me now for some reason.

"Wren Lake, sir" I mutter, my eyes moving back to look at Levi. The vein in his forehead was twitching. He was definitely pissed off.

"Keep your boyfriend in line would ya? If he comes at me like that again it won't be pretty for him" Flagon's tone was teasing in nature which made it all the more shocking. His words made my face turn bright red in embarrassment. I start to protest his statement, but he's walking off back the way we'd came in.

Isabel excitedly darts right for one of the bunks, bouncing on the mattress with a giggle, "We have beds you guys! Real beds! With real pillows and blankets!"

I was grateful she was being silly, taking the heat off that comment that was just made. Levi mutters under his breath collapsing onto the bottom bunk across from Isabel, "That guy is next on my list" he huffs out staring at the exit, arms folded back over his chest as he stews "This place is fucking disgusting. It's going to take hours to clean it right"

The next few hours were much of the same from Levi. He scowled and muttered threats about killing Erwin and Flagon under his breath. Even when we all gathered in the dining hall to eat, he was still in a foul mood. I didn't understand how anyone could be so unhappy eating real meat, hot potatoes and a whole loaf of bread. We'd never had meat underground, I wasn't even sure what it tasted like till this moment. I'd only seen it in books or heard second hand what the other three vaguely remembered of it. That didn't do it justice. It was juicy and the flavor of it made my taste buds tingle. The potato was just as good. The inside tender and hot, it flaked in my mouth with each bite. The bread wasn't as good as the loaves we got at the tavern underground though. It was weird realizing that we actually had something better down there. Isabel devoured hers like a stray animal. Furlan took his time eating his. While Levi scowled through every bite.

After eating we all went back to the barracks. The boys having to wait outside for a moment while Isabel and I undressed for bed. She took the top bunk, I took the one below her. I was grateful, my legs were too short to be climbing a ladder to get in and out of bed. I curled up in the bottom bunk, laying under a thick blanket and using an actual pillow for the first time instead of a ratty stitched together one made from old shirts and shredded paper. The boys coming in as soon as Isabel hollers we are done. Furlan peeking in around the corner, I could tell he was hoping to catch a glimpse of Isabel half dressed. She was sitting on the top bunk in an overized night shirt. It was the same beige as the uniforms I'd hung up on the coat hooks by the door. She stretched her arms up, letting out a loud yawn before collapsing backwards on the bed. "Sooo tired" she mumbles. Following it up with a content sigh. "Night night boys. Sleep well Wren" she calls down in a sleepy sing song tone. Furlan was slightly pouty that he missed out on ogling her, Levi's face blank but his heavy footsteps told me it had been much worse outside. Before he can berate the other boy however? He's hopping in the bottom bunk, throwing his clothes in a messy pile on the floor and shouting good night as well.

Levi sighs heavily, stopping to fold Furlan's messy dirty clothes and sit them in a neat stack on the floor. Muttering under his breath about what a messy jerk he is and taking the bottom bunk on top of it being ridiculous. I could tell it was making him crazy having to put the clothes on the floor too. I peek out from under the blanket, watching him in the dim candle light as he goes back to working the buttons free of their holes in his shirt. His pale muscular chest and stomach making my breath catch in my throat. His broad shoulders moving back to allow the sleeves to fall free of his arms that almost looked like perfectly sculpted granite. He pauses to fold the shirt before moving onto his trousers. My heart starting to race as he drops them, lifting his leg out of one pants leg then the other. Folding his pants then placing the shirt on top of them. Taking his socks off last, bundling them and placing them neatly on top then sitting them on the floor by the steps of the bunk bed. His boxer shorts fit snug against the muscles of his thighs as he climbs the ladder up to the top bed. He faceplants onto the mattress with a groan. The noise making a shiver run down my spine. I knew he was attractive, but the last time I'd seen him undress like that I was too young to understand anything. Let alone the urges his body was evoking from somewhere deep inside me. His body had changed since then. I found myself consumed with thoughts of touching him, of tracing every muscle on his body with my fingers. Of my lips pressing to every inch of his skin. Next were mental replays of that kiss on the roof. Of that kiss turning into more. 

Laying there for what felt like an eternity in my own thoughts, only broken from them when I hear Isabel's soft snores. Even in such a new place that girl could sleep like a rock. Furlan's soft deep breathing told me he was finally out too. Chewing on my bottom lip, all these dirty thoughts, emotions swelling within me that I'd never felt. I found my body acting before my mind could stop it. Crawling out of the bottom bunk, my oversized beige night shirt hanging down to my tan thighs, the large sleeves ending at my elbows. The neck hole hung kind of low. Exposing my collarbone and some of my chest. My bare feet touching the cool stone floor causes my whole body to tense then making me move to walking on my tip toes. Slinking my way over to Levi and Furlan's bunk, climbing up the first step then stopping. "Hey. Levi. You awake?" I whisper out in a soft breathy tone. Rolling my eyes at myself when I hear how nervous I sound.

"Of course. You know I am" Levi grumbles back from the darkness above me. He had always had an issue sleeping. If he got three hours in a night that was a good nights rest for him. "Get up here already" his voice a little louder this time. My eyes widening, I don't pause to over think his words as I normally would. Instead I climb the rest of the rungs up to his bed, quickly working my way over the blanket to where he is laying. He was on his back, one arm beneath his head and blanket up to his chest. I was slightly disappointed by this fact. "Couldn't sleep either, huh?" he asks as he moves the arm from under his head then grabs the corner of the blanket. Opening it up and motioning for me to get under it with him.

I slide underneath the thick covers, getting as close to his body as I can while on my back, I lay my head down on the pillow beside his, "No, I guess I'm nervous about tomorrow" I whisper back to him. My eyes focused on the ceiling, worried that if I turn to look at him I might act on those earlier dirty thoughts. The skin of his arm against mine, the fabric of his boxers and the skin of his warm thigh pressed tight against the side of mine. I suck my bottom lip back between my teeth, chewing on it nervously. I'd slept beside Levi before, but I'd not done it in years. Not since I'd started to become a woman. Now with this confusing desire to be closer to him physically, to touch his body in ways I'd never thought before. I didn't know what to do. Was this even normal? 

"That or being in a new place" He mumbles breaking me from my frantic confused thoughts, I turn to lay on my side now. Braving looking at him in the dark. The warmth of his body beneath this blanket hard to ignore. I wanted desperately to press myself against his warm, hard, pale body. He turns slightly onto his side as well. Looking at me with half closed eyes, "We haven't done this in years. I forgot how nice it was" his eyes closing as he speaks, jet black hair falling onto his face as he presses his cheek to the white pillow case. He reaches a hand out to cup my cheek, stroking his thumb over my chin. The small act causing my breath to catch. 

I smile even though he was no longer looking at me. I lean my cheek into his palm instinctively "Yea. It use to be the only way I could sleep remember? When y'all found me...." I trail off, remembering that time in my life was not something I enjoyed doing. Levi, Furlan and Isabel found me wandering the underground streets. My parents had been taken away by some members of the wall church then most likely executed. I still was unsure as to why. It was almost as if they never existed to begin with. Somehow the church wiped them out of world. The last memory I have of them is my mother hiding me under an old crate in the alleyway we were cornered in, telling me to stay quiet then run soon as they were gone. I could still smell the grime and mold, still feel her warm tears as they splashed onto my face. The fear in her eyes and voice as she held me close one last time and my father leaned to look out the alleyway keeping watch for our pursuers. I'd watched in terror as they were beaten then chained and dragged away. I hid for what felt like hours under that crate. I spent days wandering the underground searching for food and any sign of my parents, but always came back to the crate. I kept telling myself that each time I returned my parents would be there waiting. They never were. Then one day Levi came. He found me searching a dumpster for scraps. He would later tell me that I reminded him of a skittish kitten. Wide eyed, fearful, starving and covered in filth. He helped me down from that dumpster edge then asked if I was hungry. I was terrified, most everyone down here had been cruel or looking to use me for their own personal gain and plots. But the softness in each of their eyes told me I was finally safe. Ever since that day the three of them became my family. 

I'm broken from my bad memories as I feel Levi's hand on my head now. He pats my head then wraps that arm around me. Pulling me tight to his chest. My face instantly pushed into his bare chest, my whole body tensed in shock. I hadn't expected that from him. He clearly knew my mind was stuck back in the past. He always knew how to read me so well. It was almost his scariest trait. His skin smelled intoxicating, a small happy sigh exiting my lips as I nuzzle my face against him. Breathing him as deep into my lungs as possible. "It'll go well. I overheard that Sairam guy mentioning horses, you'll enjoy that part at least. Most of the training we already know too. It'll mainly be preparing us to fight those monsters beyond the wall" his fingers running through my hair gently putting me at ease.

"Really? Horses!?" I probably sounded like an excited child asking that. My hot breath tickling his chest making him squirm against me a little. My arms wrapping around his muscular torso to keep him close as possible to me. The soft thump of his heartbeat echoing into my ears. I wanted to trace his pale skin with my fingers, take the bits of our clothing off that kept our bodies apart so that there was no distance whatsoever, these urges only worsening as he adjusts his position against me. "True, most of the job is using that gear. We already have that experience" I pause for a moment as I think my next question over carefully. He wasn't exactly on board with this plan still after all. Partially hoping changing topics might distract my mind from these forbidden thoughts "Do you think Furlan will find the documents?"

Levi shrugs his shoulders up slightly, I peek up at him from his chest. His fingers moving down the back of my shirt. Pressing firmly then dragging them gently, up and down, the constant movement relaxing me even making my eyes fall closed. "Maybe. He seems pretty dedicated to it and you know how he is when he gets something in that thick skull of his. Laser foused to a fault" His warm fingers slipping beneath the back of my shirt. Stroking their way up the small of my back, tracing my spine and ending at my shoulder blades. He slowly glides his fingertips back down then repeats the movement for me to remember I wasn't wearing my bra anymore and with his hand gliding over my back like this he had to have noticed by now. My cheeks turn a light shade of pink, grateful my face is hidden in his chest so he couldn't see me blushing. The feeling of his skin on mine beneath my shirt causing me to press myself closer to him.

"He is one track minded to begin with" I murmur against Levi's skin. The repeated movement of his fingers on my skin coupled with the warmth of him against me under this blanket starting to make me drowsy. "I just hope he doesn't get caught. I'm not sure how we'd go about getting him out of that kind of trouble" a soft yawn exiting my throat.

Levi places a kiss to the top of my head as I start to drift off to sleep. For the first time since we were dragged up here things felt right, I felt safe here in his arms. My final thought before the darkness of sleep takes me being just that. That as long as I had him, Isabel and Furlan I was home. It didn't matter where we ended up as long as we were together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wren! Wren! Get uuuupppppppp!" Isabel's sing song tone slowly pulling me back from the warm embrace of sleep. Her bouncing on the top bunk mattress however rips me right back into waking reality.

"I'm awake!" I murmur voice hoarse with sleep, eyes still closed and moving an arm to put it over them.

"Nuh uh! You're eyes aren't open! Hurry up. Levi said we gotta get dressed now if we wanna eat breakfast before training starts" Isabel bounces some more, doing so until she lands in my lap with a squeal. "Besides, quicker you're dressed the less time I have to hound you about why you're in his bed instead of yours" she snickers and pokes my right cheek.

The idea of food this early made my mouth water, two meals in a row?! We'd never known such luxuries in the underground. Soon as she reminds I'm in Levi's bunk though? I shoot straight up in the bed! Instantly regretting it, the rays of the early morning sun blinding my eyes soon as they open fully. Blinking repeatedly not helping, everything was a golden blur. I try balling my hands into fists and rubbing them with a groan. "I'm up! Fine, fine. Let's get dressed and go eat ok?" My voice still gravelly from the hardest sleep I'd had in a long time. I hadn't slept that well in years. I could still smell Levi on me too. The realization of which making my cheeks burn bright red. Isabel gives me a knowing look then hops down the ladder in a fluid motion only her long legs could afford her.

I could never understand how she was so hyper active this soon after waking. I follow after her, less graceful and more of a stumbling goon. Getting down the ladder more of a chore then i remembered it being in the dark last night. "If we hurry maybe we can sneak outside for a bit" Isabel beams over at me as she grabs her uniform from a hook on the wall and slips out of her night shirt. Clearly Levi had taken it upon himself to organize things while the two of us over slept, the place looked spotless and he'd even made the other three beds. "So we are just gunna pretend Furlan and I didn't bust the two of you in bed together I guess?" She asks as she snaps her bra on the adjusts the straps. Her tone teasing, but pushing for info. I only hoped Furlan wasn't being this pushy with Levi, that would not end well.

I could tell my cheeks were even redder as I get out of my own night shirt. Stopping to fold it and put it in place on the stack of clothes I'd worn yesterday. I pull my own bra on, snapping the back into place then turning my back to Isabel before I speak. I didn't want her to see how red my face was as I explained last night to her. "I couldn't sleep so he let me lay in bed with him is all. You know....like when we were younger. That's it." trying my best to keep my tone even. Any sign of nervousness and she would know something was up.

Isabel snorts out a laugh as we both work to get our new uniform pants on. The fabric was tight, but not in an uncomfortable way. It felt snug against my curves in a way I wasn't accustom to. "Really? That's what you're going with? After that kiss Furlan told me about I'm not so sure it was as innocent as you needed your back rubbed while he told you stories of the above grounders" She shakes her head continuing to laugh. My whole body went rigid soon as she mentions the kiss. Shit! So everyone knew. This was more embarrassing than I'd imagined. I try my best to focus on getting the button up white dress shirt on. It was tighter than the ones we typically wore as well. For the first time I felt like you could tell I have breasts in this shirt. The tight fitting trousers making my thighs, hips and ass just as evident to anyone looking me over. It was odd and sort of an uncomfortable notion that everyone could see my body that I tended to hide under loose ill fitting clothing. "Ok so I guess we are pretending nothing happened then?" Isabel walks over to me as I'm getting the small beige jacket with the Wings of Freedom emblazoned on the left front in tiny form and on the back much larger to the point that's almost all you could see from behind. Something about the blue and silver wings on my back made me excited. She wraps an arm around my shoulder, "If you're worried....just know you have mine and Furlan's support. We both think it's about time"

My head instantly jerks to look at her, brow furrowed in confusion. "What's that suppose to mean? About time for wh...."

Isabel cuts me off, waving her hand as she releases her hold on my shoulders. "Let's go, before they eat everything!" Offering me a reassuring smile. All that did was confuse me further.

We walk out of our private barracks into the dining hall. The night before we'd been alone when eating, but not this morning. It seemed most the Scouting Legion was here eating before seeing to their own assignments for the day. It was noisy, hundreds of conversations mixed with raucous laughter and clinking of silverware. Isabel points and says something I can't quite make out. No doubt about where the boys were seated though. But that wasn't hard to figure out. There was one table in the back with only two men seated at it. The other Scouts way of making sure we knew, yet again, we aren't wanted. We walk over, I was strangely aware of all the eyes on us. Men, women, even Captains and lesser ranked Scouts. They all stared as we passed by. It made me squirm a bit in this tight uniform. The knee high boots making loud thud noises with each step I take towards our boys. They remained seated, eating and talking to each other as we approach. Whatever they were discussing had Levi so angry that the vein in his forehead was pulsing again. They were so wrapped up in the discussion they don't notice us till Isabel clears her throat.

Furlan shoots me a knowing smirk that rivals the one Isabel gave me moments earlier. Levi's eyes widening as he looks at me then immediately looking down at his plate. "Your foods there" he grumbles between bites and points at the trays across from him and Furlan. I'm not sure how to gauge that reaction, especially after last night. He almost seemed annoyed with me for some reason.

I take the seat and tray across from Levi, Isabel taking the seat beside me so she's across from Furlan. "I was just telling Levi here how I enjoyed story time last night. Though was a little disappointed I didn't feel the bed shaking" He chuckles between bites of food. I started on the bright colored pieces chopped up on the edge of my plate. It was fruit! I wasn't sure what kinds, but it was delicious. Red, yellow, even green! It was like a sweet mini rainbow in my mouth. 

It takes a moment to catch Furlan's comment, "Wait....what are you talking about?"

"Oh just the fact that he was up all night talking to you so that you could sleep. It was sooooooo sweet" Furlan looks at Levi and bats his eyes. Isabel snorts and almost spews milk out of her nose.

"I told you to shut your fucking mouth Furlan" Levi glares over at him.

Furlan busts out laughing, catching the attention of the men behind us. They turn to look, giving the boys disgusted looks but their expressions changing once they get to Isabel and I. "You two beautiful ladies shouldn't sit with underground trash. If you'd like to join us we could make room for you" the man who spoke smelled of cheap liquor even at this distance. He had dark brown hair and darker brown eyes. His skin so pale it appeared translucent. Wrinkles littering his face told the story of the many years he spent in the Scouting Legion just as a map would show a path to a destination.

I swallow a bite of my toast, turning in my seat to face him with my sweetest smile in place. "But sir, we are underground trash too. We like to keep to our own kind. Besides, it smells like you couldn't keep up with us anyhow." all the men at the table gasping or shouting threats I didn't bother to pay attention to. Turning around to catch Levi staring at me with shock on his face, but it quickly gives way to his normal stoic expression. For the briefest of moments though, I swear I see pride in his eyes and the smallest hint of a smile.

After we all finished eating we went back to clean up around the barracks to what Levi thought was a proper cleanliness level and awaited our new Squad Captain's arrival. Levi might have spent much of the early morning cleaning, but he was still not happy with filth in our room. The Captain sure took his sweet time getting to us too. I was already beginning to think this must be a common practice around here. By the time he arrived we were already done sweeping and dusting. Captain Flagon came stomping in with his suborinate Sairam hot on his heels. There was also a woman with them this time. "You already know the two of us. This is Elisabet she will be training the two girls. The boys will come with us. Prepare yourselves. This is going to be hell" He smirks, the look in his eyes makes my blood run cold. I was not happy hearing we'd be separated by gender. That was pretty annoying. Did he think we couldn't handle the same level of intensity during training as the boys? Whatever the case, I liked even less knowing I wouldn't be able to ask Levi for advice during the course of our training. After all he was who taught me how to use the 3DM Gear and hand to hand combat.

Isabel and I followed Elisabet out of the barracks. She actually seemed nice, a little wary of us, but nice enough. She led us out a door at the end of the hallway near our private barracks. Her long dark blonde hair hung loose and straight down to her waist. Her eyes reminding me of dark blue pools of water I'd seen in a book. Walking out into the sunshine for the first time was more amazing than I imagined. I close my eyes, inhaling deeply and soaking it in. It was warm, it felt almost as good as last night under the blankets with Levi. Reopening my eyes, we walked down a dirt pathway towards the woods. The light so drastically different to what I am accustom to it takes a few minutes for my vision to clear. When it does my blue eyes widen as I see grass, flowers and trees for the first time. I'd read about them, seen sketches in books but never actually viewed them first hand. The lavender petals waving in the breeze, the deep green leaves almost dancing. Nature was more beautiful than books gave it credit. Birds soaring over head, chirping at us as they swoop and glide. I never knew there was so many colors of them. Blue, red, black, brown, even ones with designs on their wings and necks. Some with green heads that glittered in the sunlight as though they were made with metallics of some kind. This was all almost too much. Even the dirt up here was different, it felt alive. Whereas underground it felt old, decaying. It was all so vibrant and warm. I was in my own world, not noticing that Elisabet and Isabel were having a deep conversation about the underground. Catching the end where Isabel is explaining how she met Levi, how he and Furlan saved her from some thugs underground. That story was always incredible to me. Levi had a hard life and yet he saved each of us from a terrible situation. Most thought he was an asshole, truth was he had a bigger heart than anyone I'd ever met.

After a long hike we arrive in a wooded area, Elisabet leads us through some low hanging trees to reveal a horse stable! Three were out, saddled and tied to a post waiting for us. Excitement was boiling over inside me as I approached one. He was large, brown with a white spot over his right eye and a large one on his back that mostly obscured by the saddle. "Hi there pretty boy, what's your name?" I whisper running my hand gently down the front of his face down to his nose. He sniffs my hand then huffs onto my palm, the sensation tickling my hand and causing me to giggle. "I like this one, can I train with him?" Elisabet nods then motions for Isabel to pick one.

"It's important you train with one you have a connection to" Elisabet's voice was sweet, a little deeper than most women's voices I'd heard before. Isabel quickly picks the horse on the far right. The only girl of the group, with golden hair all over it's body. It kind of reminded me of Furlan oddly. Elisabet went with the one left over, a solid black stallion who headbutts her arm soon as she walks up to him. "Take some grain from that sack and feed it to them. You need to make sure the horse trusts in you. Leave your palm flat as you feed them. They might be gentle creatures, but they can take off a finger if you aren't careful" She grabs a handful and shows us what she means. Making sure we see how she keeps her hand flat so that the horses cant bite at her fingers. I grab a handful of grain as well, so does Isabel and we both lay our own hands out as we were just shown. I can't help giggling again as the horse licks the grain off my palm. The horse nuzzling it's head against me, huffing out a breath again. I had been nervous about this whole thing until now.

The next few hours Elisabet spent teaching us to ride properly then how to launch our 3DM Gear while riding. Learning to launch into trees was difficult enough, but learning to do it while going forty kilometers per hour was crazy. I wasn't as versed with the gear as Isabel, she had much more pracice over the past few years. She picked up on firing from horseback much quicker than I did. It didn't help I was worried I was hurting the horse at first. Once I finally got the hang of it? It was far more freeing than anything we'd done underground. Flying from building to building had nothing on riding this beautiful horse through the trees then firing the anchor into one and swinging high up into the branches! The very first time I stood at the top of one of these large old trees, getting a chance to look out at the sprawling expanse beyond the tree lines....I was speechless. Had I not been anchored in by the 3DM Gear I'd probably plummeted to the forest floor. I could see rolling hills of green mixed with yellow, red and purple. Even more large clusters of trees swaying in the wind. I could see flocks of birds flying in a V pattern. I'd seen photos of this in books but seeing it in person was incredible. I didn't think it could be topped till I flicked my eyes to the right. The massive brick and stone wall loomed in the distance. Part of me thought the size even at this distance, the deep brown and reddish hue, was gorgeous. I couldn't help but imagining what it'd be like to fly up it with the gear as my friends soared with me. Just like the flock of birds flying above my head. Free, wind in our hair and nothing holding us back. The other part of me disgusted by the sight of it, by what that wall stands for. The corruption of our leaders and those wall church people who took my parents. I wanted to destroy it. Brick by enormous brick. 

After we had that mastered Elisabet moved onto teaching us to use the blades. Deeper into the forest we found large wooden cut outs of Titans. They stood at least fifteen meters then one was more than thirty! Isabel and I are stunned by their size. I had never actually seen a Titan and she had only heard about them second hand. They weren't mentioned much in books we found underground and no one we'd met had seen one in person either. I knew they were large, but seeing these cutouts had me scared. Was Levi aware of this? The large cutouts had a padded part at the nape of their necks, Elisabet explained this was our target on all the monsters beyond the wall. They weren't sure why but that was the only spot that could take them down permanently. We were told to practice striking that spot. We rode in on the horses and practiced firing from horseback then striking the fake Titans. Once we had that up to our teachers standards we moved on to the firing down from the tree tops. Last was learning the best way to launch ourselves from the ground in a way to get up to their nape. We'd mainly used our 3DM Gear from that position underground, doing it with a specific target in mind was a little more difficult than expected. The hours seemed to fly by almost as quickly as we did through the air. When we finally mastered a task and moved on to the next I felt more accomplished than I had in my life. I couldn't help wondering how the guys were fairing with Flagon and Sairam as their teachers. It would be a miracle if Levi hadn't got in a fight with one of them yet.

It was dark by the time we finished up. The boys were already in bed. Isabel and I ate quickly in the empty dining hall, the silence due to our exhaustion only broken by our chewing and clinking of silverware on plates. Then we went to bed as well. We spent the next few days in that routine. Only really seeing the boys for breakfast then off to the woods we went. The training was rigorous but being outdoors like this made it bearable. I missed Levi and Furlan, only seeing them as we scarfed breakfast or while they slept was rough. Plus Furlan still hadn't located the documents even though he broke into Erwin's office twice apparently. I was starting to worry we might be stuck going on this expedition after all. The training was getting more intense as time went by. Once we mastered basics Elisabet would throw us as a curveball, teaching us formations and how to do group attacks. Explaining to us the best way to go about taking down what they dubbed 'abnormals' then having us run the drill. If we deviated or missed a step? Isabel and I had to repeat it till we got it right. That was no where near as hard as the two days we spent inside learning not only the facts and history of Titans, but the complete history of the Scouting Legion as well. We had to sit in small uncomfortable chairs listening to some woman named Hange go on long winded, strangely obsessive speeches about Titan anatomy and weaknesses. If I didn't know better I'd swear the woman was in love with those monsters. The history was confusing in itself. I couldn't shake the feeling there were large holes in stories, that mass amounts of time was unaccounted for. Not to mention that we had been battling Titans for so long that we should have more information on them. Not just the knowledge that the nape is the only way to put them down. Memorizing the book of formations was pretty difficult too. There was so many of them and some barely different from the ones that were described before it. But you have to know the name as well as every squads location in it. The formations each had their own way of commnicating, the newest formation was even more complicated. Instead of a single unit of Scouts riding around informing all the others, they were going to use smoke guns to pass along important news. Red for Titan spotted, Green for change in direction and Yellow for mission terminated whether successful or a failure. In case of an extreme emergency Erwin would fire something called an Accoustic Round, it would make a loud echoing noise that all Scouts should be able to hear and supposedly not only stun a Titan, but confuses the non-abnormal ones enough they forget they are chasing us. Adding another level to it was the signals directions we had to factor in. Especially the green ones, those would tell us which way to go should the Corps need to move in formation for some reason. It was all so much to absorb in such a little amount of time, it made my brain hurt. Poor Isabel seemed to be having an even harder time with it. Every time I looked at her I swear I could see steam coming out of her ears. Her eyes glassy and wide, you could tell her brain was in overdrive. I wondered if Levi was watching Furlan have the same mental breakdown. He was the only one of us I knew for a fact would be able to comprehend this on the first go around. I couldn't help wishing he was here, he'd probably be able to explain it better than that crazy woman up there hollering at us from in front of a black board.

After five days of intense training we got the word. Exactly what I dreaded would happen was indeed taking place. At 0800 the next day we'd be heading out beyond the walls. Following Erwin, Flagon, Sairam, that Hange woman and the hundred odd other Scouts into the literal jaws of death. How could they think we are ready? We barely scratched the surface of training! Every fiber in my body screamed to run as Erwin stood in front of the crowded dining hall explaining the plans for the following morning. My brain was racing, I didn't hear most of what he was saying. The normally loud with chatter, laughter and clinking of silverware on plates was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Levi was sitting across from me, he looked tired, but kept eating as the commander spoke. You could tell he was internally going through the thousandth plan on how to torture Erwin to death with each stab of his for into the potato based concoction on his plate. Isabel was to my right, her whole body tensed as she stared at her own plate. Furlan was across from her, his eyes laser focused on the man as he spoke. Most likely wishing he had XRay vision so he could see if the speaking had those documents we needed hidden on his person. Mumbling under his breath how it didn't make any sense for them not to be in his office or living quarters. It figured the boys weren't phased by this bomb just dropped on us. They had courage bred into them, I wasn't as lucky. Isabel was at least able to channel her fear into an adrenaline based attack. What if I freeze up out there? What if I cost the Scouts the mission or worse yet my comrades their lives? Just pondering these possiblilities make my eyes sting with the threat of tears. I had to get stronger. I couldn't chance being a liability to them, especially outside the walls where a single second could change everyone's fate.

When Erwin wrapped up his speech we were separated again. Levi and Furlan dragged away by Captain Turret's errand boy Sairam. It was definitely a slap in the face. Without a single word, stating that the two of them weren't important enough for him to come in person to fetch them. Elisabet on the other hand? Showed up to retrieve us. Happier than I'd seen her since training started in fact. Her long hair tied back in an intricate set of braids, her bright eyes sparkling when she greeted us with the salute. We rose from our seats, greeting her with the same salute. Fists over our hearts, other ones tucked behind us to rest on the lower back. Even bowing our heads to show respect. She informed us today would be mainly going over strategy, the formation we are running tomorrow and ending on some more blade training. She tells us on the way back to the woods where we'd spent the past few days she knew we needed a bit more training. How the first time she went beyond the walls it was terrifying and overwhelming. That she wished Hange had spent more time on certain things with her so she figured she would take us out and cover those things as well as anything we could think of. That made me feel a bit better. I was still nervous of course, but the fact this woman cared enough made the idea of going out beyond the wall a little easier to swallow. It was even more shocking someone from the Survey Corps seemed to have this much faith in us. That someone cared enough to try and help our transition not only to the ways of the Scouting Legion, but of life above ground. Maybe not all the people here were awful? Maybe Furlan not finding the documents wasn't such a bad thing after all?

Isabel wanted help on memorizing the formations. She had all the fighting skills down. Mastering the blades quicker than anyone Elisabet said she had taught. Whereas I needed help with swallowing my fears, attacking without overthinking it. My brain never seemed to cooperate. It was always moving a thousand kilometers a second, moving through every possible scenario or outcome. That in turn caused me to freeze. Elisabet said my eye for strategy could be honed, that it could become a real asset to the Scouts in the future. For now though I should use the goal of protecting my comrades as my soul focus when faced with a Titan threat. If I keep that as my centered ongoing thought I should be able to push through the freeze up then eventually my fear all together. I wasn't sure I bought that logic. It was worth a try though. Maybe if I foucused on keeping Levi, Isabel and Furlan safe I could keep the fear from taking over.

The last day of training flew by. I got more comfortable handling the blades and Isabel really seemed to be catching onto the formations. She claimed that was thanks to Furlan helping her think of a song that could be tailored to fit each one. Whatever the case it seemed to be working well for her. Elisabet was certainly impressed with how much progress Isabel was making. That night we brushed the horses, fed them and put them up with the others so they'd be ready for our early morning ride. Elisabet had a surpise for us once we finished. She led us a short distance away from training forest to a cliff. As we walked I could smell water nearby. Hear the soft rushing of a current. She had even made arrangements for our dinner rations to be brought out here to us. She instructs us to sit down on the edge, hang our legs over and look down. We did as we were told, in the dark that was quite difficult. But once we were seated? It was well worth it. The dark night sky was slightly cloudy, it took a moment for the clouds to break and move out of the way of the bright white light. The moon illuminated the scene below us, making the trees visible and directly beneath us began to shimmer. It took me a moment to realize it was water being reflected back up at us. The water appeared pitch black in the night. The rocks surronding the rippling pool almost looked like they had been strategically placed by someone long ago. Built up enough to shield anyone who was brave enough to swim from prying eyes. As Isabel quieted down her excited exclamations over its beauty I realize you can hear the soft rush of the water a little louder now. Leaning out a bit more I see why the water is rippling the way it was, a little further to the left and slightly obscured by some old low hanging tree tops stood a waterfall. The dark water poured over the rocks at the top, rushing down to meet the pool at the bottom. I couldn't help wondering if there was a little hidden cave behind the falling water like in a book Levi once read to me many years ago. Elisabet explains she thought we might enjoy seeing this. How she couldn't imagine being trapped below the earth all our lives like we'd been. So she figured we'd love this natural wonder. That this was one of her favorite places within the walls and whenever they came to see Commander Shadis she made sure to sneak away for a little while to enjoy its beauty and the calming silence. She was right. Only thing missing were the boys.

Maybe it was the fresh waterfall air. Or all the training coupled with stress of what I knew was coming. But I slept like a rock. Almost as well as the night I curled up in Levi's bunk. Both the boys were sound alseep by the time Isabel and I got back. She was out almost as soon as she hit the pillow. I drifted off soon as the warmth of the bottom bunk bed enveloped me. It was weird, I was actually getting used to this place. It was no where near as scary as the first night here or sleeping on the cold floor of an abandoned building underground. There was no worry someone might attack you as you sleep. No worry of death before you can get your eyes open and your hands on a weapon. This feeling was strange. Especially since most the people have seemed to hate us. It was almost as though we all finally found a place we fit in. A place where our unique sets of skills could be used to help humanity as a whole. That was something I never dreamed possible. Being above ground was another dream I thought not possible, the thing between Levi and I....whatever that was....it was all so incredible. Yet confusing. Even as I dreamed my emotions were a tangled jumbled up mess. 

Upon waking, I found myself consumed with nervous energy. The usual groggy half awake time after rising from bed was instead replaced by frantic dressing in our uniforms. Though that didn't stop me from peeking at Levi as he dressed. Catching glimpses of his perfectly sculpted muscles before they are hidden by the fabric of the dress shirt, trousers and jacket. My cheeks burning slightly as I wonder if he is doing the same. Imagining his eyes studying the curves my bare skin made goosebumps prickle up on my skin. If only we'd been alone. Maybe I could have kissed him again. Better yet done what my dreams had been showing me night after night since that passionate kiss on the roof. In the corner of my eye I caught Furlan checking out Isabel as she groggily pulled on her clothes. When we finished dressing we ate just as quickly. Barely swallowing the last of our toast and chopped up fried potatoes when Captain Flagon and Sairam came to collect us. Handing us our official green capes with the Wings of Freedom embroidered on the back. It finally felt official as we donned them. Buttoning them under our throats, the hoods hanging over our faces when we pull them on our head. Our horses were lined up, waiting for us to hop on and preloaded with our 3DM Gear. We pull the gear down, our fingers each working nimbly to lock the devices in place at our hips. Levi checks the blades on all ours and the gas canisters to be sure we are well stocked. Most of our ride today was through a small town just pas the central wall we are currently residing in then through its gate to pass outside the walls. I was excited to see another city. To see if they lived the same as the people in the capital. Mostly getting to see so many different kinds of people was interesting to me. I had lived much of my life vicariously through books. Getting to physically be around people I'd only read about in novels, poems and history books? It fueled my excitement, my curiousity too. Deep down though, I was more curious about the land beyond the walls. My mind racing over the possiblities as the four of us climbed up on the back of our horses. Maybe I could see mountains! Or even snow!

Erwin rode by us on his horse, giving Levi a nod before continuing his way up to the front of the Corps. This gesture only serves to enrage him. I reach out placing a hand on his left forearm. I shake my head, my lips set in a frown. He sighs heavily, without a word spoken between us we knew exactly what the other meant. Captain Flagon, Sairam and Elisabet were in front of us leading our small squadron. The three were in some sort of heated debate. I only surmised that based on our Captain's brow furrowing and the grimace on his lips when he was not speaking. Sairam kept his face in what I assumed was a permanent sour puss expression while Elisabet showed clear disappointment giving way to frustration. Erwin's voice booms from the front of the line of green cape clade Scouts on horseback. He was so far ahead of us I couldn't hear him until the end. It was clearly some sort of speech meant to raise the spirits of all in the crowd. Probably to distract away from the danger we were heading into. The last few words were him ordering us to move forward and when we return it will be with more knowledge than before. Shouting "For the glory of humanity!" Soon as he does all the Scouts except us salute and cheer the Captain. It was almost as though we were missing something.

The people in the city had stopped what they were doing to watch us as we begin our ride towards the gate nearby. They watched in silence, even the children gathered were quiet. It was eerie. The families all dressed in nice clothes with their blank faces. I'd heard stories of crowds cheering Scouts along their path. This was the exact opposite. Instead of human pride it was as though they didn't care one way or the other. They watched us with a mix of apathy and slight annoyance, probably because we interrupted their normal routines of gluttony and greed. I turn my focus ahead of us again, just in time to see we are riding into the open gate's tunnel.

It was the first of two on our path today. It was dark inside, but the bright morning sun blinding at the exit. It made the riders in front of us seemingly vanish as they pass through ahead of us. My blue eyes widening, holding my breath as the horse I'm riding slowly continues its trot through the darkened tunnel into the bright light before us. It takes a moment after we pass through, blinking feverishly to clear my vision. It was so bright it stung. My eyes were not yet accustom to this much light let alone the rays of the sun. My eyes watering slightly in response. When my vision returns I am met with a massive crowd on either side of us. People filled the streets. Children and adults alike. Standing as close to us as they were alowed, smiling and cheering us on. Now this was more like the stories I'd been told. The people were a bit dirty and shabbily dressed compared to the ones on the other side of the tunnel, but the sight of them made me think of home. The pride in their eyes made my heart swell. The town looked less outlandish than the captial too. However I found that to be charming. You could tell people actually lived here, happy lives fufilled by things other than greed and power. The homes weren't as bad as the buildings underground, a little run down but not like they'd fall apart by merely looking at them. Besides you could see the love, the care put into each one whether it was a home or some sort of business. This place was more like the ones Isabel and I imagined living in up here. Filled with people who gave a shit about something other than themselves. Clapping, shouting words of encouragement and even calling out the names of some of the Scouts as they pass by. It was clear they'd all taken time out of their days to see us off. To show us their gratitude. This place was such a drastic difference from the capital. I found myself hoping that if Furlan does find those documents we'd all end up in a town similar to this one.

A small boy runs up close to Levi and I as we pass by. He grins up at me, offering me a bright green handkerchief with his small hands. His big brown eyes looking up at me from between strands of long chestnut messy hair. "I made this for you Scouts. It's for good luck" his voice sweet and high pitched. 

I reach out taking it from him, offering a wide smile back. "Thank you, young sir. I'll tie it right here" I loop it around one of my riding straps on the horse. He bounces in excitement. Running back to his mother at the edge of the crowd who appeared worried. He points at me as he reaches her then to where I tied his handmade gift. She smiles at me and I offer a nod back. 

"You shouldn't do that. It could cause problems with the locals" Levi mutters under his breath. His eyes laser focused in front of us as we get closer to the gate that would lead us outside these walls. I open my mouth to argue, but the ground shaking beneath us and a low grumble of stone rubbing on stone interrupts my thought process. A lump forms in my throat as that noise deafens me. My jaw clenched, goosebumps rising up on my arm. It wasn't because of what lay beyond the next darkened tunnel. It was what the gate, the walls themselves stood for. They reminded me of my long gone parents. Of the disgusting greedy and insane Wall Worshipping Church. The anger, the sadness, it made my stomach knot up and churn. As we go into the darkness of the tunnel, the crowds cheers turn into a roar of pride and excitement. It was cold, the darkness heavier and thicker than underground. Levi must have sensed where my thoughts had gone. In the darkness I see him ride closer to my side, his left hand reaching out to clasp my right hand as it squeezes into the leather rein strap. He gently runs his thumb over the back of my hand. My breath catches in my throat at the warmth of his hand, my heartbeat instantly speeding up. It made me nervous yet calmed all my anger and sadness at once. I wasn't sure what had gotten into him lately, but this change was one I could get use to.

The light at the end of the tunnel seemed brighter this time. It was as though the sunlight knew the promise of what it held on the other side of this ancient stone laden darkness. Levi kept his grip on my hand as we made it to the light. The instant the suns rays hit my exposed skin it felt like I was being absorbed by the warmth. It felt more inviting than anything we'd experienced in all our years or even the days leading up to this we spent outside in the open. This was somehow different. This was somehow more vast and promising. The way it blinded us this time wasn't as bad as before. The effects didn't seem to last as long either. A few long blinks and my vision was already clearing. Dark shapes I could make out as horses and the Scouts riding them in front of us came back into focus. Brilliant splashes of green below my feet turning into thick blades of grass. Darker hues of green above becoming leaves on massive trees that blow in the gentle breeze. The splotches quickly turning into a full picture. It was more breathtaking than I could have imagined. Books couldn't have ever come close to explaining this beauty. The outside world was so incredible, large and sprawling. The vibrant colors, the sounds....and this was only the beginning of our journey.


	3. The Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team go on their first expedition, encounter their first Titan and finally act on certain feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those looking for smut this is the first scenes of it. I promise next time it will be more of it and more detail. I did it this way to build emotion, angst and set the tone for upcoming events.

The grass was thick, greener than any I'd seen prior. It almost appeared as soft as a cats fur. I found myself overwhelmed with a desire to remove my thigh high brown boots and run free through the fields. To dig my toes in the fresh earth and roll around amongst the free animals of this land. Levi finally withdraws his hand from clasping mine, I turn to look at him. My big blue eyes sparkling with excitement. For a split second his face showed the tiniest bit of awe. Isabel was babbling behind us about the large trees to the left of our caravan. She was right, they were larger than any we'd seen in the training forests. These had to be hundreds, no thousands of years old. The branches alone were long enough and wide enough they could form a whole new tree! Furlan kept leaning to each side, no doubt more focused on attempting to locate Erwin's position and in turn the documents location. I never dreamed I'd have a chance to see outside the walls this way. Hell I'd long since accepted we'd be stuck underground all our lives. Only able to view the world above us via the massive hole in the ceiling. I knew I probably looked ridiculous to all those around us. Eyes wide and grin on my lips as I looked back and forth repeatedly. I didn't care. I wanted to soak this all in. Memorize every single blade of grass, flower, tree limb and animal!

In the distance I could see more rolling hills of grass, speckled with patches of red and yellow. I desperately hoped we go that route so I could see the flowers closer up than this. To be able to smell them and touch the bright colored petals. Two large brown animals galloped through the field, one had massive bone like horns coming off its head. So stunned by the beauty of them it took a moment to recall these glorious beasts were called deer. The one with antlers being the male. They were more incredible than the little sketches I'd seen in a nature guide book from over fifty years ago. 

"I can't believe this real" I whisper to Levi.

"It's pretty I guess" Levi shrugs his shoulders up. Trying to play nonchalant, but it was clear he was as impressed as the rest of us.

"Do you think they'd mind if I dismounted to go...." Isabel starts to ask when Levi turns to glare at her. All without a single word threatening her to stay on that horse. She huffs "You're no fun, sheesh" jutting out her bottom lip as she leans back on the saddle.

Captain Flagon turns his head in front of us so that he can at least see us with one eye, "Be quiet back there! This is not a field trip. We are to be on high alert till we make it to our camp for the evening. If you want to gossip like old hens do it after we dismount" his tone icy, annoyance more clear now than ever.

The four of us salute and say "Yes sir!" in unison much to his dismay. Sairam was looking now. He took the opportunity to roll his eyes, wanting us all to know how much he dislikes us still. 

From what I understand there was to be multiple break points. Areas along the route to a safe house where we'd stop if need be for food, water and seeing to our horses. The building we'd eventually end up at was about half a days ride straight south from here. It was some sort of warehouse many years ago, no one is quite sure where it came from or who used to own it. The Scouts found it on a recon mission a year ago and had been using it as an outside the walls base of operations. They crashed there over night. Then slowly with each mission push a little further out there away from it. They had a theory there was many other ruins of castles, homes and warehouses out here. Their goal was to locate those along with their study of Titans and looking for new food sources. With years of humanity still a constant unknown these missions were also helping us see how our ancestors lived before the walls were even in place. Before we joined up I had no idea how much civilization depended on the Scouting Legion. How they could possibly be the ones to save us. That these expeditions could mean the difference between a bright future of possibilities or a bleak bloodstained end.

The start of the trek was filled with beauty and fascinating sights. My mind racing over every book I'd read, sketches I'd seen and stories I'd been told. Pretty words that didn't hold a candle to what it was truly like out here. I was mesmerized by every scent and sight. Every butterfly that swooped past me with their silken rainbow wings and each gust of wind that tickled my tan face. Part of me beginning to wonder what the big deal was about coming out here. We'd been riding for hours and no sign of a Titan. Not so much as a skeleton or rotting carcass. Just trees, grass and blue skies. This thought putting me in a false sense of security. I let my guard down to look around us in every direction. My mind being pulled into thoughts of Levi and I having a small cabin here while Isabel and Furlan lived right across from us in their own cabin. It would be perfect. A quiet, peaceful life. Simplistic yet filled with joy. No longer having to scrape by or fight our own kind for the right to merely exist. We'd catch our own food, make the things we needed and take care of one another. These were things we use to discuss late at night in the underground when we couldn't sleep. Seeing with my own eyes now that the possibility of such a thing even existed? It was mind blowing.

Those thoughts, that lovely dream, interrupted by an ear splitting shriek! The noise so loud it makes my ear drums ache. I instinctively bring my hands up to cup my ears. Wincing in pain and barely able to hold onto my horse as it jolts beneath me, neighing in fear. A rumble under their hooves making it even harder to stay on my saddle. I wasn't sure if it was the shrieks shaking the ground. It was like an earthquake, so powerful I thought the ground was opening up beneath our feet in preparation for swallowing us up. Underground when the earth shifted it effected the ceiling, the ground and the walls. It was odd only having the sensation below us. Dirt flew in the air around us, large dust clouds obstructing our view! Cracking of wood barely audible as the shrieks continue. Only realizing smaller vibrations were trees falling when more dirt clouds billow out from where the forest was. I could no longer see Levi beside me or our Squad Leaders in front. I could hear Isabel choking on the dust behind me, Furlan yelling for us in a feeble attempt to ascertain our locations. It was pure chaos. The thunder of hooves up ahead as the horses yank their Scout riders in multiple different directions drowning out the monstrous screams to an almost bearable level. No matter the other noises however, that terrifying sound was it's undercurrent. 

"Incoming!" I hear Captain Flagon call out a few feet ahead. Dust was slowly clearing up, it burns my lungs making me cough hard. Once the area is visible again I see we'd somehow been cut off from the front of our caravan! Captain Flagon and Sairam were looking towards the tree line at the left of us. I was relieved to see Levi a little ahead of me. Until I turn my head. The moment my eyes settled on the tree line our commanding officers were staring down however, that relief quickly turned to ice cold dread. My breath stopping in my chest, my heart racing so fast the thud of it making my ear drums throb further. Terrified this creature emerging from the ancient forest might be able to hear my pounding heart. My blue eyes widening as they take in the sight of a real Titan.

The first part of the thirty meter high Titan to become visible were its hands and feet. For a mindless beast it acted eerily human. Using its massive hands to push the tops of the trees out of its way. The force it used to do so ripping some from the roots out of the ground while others were broken at the tops the same way I might snap a fragile twig. The fingers longer than multiple wagons lined up, the palm of its hand sending a shiver down my spine. With the flat portion of it? It could flatten my whole team at once! Squashing us like bugs with one small movement. Its feet stepping out into the sunlight. With one heavy step sending vibrations through the ground I realize that's what was shaking us. Its feet so heavy and large it was causing what felt akin to mini earthquakes with each movement. A lump forming in my throat as it's face comes out from the thick branches. It looked more human than I'd imagined. Large deep brown eyes, set almost comically wide in shape. It's nose drooping down to a pointed tip, kind of blocking view of the center portion of its mouth. That only makes its lips more terrifying. They were set in what appeared to be a mix of anger and happiness, teeth bared in a grin while the jaw clenched tightly. Teeth gnashing, making a noise similar to nails dragged over a chalkboard. This new sound harder to stand than the shrieking. The further it got out of the trees and the louder the gnashing got? The tighter the knot in my stomach got. Shouting from up ahead barely enough to jerk me from my terrified thoughts. It was one thing training on cardboard cut outs shaped like these creatures. Seeing one in person now was a whole other story. The rest of it's body was even more human looking. Legs, chest and stomach. The creature looked like what the giants in ancient fairy tales might have had they been real. The only difference physically I noted was the fact it didn't have genitals. From all appearances and characteristics this one would have been male. Captain Hange had told us they didn't reproduce the same as our kind after all. Their creation was still a mystery, but the lack of parts to procreate was more disconcerting than I cared to admit. It hinted at a larger fact I didn't have time to ponder. If they didn't use their own bodies to reproduce like us humans do then how could they keep growing in such massive numbers?! My mind reeling with these theories as adrenaline mixes in my veins. I assumed the Captain and Sairam were to handle this one, but soon as I blinked? They were heading north towards a smaller one coming out of the trees, it's hand balled in a fist. Though I couldn't see the man in its clutches, I could hear him screaming for help.

I turn my head to look at Levi, his silvery blue irises narrowed on the Titan. The creatures eyes locked on him too. With all that we'd been told it was heavily implied that Titan's didn't think. Or more accurately could not do so. They acted on pure instinct to feed. But they were clearly sizing one another up. "We are going to initiate plan alpha. You all know what to do." Levi's voice commanding. He takes a moment to look us each in the eye. No doubt sizing us up now too. Trying to read if we were in a state to handle this. I inhale sharply in attempt to steady myself, giving him a nod. His eyes softening to a more curious gaze for a moment, but quickly shifting back to our enemy as it takes another earth shaking step towards us.

The massive beast focused on us, until Sairam shouts ahead of us to get out of there. It's head quickly jerking then with all the speed of a creature half its size? It lunges towards our Captain! "Shit! It's an abnormal!" Flagon yells to us as he engages his ODM Gear and flies into the tree tops. Sairam freezes for a moment. The fear in his eyes obvious even at a distance!

I grab the reins of my horse and tug, Levi doing the same, sending the animals galloping towards the Titan though their neighing told us this wasn't a good idea. I could hear Isabel and Furlan behind me. We hadn't actually practiced this plan. It was all a theory I had. I was terrified, overwhelmed. Why was Levi throwing all his hope into an idea I'd had last minute that might not even be feasible!?! First up was Furlan, he shoots the anchor on his gear to imbed low on a tree. Sending his body flying close enough to the ground that one misstep could mean a broken bone or even death at the speed he traveled. He draws his blades for the first time, aiming at the left ankle! Slicing straight through what would be the Achilles' tendon on a human! Isabel flies off immediately after him. Mimicking exactly what Furlan had just done only her blades slicing deep into the right ankle. The monster appeared unfazed by what I could only assume was horrendous pain. It wobbled on its cut feet yet still attempted to move forward after Sairam. It's blood spraying from the wounds so hot it steams as soon as it makes contact with the cool air. I swallow thickly, the fear pumping through my veins making it hard to think. I had to do this. I couldn't let them down. I may be a coward, but I had to fight beyond that. Before my mind can race and stop me in my tracks, my instincts take over! My need to protect my friends fueling my actions. My hand moving down to my own gears handle as I drop my horses reins. Thumb engaging the trigger for the anchor. It zooms out, my body yanked from the horse's back. The wind cutting past my face making a whistling noise. The crack of it embedding midway up a nearby tree not audible due to the screams of our comrades facing other Titans not too far off. Blades drawn, I zoom towards the right back of the knee! I aim both my blades at an angle, left arm draped over my stomach so that the two appear to become one. I slice through the back of the right knee sending bright crimson blood spraying! The space between my next target barely enough time to drop the now dull blades and reload to a fresh pair. Soon as they are loaded I slam the blades into the back of the left knee! My first incision caused the Titan to buckle slightly. This cut? Causes it to fall to its knees! As it teeters I use the force of having embedded my anchor in a nearby tree to fly onto one of it's limbs. My heart racing so hard in my chest its all I can hear now. Everything else was silent. The fear still overwhelming. It was almost over though. Only one step in my plan left.

That was Levi's cue! He flies off the back of his horse in a graceful spin. Anchor embedding in the middle of the monsters back and sending him flying upward. The next fire of his gear shooting him right into the position above the giants neck. My breath catching in my throat, eyes focused on him. The Titan's hand was reaching out to grab a frozen in fear Flagon. Levi's blades cutting clean through the nape of the neck on his first try! Instantly killing the abnormal. He shoots the anchor into the scalp of the Titan as it starts to topple. Flying up to the top of its head, holstering his blades then crossing his arms over his chest as it begins to fall. It faceplants onto the ground. Time seemed to slow, he looked almost regal up there. Green Scouting Legion cap billowing in the wind and black hair fluttering into his eyes as the thirty meter tall beast hits the ground hard. Even at that force? Levi isn't moved. Not phased one bit. Dirt and grass flying up as it makes impact. The blood that had sprayed me moments earlier was turning to steam as the body of the dead Titan does the same. It was warm, it reminded me of the steam that rose up from the underground at the hole after a heavy summer rain. It evaporated from my uniform as quickly as it had drenched it. All the moisture suddenly disappearing into the air.

I shoot my anchor downward and use the wire to fly myself back to the ground. Isabel and Furlan follow my lead, landing on either side of me. Our eyes instantly drawn back to Levi. Flagon and Sairam run over, eyes wide with shock and panting desperately. "That was....incredible. I've never seen anyone take down a Titan their first try. Let alone an abnormal" Flagon was stunned, looking at us with wide confused eyes. It seemed he didn't know how to react towards us now. We'd pretty much saved their asses even though they'd been nothing but awful to us.

Levi slides down the back of the steaming Titan's skull to meet our Captain. He clicks his tongue in annoyance, rolling his eyes. "Shouldn't we rally the rest of our Squad, recapture the horses and meet up with the other squadrons?" His black eyebrow raising as he keeps his arms crossed over his chest. Staring down our Captain with clear contempt. Levi already didn't like either of these men. The reactions he'd seen from them in this high stress situation did not help matters.

"Learn to take a compliment" Sairam clenches his jaw as his hands ball up into tight fists. He was soaked in sweat, dirt covering his uniform. Splashes of blood staining his cheeks, it wasn't vaporizing like the blood on me and the others. It was clearly human blood on his flesh. That realization makes my stomach knot again.

Flagon, sighs looking around for the horses. A few huddled at the tree line, two were further ahead. I could only assume those two belonged to the fallen men from earlier. The mental image of the man in the Titan's hand screaming for help as he was slowly squeezed to death then promptly eaten....it was making panic flood my veins and tears burn my eyes. It only now was hitting me what we'd just done. How close to death we'd each come moments earlier. Compartmentalizing the fear as it happened must have been the only way I was able to fly off into that danger. It was as though my mind shoved it in a box and now that it was over all those thoughts, theories and emotions ran through my brain at once. My hand instinctively seeking out Levi's as he moves to my side. His pinky brushing across the top of my hand, but jerking it away as Flagon's eyes move to us. Our Captain's brow arching curiously as his eyes flick between us. Isabel and Furlan stood behind me, I could hear them whispering then her giggling. Had everyone seen? I lower my head, looking at the ground out of embarrassment. They all must think I am childish. Seeking comfort after that, seeking approval too. A large part of me ached to hear his praise. Flagon interrupting my internal emotional freak out by whistling to the horses. Each one looked, fear still evident on their long faces. Not wanting to budge from their positions. Too scared that something else might happen to them. I couldn't blame the poor things. I click my tongue, reaching a hand out. My horse trotting over immediately. Levi's follows after he raises a hand out. He didn't even have to call to it. The animal knew to come simply by the movement and the look in his eyes. Furlan sticks two fingers between his lips, blowing hard, and sending a high pitched whistle echoing out. His and Isabel's horse come to the noise. Flagon and Sairam's horse's slowly walked over behind theirs, our Captain jumping on the horses back in one fluid movement. His face showed clear evidence of the annoyance at our abilities with the horses. He'd worked with his for years no doubt and we'd not even seen one in person before a couple days prior. "We will take the other horses with us. Keep up. We have to find where the rest of the Scouts went." He pauses for a moment to look around us, "We shouldn't be too far from where we are stopping for the night." His next statement murmured, "Not because that short idiot told me to either"

We each hop on the back of our horses, waiting a second for Sairam to tie the two horses to either side of his reins. He rode directly behind Flagon, our Captain focused on locating the rest of the Scouting Legion. Levi, Isabel, myself and Furlan rode in a side by side line behind Sairam. We were told to keep a look out, Titans weren't usually this close to the wall but after the ambush earlier nothing was certain. Something was clearly going on out here that not even the Scouts were fully aware of. I could no longer look for the beauty out here as we rode. My mind kept flashing back to the lumbering beast that nearly made a lunch out of all of us, then back to how regal Levi looked as he took the massive beast down with one spinning swing of his blades. He was made for this. Me? Not so much. I was more of a strategist. The mere idea of having to throw myself into the arms of death over and over again....had me reeling. It didn't help matters that Isabel was between Levi and I, or the fact anytime I looked in his direction to gauge his thoughts he intentionally ignored my glance.

The ride to the abandoned castle was pretty uneventful. Our group fell in line behind other survivors. I caught snippets of conversations involving other Titan attacks, as well as the expressions of other soldiers who barely made it out alive. The raw fear, the jumping at every noise, sweat and blood staining their clothes. It chilled me to the bone. I remained quiet, keeping my eyes straight ahead. Trying my best to focus on anything other than their faces. The sun was slowly moving across the sky and with it the heat. I clutched my green cape closer to my body, unsure if the chill was from the lowering sun or the fear still prevalent in me. The longer we rode, the more stragglers we found. The few odd lone horses here and there. Mostly it was dazed Scouts looking for their squad or the ones hooting and hollering over their victories. There had been quite a few other new recruits when we'd been dragged in. They'd been none to happy about the fact four underground hoodlums were pushed through without the same training as them. They looked even more displeased as rumors of our take down of the thirty meter abnormal spread. Mostly thanks to Isabel shouting over at Furlan about it in the beginning. Now it was spreading through the troops like wildfire. Each new pick up meant a new pair of eyes studying each of us. I could feel hundreds on me and it made my skin crawl. Everyone already watched our every move, this was more intense. The few times I dare look up? I was met with hardened gazes of disbelief, ones of anger and some full of further judgment. Without hearing a word I already knew their thoughts. They didn't believe we could take down a Titan let alone one that size plus an abnormal.

Just as all the stares, the whispering and events from earlier became overwhelming we are finally welcomed to the sight of the castle. One hill over, barely visible in the setting sun stood the ruins of what once must have been a glorious estate. The castle had to be more than a few hundred years old. Four pillar-esque towers on each corner of the six story home. One tower was completely fallen in to its base. Stones littering the ground, only the doorway remained as proof it once stood as tall and proud as the others. Another tower was showing signs of decay. Appearing as though one wrong blow from the wind or bad storm could topple it in an instant. As we rode closer and the last beams of sunlight illuminate the grounds I am surprised at its eerie beauty. The stones were a mix of grays and browns. They seemed to be stacked deliberately in odd angles, the mix of colors and sizes adding to the oddity of this structure way out in the middle of no where. The owners clearly had money. They built this monstrous size home, made sure no neighbors in sight of their grounds. When we start down the hill towards the gated entrance I can make out what looks to be a warehouse. It was bright red, roof long since fallen in on itself and stones from the dilapidated tower scattered all about. The little I could see told me rocks were probably the likely source as to why the fell in. Shaken from my mental inventory of our surroundings as we all suddenly stop. Blinking a few times I realize all the other Scouts are looking forward. Intently listening to someone. My height made it hard to see, even on horseback, most the others were twice my size. I could hear a voice, it sounded a bit like Erwin's though muffled and unintelligible. I attempt to look to Levi for some hint at what was going on, but he was still avoiding my gaze. 'What was his problem? Had I done something?' My mind racing over everything as my brow furrows, eyes flicking to the backs of the Scouts in front of us. Flagon motioning with his hand to follow him. It seemed the speech was congratulating us all on making it here and saying to enjoy our night because tomorrow will be twice as hard. Everyone was following their leader to separate areas. Ours led us to a rickety old fence, muttering commands to tie up our horses. I hop off my horse, keeping my head down and doing as I'm told. Isabel bounces down to my side, "When do we get to eat??" She whines looping her horses reins beside mine.

Sairam frowns hard as he stares at her. You could see in his dark eyes he wanted nothing more than to slap sense into her. The look alone gave me cause to clench my hands into tight fists. If he laid one hand on her it'd be his last. Instead he spoke through tight lip, "If you go inside they will be passing out dinner rations as well as your sleep arrangements for the evening. Anything else should be in your saddle bags if you packed it. Not that you gutter rats would have anything" His last words muttered under his breath as he turns on the heel of his boot to follow Flagon towards the crowded entrance.

Furlan waits till the two are out of ear shot to speak. Leaning down, looking at each of the three of us then whispering "The higher ups are probably all going to have a meeting after we eat. That'll be the perfect time for me to search Erwin's belongings" He pauses to look at Levi one more time for some semblance of approval. It seemed our fearless leader was all out of that today, instead Furlan was met by a blank stare and an annoyed expression. "I mean the documents weren't in his living quarters or in his office at the base. Seems to me they have to be on him now. Probably in his bag of shit he carried out here. You three will have to stand guard and keep the Captains distracted if need be"

Isabel sighs, scratching her head and giving Furlan a confused look. "Fine, but I ain't talking to the eyebrow guy. He creeps me out" She does a mock over exaggerated shiver, sticking her tongue out. I couldn't help smiling. Even after all we'd been through today seeing my friends act as they normally do? It made me feel at ease finally.

We all weren't exactly onboard with Furlan's plan, but we didn't argue about it either. Levi kept his mouth shut, which was odd since he'd been so vocal against it all the times before. He only wanted revenge on Erwin, he didn't care about the deal struck nor the supposed payout should we deliver the documents as requested. He just wanted to pound that guys smug face into the dirt the same way his had been. I was trying my best to keep him out of my thoughts after his blatant moments of ignoring me. That all changed as he strode to my side when the four of us headed towards the darkened doorway of the castle. I felt him before my peripheral vision caught him. His hand. It was trying to grab mine. His large pale fingers wrapping around my smaller tan ones. It made me conflicted. At first so happy he wanted to comfort me, then angry that he waited till under the cloak of darkness where no one could see. 'Was he embarrassed of me? Or whatever this thing between us was?' I felt petty for even thinking this way after all we faced today. I yank my hand away and take the moment of darkness to slip between Furlan and Isabel. Keeping my periphery on Levi as torch light flickers ahead of us to illuminate our path. Shock flittering across his chiseled features for the briefest moment. Flagon was in the far corner speaking with an older woman who was bent over a crate. Crowds of people huddled together, eating and drinking and carrying on as though hours earlier we all hadn't almost died. It was crazy, but this seemed to be normal for all of them.

The four of us walk over to where Flagon was handing our rations to Sairam. Our superior still wore his signature scowl, "Here. Bread, water and a half serving of meat each. Once you finish men sleep on the left side of the main hall while women to the right" His voice monotone as he shoves the food in my hands.

"But we always...." I start to explain our dynamic almost dropping the food as he roughly pushes it into my arms just as he'd done with our uniforms days earlier.

"I don't care. You may act like a family but you aren't related by blood so no bending of the rules. You are not a child. You are a soldier. Get your shit together. Men to the left and women to the right after lights out. Got it?" Sairam glared down at me, I lower my head to avoid looking in those judgmental eyes. I felt embarrassed for pushing the matter. He was right. We weren't blood related. I was not a child any longer. We were at war. I needed to fall in line and do as I'm told.

Levi places a steadying hand on the small of my back, I could tell as he spoke he was glaring at Sairam over my shoulder, "Do not speak to her that way. We heard you the first time" My whole body tensed as I felt the pressure of his palm and the warmth of his skin through my uniform. If he was trying to make up for earlier? He was doing a great job.

It took a moment of wandering around the parlor area for Levi to locate a spot for us to sit. Most the corners, hell even the center of the floor was filled. We slip down an empty hallway, torches lit along the walls making it easy for us to see. It was brighter here than underground at least. I take a seat, letting my back slide down the wall as I do. I hand out everyone's rations. Levi takes a seat beside me, Furlan and Isabel sitting across from us. We all eat in silence. Isabel basically unhinging her jaw like a snake I'd seen in a book to devour her meal faster than the rest of us. Furlan was focused on looking for any opening to sneak away unnoticed and begin his search. I tried my best to eat. The adrenaline from earlier must be making that difficult. It didn't help matters that the way Levi was sitting had his leg pressed right against mine. My eyes repeatedly flicking downward to be sure I wasn't imagining it. The heat of him against me made my nerves even more frayed.

Isabel babbled between bites of bread about the Titans, asking Levi questions she knew he couldn't possibly have the answers to. Her questions however did seem to pique the interest of another Scout. A woman rushed over to us, eyes alight with excitement. Her dark hair pulled up into a perfect pony tail and glasses tight around her face in a way that reminded me of work goggles. She looked familiar. It wasn't till she spoke that I realized who she was. "So it was you four that took down that thirty meter abnormal on your first try??" Her voice almost sing songy showing her giddiness. Hange Zoe, high ranking Scout and second in command of the Titan studies subset. "Tell me everything!" She squatted down to be eye level with all of us, mostly wanting to speak to Levi though. He was the one who took out the Titan, we just helped immobilize it after all.

Levi sighs heavily, rolling his eyes. Trying his best to ignore Hange and continue eating, that led to more run on rambling sentences from her. He eventually gives up on sighing, silence and eye rolls. Opting to answer one and only one of her many questions, "Yes. It was us. It was a team effort. Had those three missed even one spot we could have all died."

This statement only seemed to intrigue her further. I could see the proverbial gears in her mind turning, one answer then became four more questions she planned to ask. "Who did what exactly? I heard you each had a part to play so whose idea was it? How many slices did it take to get the Titan where you wanted? Did you have any...." Her babbling was becoming worse. Clearly Levi humoring her only served to make her more curious.

Isabel interrupts her, leaning to place a hand on my knee as she spoke. "It was all Wren here's idea. She is great at stuff like that." she smiled proudly at Hange, squeezing my knee a bit causing my cheeks to flush red.

"Really? All this one's idea? How fascinating. How exactly did you come up with such a brilliant strategy? It was almost like you knew in advance how to play to all your strengths yet you'd never encountered a real Titan before! It was flawless. Genius even" Hange raises a brow up as she leans closer to my face this time. "Oh! How rude of me! I brought the two girls a little treat" She reaches a hand into her trousers pocket. Removing two pieces of something wrapped in a gold metallic wrapper. "I was sure the underground never had this, I hoped it'd make you feel more welcomed" She hands one to me and one to Isabel. My eyes widening as I study the small gold object in my hand. It glittered in the torch light, I didn't know what it was but my mouth watered. Some sort of gift we'd never had back home? What exactly had this strange woman gave us!

Isabel wasted no time, never did when food was concerned. She ripped the wrapper off, exposing the brown rectangle shaped treat. Popping it in her mouth without a second thought. Her eyes close, a soft groan exiting her throat. "This. Is. So. Amazing!" she murmurs, mouth full and words slurred slightly as she sucks on it.

Hange grins, her white teeth fully on display as she watches me open the wrapper. "It's called chocolate. One of the merchants back in Stohess usually gives me a small crate of them when we pass through. No real nutritional value but the taste is to die for right?" I open my mouth, placing the candy on my tongue. The flavor was one I'd never expected! It was rich, creamy and overtook all my senses. I'd thought Isabel was overreacting with her audible pleasure, but she had been tame. This was better than anything I'd ever tasted in my life. There was no way to describe it that would do it justice. It tasted like how love feels. Even that though didn't explain it properly.

Part of me sad the boys weren't getting one. It's in that moment I realize Furlan had slipped away. He must have taken the opportunity to go dig around for Erwin's location or to take a leak. Both were pretty viable options at this point. Levi was getting to his feet now, "The girls appreciate the gifts as you can see, but we'd rather not discuss the fight from earlier as we eat" his tone flat, no sense of emotion in any direction.

Before Hange can protest we hear someone clear their throat to the right of us. I turn my head to look up from my seated position on the floor, to my shock? It was Erwin Smith. His thick eyebrows knitted together as his cold eyes flicked from each of our faces. No doubt noticing the absence of Furlan immediately. "I was hoping to have minute of your time, Cadet Levi" His voice deep and making it clear he wasn't giving him the option to opt out. The tone making the hair on my arms stand on end when he speaks again, "Alone" he adds after that brief pause. 

Hange rises to her feet saluting Erwin the moment she is upright, "We can continue this discussion at another time. Oh and Wren? I would love to pick your brain sometime. I promise to have more sweets waiting for you when I get the chance" Her expression almost darkening as the torch light glints off her glasses frames and makes her eyes difficult to see, her grin a mix of excitement and something I could not place. It was eerie and my gut told me I should be worried.

I rise to my feet with a nod, mumbling back to her "Sure thing, ma'am. Thank you for the candy" I offer her a small smile as I grab Isabel by the elbow and pull her up too. Whatever Erwin planned to discuss with Levi made this the perfect opportunity for Furlan to search the Captains things. We could keep a look out as well under the pretense of something else. "We should get ready for bed anyway, Isabel. Let's go"

Isabel starts to argue with me, Levi shoots her a threatening look that we knew all too well. She lets out a sigh and shrugs. "Fine. I don't want to sleep in this smelly uniform anyhow" I start to drag her down the hall and Hange departs in the opposite direction. Maybe it was the candy or the adrenaline starting to wane, but as I watched Erwin lean closer to Levi and begin discussing whatever it was he needed to? I couldn't help feeling this was bad. Really, really bad.

Once Erwin saw Isabel and I were gone then heard Hange shouting in the main hall, he began his little speech to Levi. "You four did quite well today. Most would have crumbled. Most have. It's why we have such a massive turn over rate in the Scouts. Worse you could have broken then been eaten. You all showed enormous potential" the tall blonde man leaned against the ancient stone wall, peering down at Levi as he spoke. "I would very much like to know how you all came up with that little stunt....it was brilliant" his eyes narrowing further.

Levi crosses his arms over his chest, glaring back up at Erwin. The man made him sick, he hated being near him let alone this close. "Why? So that you can take that too" he arches a dark brow, his tone icy and taunting.

"Kid you need to learn to take a compliment" Erwin chuckles, until a thought sinks in "Ah. I see. So it was the dark haired one then? What is she to you anyway...." his statement more of a musing aloud than a legitimate question.

"That is none of your concern. Leave her alone" Levi's tone even more cutting. "You should be more worried about watching your back. I meant what I said Smith. I will kill you first chance I get" His dark gray eyes showing his sincerity at the last words as he speaks them.

Erwin couldn't help feeling impressed by the honesty and passion Levi was showing. Most people in the Scouts wouldn't dare look at him wrong let alone speak this much out of turn or threaten his very life. Before he can comment Furlan stumbles back down the hall. Eyes wide the moment he sees the man whose things he'd just been riffling through standing next to our friend. Isabel and I weren't too far behind. Our arms looped into one another as we discuss the candy and our sleeping arrangements. Stopping in our tracks the instant we see Levi talking to Erwin and Furlan not too far ahead starting to back up slowly. I clear my throat, calling out to Levi as we walk closer. "We are ready for bed. Figured we should all turn in now. Right, Furlan? Isabel?" I give them each a glance then they nod in agreement.

"I was just heading for bed as well. Keep it up you four. I'm hearing great things" Erwin gives us a small smile, moving off the wall and patting Levi's shoulder. Walking in long strides towards the hallway the three of us just came from. Disappearing around a darkened corner just as quickly as he had appeared earlier.

Levi clenches his jaw as the commanding officer leaves, I could instantly tell the shoulder pat had enraged him. He was seething. Moments away from exploding. "So did you find anything?" He finally asks, looking to Furlan. The three of us stunned. Up until this point he'd shown no interest in this plot. He didn't care about the papers nor the supposed payout should we even locate the documents.

Furlan shakes his head, running a hand through his light blonde locks. "Nothing. Not a damn thing. All he had was papers on formations and a letter he was planning to send out later explaining the casualties from earlier as well as the victories" A heavy sigh exiting his lips, I could tell he didn't want to look our leader in the eye.

"Hm. It must be on him then." Levi mumbles, his eyes flicking to study my face. Almost as though he were searching for my confirmation of this possibility.

A loud whistle sounding out from the main parlor breaking up our huddling and chatting. I could barely make out the words someone yelled due to the mass whispering still going on all around us. It didn't take long to figure it out though. People began to disperse. Women in one group and men in the other. Flagon stood a few meters away and motioned for the boys to follow him. Then pointed at Isabel and I, his third wave of his hand making it clear we were to follow the other clusters of women headed off. It still seemed ridiculous to me they were separating us by gender like we were school children who couldn't control ourselves.

Everyone was headed deeper into the ancient castle to what appeared to once be the great dining hall. Some of the other Scouts had moved the table and chairs out already, but the scratches evident on the rocks along with wear patterns from years of furniture standing showed the table was massive. Could possibly sit more than sixty people at once huge. As we'd been told men were taking the left side of the room. I could see Levi and Furlan readying their pallets for the evening. Without thinking I start to walk that way, Isabel still holding my arm with her free hand tugs to stop me. "Don't want to get him in any trouble do you?" She whispers. My hand clutching my satchel clenches, she was right. These people already saw us a crazy I didn't need to come off as childish too. 

Levi turns his head to look at me, his face staying blank but his eyes softening. I give him a small smile back and exhale hard. "You're right, Isabel. Let's get ready for bed." I turn to look in her eyes and she grins. 

"It'll be like a little sleepover!" Isabel giggles, letting go of me and dropping her bag on the floor. We both set to work removing the blankets from our bags. Laying our capes down first to act as a small buffer between us and the cool tile. Sleeping on the floor didn't bother us near as much as it seemed to upset the others. Their groans and complaints filled the room. For us? This was actually an upgrade. Least it wasn't a dirt floor filled with bugs like back home. I take a moment to fill my satchel with my clothes so that I can turn it into a make shift pillow before laying down. Instantly drawn to lay on my side where I can see Levi and Furlan still. They were prepping to lay down as well, which was code for Levi making disgusted faces at the filth level of this place. If they couldn't be in grabbing distance least I could see them. Even when they blew the torches out moments later? I could still make out their shapes laying down on their own pallets and preparing themselves for our much needed night of sleep.

Eventually I rolled over, turning my back to the two men whose presence comforts me. Keeping my eyes shut in hopes my mind would catch up with the exhaustion of my body and finally allow me to sleep. Whispers all around us soon died out into soft breathing and low snores. Isabel was out nearly as quick as we laid down. Her soft deep breathing making me feel somewhat normal. Levi being so far away didn't help though. For years, I was use to him being merely a few feet away at most. The first two years I was with these three I actually slept with Levi due to night terrors. So I didn't do well with being separated. A huge part of me wanted to tip toe over there and curl up beside him. I breathe out a heavy sigh, internally scolding myself that I need to stop thinking so much and sleep already. I nuzzle my cheek against the scratchy fabric of my satchel, pulling my blanket up to my chin.

It felt like an eternity of lying there, listening to the sounds of the castle and sleeping Scouts. Even after I quieted my mind it seemed near impossible to fall asleep. My ears suddenly drawn to rustling behind me on the boys side. I'd memorized near every noise in here now. That wasn't just a man rolling around in his sleep. Someone was awake. Not just awake but getting up. Next was the sound of bare feet on cobblestone. The soft padding of steps that avoided waking another told me the person had near perfect eye sight even in this dark room. My right hand moving beneath my satchel to a side pocket, locating the hilt of my knife just in case. The footsteps crept closer. Whoever it was knew where they were headed. The steps never stopped to check any of the sleeping Scouts. They moved with purpose. The closer they got the more confused I was. When the steps stopped behind me though? That's when fear slunk it's way up my spine.

I keep my breathing as normal as possible, trying my best to appear fast asleep to whoever stood above me. I could hear faint breathing and more rustling. Suddenly I feel the weight of the blanket pulling off me, the cool night air at my back. The coldness only lasting a moment though. It's quickly replaced by a familiar warmth. The subtle scent of soap masking the slightest hint of sweat told me exactly who this was. It was Levi. My heart skipped at the realization of this. 'What is he doing?!' My mind whispered. He scooted as close to my back as possible, pulling the blanket back over us. I could feel him breathing against the back of my head. His left hand sliding over my ass and up under the hem of my Scout issued night shirt. The rough palm of his left hand stroking my thigh till his fingers find the crease where it meets my other one. Everywhere he touched almost tingling. The moment he squeezes my inner thigh my whole body leans back into his instinctively and I let out a soft groan accidentally.

Levi's entire body tenses, his heart pounding was evident against my back as was the stiffness of something else in his pants against my ass. His voice coming out gravely with exhaustion, "Y....you're awake?" He stammers out in a whisper. 

I sigh, keeping my eyes closed. "Uh huh. Can't sleep either?" I murmur back.

He chuckles, leaning his forehead against the top of my head. "You know I have issues sleeping on a good night...." It was true, even when things were good he was lucky to sleep three hours a night. We'd lived in a way that called for constant keeping watch for so long that it was pretty much ingrained in him. "Besides, I kind of owed you one for the other night. You looked nervous so I hoped this would help"

I couldn't stop the smile from forming on my lips, "I appreciate that. I already feel better having you here. You sure you ain't going to get in trouble for this?" My eyes fluttering open, I could see Isabel a few feet away on her back still snoring away. His hand was still lingering between my thighs. The warmth of his bare skin on mine spreading up my legs to between them. It was a slow burn. A tingling between my legs so intense it made me want to squirm against him. It took every fiber of will power in me not to. I didn't want him to move, I wanted this to last for as long as possible. For as foreign and slightly uncomfortable as this feeling was? It was incredible too. 

"By who? The asshole with the eyebrows or the dud who is our Squad Captain? That's a joke. I'll handle them soon enough." He presses his lips to the top of my head in his attempt at a reassuring kiss, "Now then little bird, stop worrying your pretty little head about things that don't matter. Get some sleep" his voice even more gentle now.

I find myself unable to stop as I roll over to face him. My instincts telling me now was the time to do so. Even if it meant his hand would move. I had the distinct feeling I would end up with something even better if I did. My face drawn to his chest, but letting out a disappointed breath when I'm met with the buttons and fabric of his uniform shirt. "You are such a tease, Levi" I mutter into his shirt.

"What....what's wrong?" I wasn't sure if he heard my comment or it was my disappointed noise. He rests his chin on top of my head as he adjusts to accommodate my new position. Looping his left arm back over me and holding me close.

"Your shirt....nothing." I whisper, his left pointer finger taps my back as his way of telling me to continue with my statement. "Just. I assumed it'd be off is all. It's kind of a let down" I giggle when I realize how ridiculous I sound.

"Well then. Take it off." Levi responds without skipping a beat. It was my turn to tense up out of shock. I hadn't expected that reply from him. I wasn't sure what exactly I expected but it certainly wasn't that. A lump forms in my throat, before I can mentally talk myself out of it my shaky fingers rise up to his top button. It was as though they were working of their own accord. Nervously pushing the first button through the hole then the second one. Slipping up on the next few making my bronze cheeks burn a slight shade of pink. The moment his pale muscular chest is bare I nuzzle my face into it. Inhaling the scent of his skin deep into my lungs, allowing my eyes to close again. No matter what he always smelled of fresh soap and cleaning products. To most that might be odd, but for me? That was the smell of safety. The smell of home. "Better?" He mumbles, placing a kiss to the top of my head again.

I nod, nuzzling my head again. "Uh huh. Much better" breathing him in and out of my lungs. I almost felt drunk off the smell of him and the warmth of his body against mine. My eye lashes tickling his chest as my eyes open slightly, I wanted to peek at as much of his body as I could. He was so hot and cold, I wasn't sure when I'd have this chance again. My fingers on my left hand gently tracing over each muscle on his stomach. I might not be able to see all of him in this moment, but I could commit the feel of him to my memory to fill in those gaps.

Levi places another kiss to my head, this time at my temple. His lips trailing to my ear, my breath catching in my throat as his teeth graze my ear lobe. My left hand trailing lower, tracing the thin line of hair from his naval down to the button of his uniform slacks. It was a little aggravating he'd come over here fully dressed still. One after the other my fingers curl over the band. Looping beneath it enough I could just about touch his cock head if I wanted. A huge part of me did, instead my grip tightens on the band. His lips were at my jaw line now. Placing long slow kisses across it. I tilt my head to the side, my body seeming to know his path before my mind could figure him out. Levi first kisses where my jaw meets my neck, lingering there long enough for me to want to whine at him for it. I wouldn't dare. Not right now at least. His next kiss to my throat made me grateful we were lying down. Even in this position I felt my knees buckle. His hot breath on my skin causes me to shiver in anticipation of his next move. He must not know how to read that reaction. Instead of following a path lower he withdraws and moves back to my ear. Nuzzling his face there again, pressing his lips right against it. So that when he speaks? It sends a shockwave through me. He breathes out heavily against my ear "if you want me to stop....just tell me and I...." each word tickled by his lips brushing the sensitive skin of ear and the breath which each word requires.

I lean my head back up, making sure his silver eyes can see into my blue ones. "Don't. Don't you dare" I whisper back, one of my hands finding the back of his head. Fingers curling into his black messy hair. My thumb gliding against his scalp on the shaved bits. He shivers against me this time, his own breathing becoming heavier as the seconds pass. His eyes hooding as he leans in closer to my face. His lips brushing against mine in a teasing almost kiss. My breath caught in my throat again, I could swear my heart stopped beating and all sound drained from the world. The instant Levi crushes his lips to mine? It all floods back in at once! My eyes fall closed, my lips pressing back to his with every ounce of passion I can put behind it. My grip on his hair tightening a bit, if he was second guessing this too? I'd make sure it'd be a kiss he couldn't forget no matter how hard he pretended. His tongue pushing its way into my mouth. This time there was no fear, no worry at what the other was thinking. We knew the other wanted this just as much. I still wasn't sure what the hell I was doing, instead of overthinking, like I do with everything else, I give control over to my body. To my impulses. What I craved was him. There shouldn't be a right or wrong way of accomplishing that right? My tongue pushing back against his, curling and twining. The taste of him was better than I remembered. I hook my right leg over his hip. The movement forcing his hips right against my center. All that separated me from him was the thin cotton fabric of my panties.

"Fuck!" Levi groans into the kiss, pressing himself against me and grinding the still hardening bulge beneath his trousers. I let out a soft gasp, the pressure and movement sent a surge of raw pleasure through me. The likes of which I'd not yet experienced. I wasn't sure what we were doing, the only thought repeating in my mind was for him to touch me there again. The idea of him inside me. That would usually cause me to blush. To feel embarrassment over such a desire most wouldn't speak of let alone act upon. Not with someone so close to them. All of this foreign concepts to me, but ones I desperately wished to experience. Most of all to experience with Levi. His large pale hands slid down my back then up under the back hem of my night shirt. Feeling his warm fingertips on my skin was incredible. His fingers press roughly into the fabric covering my ass, he squeezes and pushes my hips towards him. I wrap my other arm around his neck, sucking his tongue playfully causing him to groan softly into our kiss. His little noisy responses only fueled my desire to push this further. I'd dreamed of this for so long, it was as though every need I had built up from the start was rushing out of me in this moment. I could no longer control myself. For him this must be much easier. He'd been with countless women underground, even a few from the cities above. But this was my first time. My desire and nervousness were near overwhelming.

I tighten the hold my right leg has around Levi's hips. He uses his grip on my ass along with the weight of his body to roll us. My back hitting the floor suddenly as his body weight pins me there. Heat floods me, starting from between my thighs and quickly spreading through my body. I felt weak and strong all at once. I almost felt like I was melting into him as his kisses become more frantic. More passionate and needy. I'd never seen him like this. He was almost vulnerable. That only served to arouse me further. My fingers tug at his hair, his knot into my panties. My heart starting to race when the fabric slips down my hips a little. Instantly I move an arm from around his neck to slide down his bare chest again. My nerves building higher again as I reach the button of his slacks for the second time. 'What if I'm doing this wrong? What if he doesn't want this?' My mind babbles but instantly I quash it as my fingers undo his button and he presses himself into my palm. He wanted this. He wanted me to touch him. Our kiss breaking for a moment so we can breathe, our lips never leaving each other's though. Hovering, our hot breaths tickling the others. I swallow thickly as I pull his zipper down. Moving my other hand from around his neck and fingers gripping his hair. Hands now both pushing his trousers down his hips enough to where I can get at his underwear. I wanted so badly to look. I'd imagined his body nude for years now. It seemed almost funny that I finally got this chance but not the ability to savor it visually. I flick my tongue out to trace his top lip first, doing so slowly. My right hand gently pushing past the band of his boxer shorts. My fingertips didn't have to go far. Once beneath the band I was met by the smooth, round hardness of his cock. His breathing hitches, I take that to mean touch it more. I push my hand in his shorts further. Allowing my fingers the chance to trace down the hard shaft first. The size of him being bigger than I'd imagine. I drag a nail gently from his balls, all the way back up his hard shaft to the soft smooth head. His body was tense, his breathing coming in soft pants against my lips. I tease his bottom lip with my tongue now as my fingers wrap around his hard shaft. Firmly gripping him in my palm and stroking slowly. "Fuck....Yes....Just like that Wren" Levi whispers, arching into my grip before crushing his lips to mine again. His kiss now more passionate than ever. His tongue plunging into my mouth roughly and curling into mine. I rub my thumb across the head of his dick, tightening my grip on his shaft as I continue to stroke him.

Levi withdraws a hand from squeezing my ass to slip around to my stomach. He presses his palm to my skin there, the heat of him making goosebumps rise where he touches. He doesn't waste a second with fumbling nervous movements as I did. His were strong and deliberate. He knew what he wanted. He knew exactly how to go about getting it. Pushing beneath the band of my thin cotton panties. I thought for sure I was seconds away from pleasure but he pauses, withdrawing his tongue from my mouth. Kissing me a few times lightly on my lips, hand hovering so close to me that I want to whine. I wasn't sure what it might feel like for his bare skin to touch my most intimate of places, but I knew I wanted it. He murmurs between kisses "I....Is....is this...."I knew what he was about to ask. Just like before our mission he was going to keep giving me the option out. He didn't want to force me. He didn't want to push me past my comfort zone even though he was fueled by desire and raw need. Knowing what he is trying to ask before he gets it out I nod as our lips press together again. He was sweet for continuing to make sure I'm ok. But he didn't need to keep asking me. I wanted this. I wanted -him- most of all. I push my tongue into his mouth this time, wanting to make sure he knows that as his fingers work down between my legs. His middle finger sliding over my sensitive raised nub he set off earlier. The instant he does it this time? The warmth of his finger, the skin to skin pressure? My whole body seems to hum and vibrate. It was hard to stop the moan building in my throat. It comes out as a shaky gasp against his lips. He murmurs between kisses again or well as best as he can with my tongue in his mouth, "Shhh. We have to be quiet" I could feel the subtle hint of a smile attempting to curl on his lips as they press to mine. He enjoyed that he made me feel good in that moment. He might be telling me to hush, but I could tell he wanted to do it again. He wanted to make me moan, he wanted to be the cause of my blinding bliss. His fingers grazing the seam of my lips down between my thighs, this time he was the one trying to stop a moan. I was wet from the start, being close to him had that result for a while now. This was different. I was soaking wet. So wet in fact I was surprised he hadn't felt it through the fabric first. "Fucking hell" Levi whispers in a heavy exhaled breath, his cock hardening in my hand further. This only made me wetter. The idea that I was turning him on like that. His pointer finger pushes between my lips, gently sliding inside of me. His body arching on top of me as I squirm beneath him in hopes of his finger going deeper, faster. I could feel the rush of more making my walls slicker as they tighten around his finger. His breathing turning ragged again, I could feel his heartbeat speeding up too. I wanted to whine, to tell him I needed him right now. Instead I kiss him a little rougher which leads to him inserting a second finger inside my hot wet center. He keeps them tight together, curling and uncurling them inside me slowly. The vibrations of pleasure and tingling slowly building. My own breathing becoming soft little gasps, we keep it up for a few minutes. My stroking of his hard cock and his fingers diligently working inside of me. 

Levi's tongue withdrawing from my mouth the first hint he was ready to move onto something else now. Breaking our kiss to rest his forehead on mine as he pants out heavily. Slowly pulling his hand from between my thighs causing me to let out a soft whimper noise I'd been holding back. My eyes opening a bit, just in time to catch the sly smile on his lips. "Don't be like that. We are only starting this." His words gravelly still but with desire this time. "Take your night shirt off." His words commanding and part of me hesitates at first till his eyes meet mine. The primal desire evident in the silver irises I've always longed for to see me in this way. I'd hesitated for fear of never touching him again. Of this moment ending before it even started. That maybe he was regretting letting it go this far. Instead? I realize I'm getting exactly what I'd always wanted. Struggling to swallow thickly at the nervous lump in my throat, I reluctantly let go of his hard shaft. Propping up slightly on my elbows, my fingers grabbing the bottom hem of my pushed up night shirt. Levi was struggling to get his trousers off, it was the first time I'd ever seen him nervous. He struggled to get them down while remaining on top of me. Getting them down to his knees as I pull my night shirt over my head. I drop it on the floor beside me and when I turn to look? I am met by Levi's stunned expression. His eyes studying my nearly nude frame in the dimly lit dining hall. Just enough moonlight was peeking through a window for our vision to see as clear as if it were daytime. One perk from living underground that was working in our favor. He stopped fighting with his pants to reach out and cup one of my bare breasts. Gently palming it, thumb tracing my nipple till he gets it to harden and rise. I shiver under him. His hands were cool against my skin, his rough finger tips rolling in a slow circle over my nipple sending a wave of goosebumps rising up on my arms. My soft ragged breathing causing my chest to heave beneath his touch. His eyes peering down at me with such intensity it was as though they were sketching me into his mind. I'd always wondered if he'd noticed when I started to become a woman. His look told me he had long been stealing glances and was enjoying being able to touch me. This realization only heightening my need for him. I had assumed it was one sided. 

I could feel my cheeks heating, no doubt burning crimson over how literally exposed I felt right now. He leans down, kissing my collarbone then trailing his lips to my breasts. Kissing gently, sucking at my skin lightly. He would suck till I squirmed a bit from the slight pain. Flicking his tongue out over the area to calm the burn his sucking caused me. I arched into his kisses, my hands sliding to his sides now. Having to scrunch down a bit to find his half off trousers. Pushing them down further, as much as I could at least. Getting them down to his knees then using my left foot to push them down to his ankles. His lips and tongue finding my right nipple now. He runs his hot tongue over the raised edges in a slow circular motion till he is able to get it to harden. When he realizes I got his pants down further he kicks them the rest of the way off. Playfully nipping my collarbone as he places his hands on either side of my body. Bringing his face back level with mine, silver eyes piercing me with his gaze. All that separated us now were the thin layers of our cotton underwear. He pressed the bulge hidden by his underwear against me, opening his mouth to speak. No doubt to ask again if I wanted this. Just like the day Erwin found us and he kept saying I could back out of our plan. One of my hands grabs his chin as the other finds the band of his boxer shorts. Tugging the last remaining fabric down his hips as I whisper, "Stop worrying about me, Levi. I want you. And this." I give him a shy smile as I free his hard length from the confines of his underwear.

My thumb dragging over his bottom lip, he kicks off his boxers and presses a kiss to my finger. I guess all it took was my confirmation verbally. Soon as his underwear was off, Levi was pulling my panties down my hips then lifting my legs to get them off of me. He adjusts his position on top of me, pulling the blanket back over us a little higher. Placing each of his palms on either side of my body as I bring my legs up. I rest my knees on both sides of his hips. I was so nervous I thought I might explode! This was my first time. Levi had done this more times than I probably even knew about. If I was bad....he might not want me after. I'd heard from Isabel most guys just wanted this one thing then would leave. I swallow again, studying his face in the dim moonlight. The light of it shone from the window nearby and his pale skin appeared to glow in it. He was perfect.

Levi puts all of his weight on one hand. Guiding his other down between us to grip his cock. Using that to position the head of it up against my wet lips. I inhale sharply, bracing myself as he slowly pushes his hips forward into me. I knew the first time hurt. I'd heard about it from Isabel and some of the girls who worked in the brothels. It was painful then bliss. Unless the guy was a virgin too then it supposedly was all around awful. It almost felt like a sharp building pressure as the head of his cock pushed through and began to slide into my slick tight walls. He was being slow, as gentle as possible. I knew he was worried about hurting me more than necessary. He was filling me inch by inch. My eyes half closed trying their best to focus on his face. He was biting onto his bottom lip, trying his best to not make a noise. When he goes as deep as he can? The pressure turns to a shooting pain. I wince, he must have seen it because he starts to withdraw. Slowly pulling his length back out, leaving the tip inside of me. He leans back in, kissing me softer this time. With another push of his hips he thrusts into me. This time he doesn't go as slow. Filling me up completely in one fluid movement. Leaning in and crushing his lips to mine as the head of his cock hits the back wall inside of me. The pain was less this time. His deep kiss helping to distract from the small twinge of it. He repeats this motion, I bring my legs up and hook them around his hips. My heels pushing into the small of his back and helping to push him deeper. He groans softly against my lips. I wrap my arms back around his neck, arching into him each time he thrusted into me. Working my hips up off the floor to meet his movements too. I was running simply on instinct and desire. Using years of pent up needs and fantasies in hopes it was something he might like. My body telling me what to do.

The pain was going further away with each deep rough thrust Levi makes into me. His hips were starting to speed up, the pressure deep within me was building. It felt amazing. Him inside of me, him on top of me, the taste of him on my lips with each kiss. It was incredible. He was intoxicating. I felt every fiber of my body starting to tingle as my pleasure builds. His breathing coming out in heavy pants each time he thrust into my tight soaking wet walls. I could feel them tightening around his hard cock the harder and faster he pushed his hips into me. My own breath turning to soft gasps of pleasure, my heart pounding so hard in my ears its hard to hear. His soft noises of pleasure muffling into our kiss, but it was becoming far more difficult for me to stay quiet the longer this goes on. my fingers curling into his straight black hair, knotting into it with a grip tight enough I can keep his lips locked to mine.

My nails dig and drag hard enough down his back there would no doubt be red marks in their wake. Levi lets out a growl of approval at the mix of pleasure and pain with another quick rough thrust into me. This was becoming primal. Animalistic. Our bodies entwined and fueling the others. His thrusts, his noises, the looks of pleasure on his face? They had my own bliss building. We were in our own little world. Instead of the reality where we were outside the walls in a decrepit dining hall surrounded by sleeping Scouts....it was just us. No Scouts. Certainly no Titans. No politics and no judgments. I could feel a pressure building within me. Not like the kind that led to the initial pain. This was a slow burn, almost a mix of tingling and throbbing between my thighs that spread outward. The feeling so foreign it almost made me anxious. It was akin to anxiety in some ways but it wasn't bad, it was amazing. My tongue still pushing and gliding against his as we kiss, our bodies so in sync with one another we might as well be one. It was this dynamic that gave us a false sense of security. We'd tried our best to keep it down, but not good enough. Usually Levi would have noticed the sound of movement or an approaching enemy. In this moment though? He was wrapped up in me, literally.

Footsteps approached from the men's side of the hall, torch light in the hand of the lead person to light their path to where we are in the midst of expressing our feelings physically. Levi arches on top of me as he thrusts again. I bring My hips up and down to meet his movement. I let a soft moan slip out, his lips muffling it barely. The torch light burning my closed eye lids to a bright white, confusing me, but when the familiar voice booms out next....I realize what's going on. "What the bloody hell are you two doing?!" The stern voice bellows. Levi stops his thrust, our eyes flying open as our kiss breaks. Both of us panting and bewildered, I was desperately hoping this wasn't really happening. 'Maybe the moment is so intense I'm hallucinating?' My brain whispers. My eyes taking a moment to adjust to the bright torch light. Levi leaning on one elbow and moving his other hand above his eyes to stop the blinding orange and yellow flames. "Get off her and get dressed. You two should be ashamed of yourselves!" the voice spoke again. It was Flagon. Half asleep with disgust evident on his face and in his voice. Sairam at his side. His expression obscured by the dark, but sure it was equally as annoyed. Erwin was behind them, studying the two of us carefully. The amusement in his typically icy gaze scared me more than our Squad Captains tone.

To Be Continued.


	4. The Oncoming Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their special moment was interrupted Wren and the others are thrown back into the danger beyond the walls where everything changes in a single moment. **This chapter will contain detailed violence and loss.**

Levi awkwardly climbs off me, sitting down on the ground beneath the blanket beside me. Everything was blurred. My whole body was almost humming. I'd reached the pinnacle of bliss and just as I was going to climax? This group of morons interrupted! Flagon leans down to grab Levi's underwear and trousers, tossing them at him roughly with a huff. "Can't believe the two of you. Disgusting. Absolute animals I swear" He grumbles shaking his head as he glares us down.

I pull the blanket tight to my chest in attempt at modesty. This was embarrassing! My face burned, I knew that it wasn't just my cheeks turning red now. "I...I...know sir. I'm sorry sir" I stammer out, hanging my head so I didn't have to make eye contact.

Levi struggles to get his boxers and trousers back on under the blanket. Pausing to place one of his hands atop my left one that's beneath the blanket. Leaning his face close to mine, his lips brushing my ear teasingly before breathing out against it. The action sending a shiver of desire down my spine. We might have just been interrupted but this one act made me want him all over again. "You have nothing to apologize for. They should be saying sorry for interrupting our private moment" he whispers each word tickling my ear, squeezing my hand in attempt at reassurance.

Sairam leans down to grab the edge of my blanket and tugs at it. "Come on. Now. You heard your Squad Captain, rookie" His tone just as cutting as Flagon's had been. Erwin on the other hand remained silent. Watching us like a predator sizing up prey.

Levi clenches his jaw, putting an arm across my chest to protect me from their eyes. Turning his head to face them again. His eyes narrowing at the man "I'll go. Leave her alone. Show you have some class for fucks sakes." he snarls out. Glaring until Sairam feels so uncomfortable he releases the blankets edge.

Erwin steps forward now, moving Flagon and Sairam out of the way. "You heard the cadet. Why not leave the girl so her friend can see after her?" He looks to the right, my eyes following his gaze. This was just getting worse. Isabel was wide awake. Sitting up, staring at us with wide confused eyes. She was rubbing sleep from her eyes, but never looking away from us. I could already tell she had a million questions bouncing around in that head of hers. For the first time Erwin's expression was softer, he seemed almost amused by this. Not shocked at all like his comrades. It was as though he knew this would happen sooner rather than later. He appeared understanding of all it. 

Levi breathes out a heavy sigh, turning to face me one more time. He brings a hand up to grab my chin and turn my face back towards him. His silver eyes studying every inch of my face. "It'll be ok. I'll see you in the morning." He leans in pressing his lips to mine one last time. This time though? It was gentle, sweet and lingered for only a moment. I press my lips back, eyes barely having time to close when he pulls away. "If you're going to lecture me again make it quick" he grumbles. Getting up, grabbing his shirt from the floor and following the three men.

When my eyes fly back open Levi is gone. The torch light flickering away as the four men head back to the other side of the great hall. My mind racing over what this will all mean in the morning and how embarrassing yet amazing this was. Snapped from my feverish thoughts when I feel Isabel's hand on my shoulder. She had gotten up, gathered my night shirt and panties in the time it took me to come back to reality from that kiss. It took a second for me to realize she was speaking, "Wren, did you hear me?" She whispers, brows knitting together in a concerned expression. Her dark eyes studying me as I sit there in a heap holding the blanket tightly to my chest. I shake my head in response and she frowns. "Ok. I said lets go to the bathroom and clean you up...." she pauses again a smirk taking the place of her concern, "and fill me in on everything!" a soft giggle exiting her throat. She brings a hand to her lips in an effort to muffle the noise after remembering we are surrounded by sleeping Scouts. She was almost bouncing in excitement. 

I could feel my cheeks flushing again as I awkwardly try to stand. My legs weak, shaky even. The fact I was still naked beneath my blanket didn't help matters either. The small square rough spun fabric barely covering me. My breasts weren't huge or anything, but the smallness of the blanket made me acutely aware of the changes my body had undergone in the past couple years. Though we'd only been interrupted minutes before? My thighs and hips were sore. Akin to having done heavy labor all day. Trying to take a step almost made me fall over! Isabel grabs me before that happens, slipping an arm around my waist and helping me lean against her as she keeps my clothes tucked under her other arm. We shuffle in silence down the open aisle towards the exit of the dining hall. Thankful the women on our side of the great hall had sense enough to leave an open walking area before everyone fell asleep. I'd hate to have to explain this to anyone else. I try my best to keep my blanket wrapped around me. Wincing every step from the soreness in my lower body. No one ever warned me about this part, but I assumed it'd be far worse tomorrow.

I do my best to keep up with Isabel as she guides us through the dark hallway to the bathroom all the women had been using. Pausing for a moment to light a few candles, illuminating the old stone walls of the long abandoned washroom. The grey and brown stones only adding to the coldness of this room as the flames flicker. The white wash basin chipped and stained from long ago use. Scuffs on the floor told the story of constant movement just as the dining hall did. These little hints of the past made me all the more curious of this place. Of the past inhabitants and how humans use to live in those days. Isabel moves back to my side then walks me to a chair sitting by a sink and helps me sit down. Shuffling to shut the door behind us as I adjust my blanket again. She grabs a bottle of water off the counter and a washcloth from a stack near it. "Here, I know I bled a lot my first time. I'm sure poor Farla...." she pauses and offers me the rag. I wanted to push her to continue her statement. I knew for a long time something was going on between them. Hearing it almost confirmed by her was a whole other story however. I sigh, taking it then motioning for her to look the other way. She laughs, "It's not like you got something I ain't ever seen before but fine" she turns her back to me and I open the blanket. For the first time seeing the blood on my tan thighs from what Levi and I'd just done. For some reason it made me want to cry. Tears burning my eyes with the threat of falling, throat tightening. It wasn't that the sight of it made me sad. It was more of an overwhelming foreign emotion. As though every emotion known to man knotted up inside me. Twisting, interlocking and growing with each passing second. It was almost like a piece of me was now gone, but replaced by something I couldn't quite put my finger on emotion wise. Instead of giving in to the tears I breathe in deep then slowly wipe the damp white cloth over my thighs. It was sad wiping this away. Almost like with each wipe of the deep crimson stains it never happened. Luckily the blood had yet to dry. It was not as hard to wipe away as blood from an altercation underground usually was. Isabel huffs "So are you going to explain or do I have to push you to do so?"

It didn't take long to get the blood off, I grab my night shirt and panties from the counter where Isabel had laid them. Her tone told me that my silence would not be accepted as an answer. "Well, what do you want to know?" I mumble pulling my panties back on. A soft hiss exiting my clenched lips as I wince in pain. Each leg going into the holes causing a throb to reverberate through my entire body. I felt as though I'd lost in the worst fight of my life.

Isabel giggles and bounces on the tips of her toes, "Everything! All of it! Ok ok first how'd it start? Oh and who made the first move??" She was almost babbling in excitement now.

I pull my shirt on over my head, a smile creeping into place when I realize it smells like Levi. "After everyone was asleep he crept over and crawled under the blanket with me. Said he owed me for the other night" I shrug my shoulders up even though her back is to me still. "You can turn around now"

Isabel spins on her heel and flails her arms, "So cute!" Her tone almost an excited squeal it's so high pitched.

"After that, things are kind of a blur. We kissed for a while, then we...." I pause and swallow thickly, saying this aloud was embarrassing "touched each other. He kept asking if I was sure which kinda annoyed me" a small smile on my lips as my mind replays it.

Isabel's eyes widen, "Wait he actually asked that? More than once?" She leaned in closer to me as though she were trying to ascertain if that was true. "Wow didn't know he had it in him"

I nod, running my finger through my messy brown hair nervously. "He was sweet and gentle at first. Things got intense fast though. I'd never felt anything like it, the almost primal desire he brought out in me...." realizing what I was saying caused me to slam my mouth shut and cheeks to burn bright red again.

Isabel puts her hands on my shoulders and shakes me playfully. "Don't start then quit at the best part! I've been waiting years for the two of you to finally do this! I need to know all of it Wren" she gives me a stern look but it was one I knew she was forcing to make me laugh.

It works. I laugh softly then stick my tongue out at her. "Fine. Wait...what?! What do you mean waiting for years?!"

Isabel purses her lips for a moment, "If I tell you, you can't say a word to Levi or Farlan. They'd both kill me. Got it?" Soon as she asks I nod furiously, my eyes wide. "Ok so there's a few times Levi said something to Farlan when drunk. Well more than a few. I mean we knew you were in love with Levi for a long time. Hell the wall in our old dump of a home knew" She snorts out a giggle and I narrow my eyes at her "Oh fine, ok anyway. So the first time the boys were at the bar and some guy asked about you. Apparently Levi swung on the guy. Punched him right in the face and broke the dudes jaw for asking to take you out."

I blink a few times, a little shocked that'd happened without me knowing. "He did that....over me?" I mumble, mostly to myself.

Isabel hears me though and smiles, "Yep. That's not even the best one though. So you know how the boys would go out boozing and whoring after a big score? Levi let it slip when he got drunk enough he was struggling with feelings for you. Usually about five beers in I think Farlan said. He would say how he wanted more with you but feared a breakdown of our group" my eyes instantly drawn to the floor, a frown settling on my lips. I hadn't even thought that a possibility. I was so selfish. Had I pushed him into this? If things go bad would it be my fault? If our family fell apart I'd be to blame. She squeezes my shoulder, "I ain't even told you the best one yet!" my eyes flick back to her face. She was near giddy with excitement now. "Remember that night we went out to run that con on a few of the Royal Guard? Where we got their money and guns after they passed out then drank the rest of their booze?"

I nod slowly, it took a moment to recall that evening "Yea but the last half of that night is blank. We got so hammered on that peach flavored whiskey the soldiers had" remembering what I could of that evening made me smile a little. Isabel and I had worked so well together. It was as though we were one, knew what the other were thinking without a single word. Fluid. I'd worked on that plan for weeks. To see it come to fruition better than I'd expected was exhilarating. We gained a lot of quick cash, selling some of the guns afterward earned us even more. We also got some great intel we used on a con later that month. Levi had seemed proud of us too.

Isabel laughs, "Yes! Well we made it back and I went to bed. You apparently went over to the boys while they were working on the next plan you'd given them a strategy for before heading out with me. You teased Farlan, saying he was a tall adorable string bean of a man or something. Poor Farlan is still confused by that" she snorts again, I could tell she was trying to hold back her laughter. "From what Farlan said, Levi was standing up drawing a map and you moved in between them then grabbed Levi's face in your hands. Leaned in close and said how he was the most handsomest man you'd ever seen. Smartest and bravest too. You leaned in really close, Farlan was pretty sure you were about to kiss. Instead you got on your tip toes and kissed Levi's forehead. Then told the pair you needed to lay down. Before you left though, you apparently grabbed Levi's ass." I was horrified the instant the words left Isabel's lips, it must have been evident on my face because she shook her head "no no just wait sheesh. So impatient I swear! After you left Levi smiled. Actually truly smiled. First one Farlan said he'd seen in a few years at that time. Then looked at him and said, word for word, 'one of these days I'm going to marry that girl' then went back to work. Farlan wanted to push him for more info, even tease him but that smile. Something about the look on his face made him let it go"

I couldn't believe what she was saying. Her last statement bouncing around in my head over and over. "He really said that?" I finally manage to ask after a long silence. "I'd thought he saw me as a little girl this whole time. He'd been saying....and doing these things all along. How was I not able to see this?" Running my fingers through my hair again as my mind races.

Isabel brings her right hand down gently on the center of my head with a mock karate chop, "Come on, don't go getting lost in your own head again" She cracks a wide grin and I breathe out nervously before giving her a half smile in response. "I dunno why this surprises you. You are one of the most incredible people I know. Your brain is like every book in human history rolling around up there. You can see twenty steps ahead of almost everyone. You have a kind heart. A gentle playful nature." She ruffles my hair as she pauses "and as Levi said, you are beautiful. I don't know why you are so confused by him actually returning your feelings."

I keep the smile on my lips, nodding slowly. "You know I have a hard time with over thinking things. I guess it makes it hard for me to process anything in relation to myself. Makes it difficult for me to understand how anyone could like me. Especially someone as incredible as Levi" I shrug my shoulders up a bit. I had dreamed for so long that maybe one day he would see me with the same eyes I see him through. Learning that he had for so long almost makes me angry with myself. How is it could be so blind? 

I open my mouth to protest. I'd spent this whole time going on and on about Levi, I didn't even get the chance to push the subject of her and Farlan. I wanted to know if their first time was like this. If it was as awkward the next time they saw each other. How much changes after this important moment. I had so many questions rattling around in my head for her. Isabel waves her hand before opening the door, motioning with a finger to her lips we needed to stay quiet. She must have known. She was trying to rush me out of here before I could bombard her with rambling mass amounts of questions. Most thought she was a bit of a ditz. Truthfully she could read people better than most. Her and Farlan had kept their relationship quiet as to not anger Levi or upset the balance of our group. Guess I shouldn't have expected this important moment to change that.

Isabel quietly led me back to where we were suppose to be sleeping. I struggled to walk on my own due to the soreness in my lower extremities. Luckily she helped me get back there. My head instantly turning towards where Levi and Farlan should be in this darkened massive room. All the torches had been extinguished in the room again. Even with my heightened sense of sight in dark places I could see nothing. There was also the chance the three men who took him were still dolling out some sort of punishment to him. "He's probably sleeping. Like we need to be" Isabel whispers in her best attempt at a stern tone. I roll my eyes, blanket folded underneath my arm as I bend down and attempt to get comfortable on the cool stone floor again. Once laying down on my back I unfold the blanket and spread it out on top of me. Bringing it up to my chin and inhaling deeply. Just like my night shirt, the blanket smelled of Levi. Soap, sweat, his skin. It was imbedded into every fiber. I couldn't help smiling as I bury my face in it and roll to curl up on my side. Inhaling him back into my lungs as my whole body begins to feel heavy. I hadn't realized it until now. Maybe it was all the emotions released during that intimate moment or the physicality of it all. Whatever the case I was suddenly exhausted. First it was my body, next was my eyes becoming so heavy they flutter closed on their own and last was my mind. Suddenly all thoughts and emotions quieting. I felt warm. Safe. Enveloped by the smell of Levi on my things lulling me to sleep far quicker than I could have guessed.

I must have dozed off into a hard sleep. It was dreamless. Pitch black nothingness that swallows you whole. It sounds scarier than it was. This particular time it was comforting. Nothing bad, nothing good, yet safe in the land of nothing. I was woken suddenly, jarred from the blackness by Isabel and Farlan's low tones. It sounded serious but couldn't quite make out the words at first. I kept my eyes closed, straining to hear as my body slowly catches up to my mind. When I hear my name then Levi's....I knew exactly what they were discussing. A lump formed in my throat, so she was telling him about last night. I hear Farlan chuckle saying it was about time and that Levi does seem a little less pissy this morning. I let out a fake soft groan to alert them to my being awake. They instantly quiet themselves. as I push myself up and ball a hand into a fist, using it gently to rub sleep from my eyes. I flash them a small smile, "Morning guys" the two of them look at each other then me then each other again, I could tell they were having to stifle their snickering. 

"Better get a move on. Flagon says we barely have enough time to dress and eat before we all move out." Farlan says as he stands, "Levi and I will get your rations while you get back in uniform. Be quick though. Alright, Isabel?" He shoots her a knowing look.

"Yea yea, no gossiping or taking forever in the mirror. Got it" Isabel's tone mocking as she gathers the messy stack of clothes I could only assume was her uniform.

I nod, grabbing my satchel I'd been using for a pillow then stumble after Isabel as she runs back down the hallway we shuffled quietly down hours earlier. That realization only slightly less embarrassing in the morning light. We had to share the room with a few other girls from different Scouting groups. They all stared at us. Some in disgust, some in confusion and one or two even seemed impressed. None of that changed the fact they all stared as we dressed. I got my uniform on the best I could. Struggling a little with the pants due to the soreness in my thighs and hips. Fingers not wanting to cooperate as I button the top. Everything seemed more difficult already. I was not looking forward to riding a horse all day again. Especially with the ache in my lower body and the fog still clouding my brain.

After we dressed we went back to where we slept to pack up our things, pulling our capes on last then heading back to the main area to meet the boys. Once we turned a corner they were easy to spot. Standing over in the hall we'd eaten in last night. Farlan looked like a lost child, Levi on the other hand was staring blankly at the food in his hands. "Ah! there you two are!" Farlan yells across the sea of people. We stride through the pockets of other soldiers eating and chatting in their half awake haze. "I'd have waved if my hands weren't full" he gives Isabel a joking pout of an expression as she snatches a bread ration from his right hand with a giggle.

Levi turns to look at me, my breathing instantly stopping as his silver eyes pierce right through me. Was this going to be weird? Or would he pretend nothing happened? The latter would be the worst case scenario. "Here" he mumbles, shoving the bread in my hands. The other piece he takes a big bite out of then turning his head back to where he'd been looking. My eyes following his glance I see what was drawing his attention, Erwin. He was at the end of the hall talking with all the squad captains. I breathe out a heavy sigh of relief, so it was neither. Things were normal. "Farlan, we are taking the documents today and getting the fuck out of here. You get the papers and I end that smug bastard." Farlan nods furiously, trying to speak with a mouthful of bread and failing miserably. I start to eat at my bread too. It was pretty stale, but better than nothing. Isabel joins Farlan in staring down Erwin. Levi takes that chance to discreetly take my free hand into one of his. "When this is all behind us....we will figure this out" he motions between us with his other hand that held his bread. I frown, starting to pull my hand from his. The way he phrased it made me think he was regretting last night. He catches my expression and feels the tug of my hand, "I don't mean it that way. I mean that we will...."

Levi interrupted by the sound of a ear piercing whistle. I jerk my hand from his as Erwin walks past us with the other Captains trailing behind him. The tall blonde man almost glided his steps were so fluid. Stopping once he comes to the center of the entrance hall. "Listen up! It's time to move out! Today will be the test. Remember your positions and jobs. This will be more dangerous than yesterday. We are heading into the heart of Titan country. Keep your wits about you. Let's make this the most successful mission yet!" Erwin slams his fist over his chest to salute us all, every single Scout in the crowd did the same. Including us. Even Levi did it, though I saw him roll his eyes out of the corner of mine.

Soon enough we were all loading up our horses and getting back into our small groups. Flagon and Sairam were whispering to one another when the four of us ride up to meet them. "Well if the two of you are done pawing at each other and the other two are done lollygagging we will get going" Levi clenches his jaw in annoyance as Flagon spoke. I feel my whole face redden. I couldn't believe our superior would say such a thing.

"Those two, like rats. Guess we shouldn't be surprised they are from the underground after all." Sairam sneers as he cracks the reigns. I keep my head down. As much as I wanted to tell him off I was becoming keenly aware of the hierarchy of the military. We were the lowest common denominator while those two ranked above us. Anything I do could also reflect back on my three friends. It was best to keep quiet. At least for now.

We had to wait for Erwin's group as well as ten others to leave out before us to take our outer right flank position. We would mainly be the warning system for the right side. If we saw a Titan we needed to fire off a smoke gun. If we saw another type of obstacle, we again had to fire off a smoke signal. Erwin had response signals that we were to respond to as well. Flagon carried most our smoke guns while each of us had one for an extreme scenario. If all hell breaks loose and we need to call for help we each were given a gun for that purpose. From what our Captain explained we'd mostly be seeing the flares for 'change direction' and maybe the odd Titan sighting one in there. We were ordered not to engage unless absolutely necessary. We were to keep riding. Follow the flares and keep going onward. The exercise should last most the day then we'd set up camp back at the castle ruins again. If the outing was a success the plan was to push further tomorrow using this new strategy, hopefully locate a second base camp a little further out. That's what the higher up's all say at least.

Captain Flagon and Sairam were ahead of us again, the squad in front of us still in sight. The one behind us visible if we turned our heads. The inner line of the formation was not visible however. This whole idea of long distance communication was fascinating. My mind was working overtime at the possibilities this could open up. This might even make it possible for them to reclaim much of the land our ancestors lost. For our kind to no longer live on top of one another like caged beasts. The mere thought made me excited. My eyes flicking to the horizon, watching a flock of birds just over the tops of a vast forest. The trees barely obscuring the hint of a mountain on the other side. Tops of the rocks shrouded in fog and dark clouds. They didn't look right to me. I may not have been above ground very long, but the daytime sky was meant to be a brilliant shade of blue. These clouds were ominous, grey shades on the edges fading into pitch black. So dark I feared they could block out the sun. Swallowing nervously, I look around to see no one else had taken notice yet. The clouds seemed to be rolling fast off that mountain top. The only experience I had with rain was through the hole that led to the surface the four of us found many years ago. "Sir?" I call out. The hoof beats of our horses drowning out my meek attempt at garnering Captain Flagon's attention. I clear my throat switching the reigns to my left hand so I can bring my right hand up to the side of my mouth. "Sir! Captain Flagon!" I yell much louder this time, my hand cupping allowing my voice to echo loudly.

It worked! He heard me! He turns his head, brow furrowing and studying me for a moment, "What is it, solider?" Flagon hollers back at me.

I motion to the right of us where the dark clouds were rolling in quicker than expected. "There" I yell back.

Flagon looks to the west of us, eyes widening slightly when he sees the clouds. They were creeping closer by the second and growing darker with each hoof beat. Sairam answers in place of the Captain. "Don't be over dramatic. It's just a little rain" he snorts out a mocking laugh "I get you thugs have never seen weather before but rain won't kill you" Flagon lets out a nervous laugh. His eyes not leaving the on coming storm clouds.

The way our Captain keeps flicking his eyes to study the storm makes the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. I look to Levi and whisper. "I have a bad feeling about this" He nods, looking to his left and letting Farlan know to be vigilant. Farlan then warns Isabel. Just because these two in front of us wanted to ignore what a storm could mean out here during an exercise doesn't mean we had to.

Thunder rumbles the sky and the earth around us, a bolt of lightening breaks free from a cloud! An ear shattering crack followed by a boom in the forest nearby causes our horses to spook for a moment. Birds squawking, fleeing the path of the downed tree back into the air. Wings flapping so hard the sound of them all together almost as unnerving as the quick weather shift surrounding us. I try to calm my horse as best I can. The sudden smell of smoke not helping matters. "Must have taken a tree down!" Captain Flagon calls back to us. Stating the obvious had become more than a habit for this man it seemed. "Keep going! We stay in formation till we see a signal" the longer he made us ride, the closer the storm got, the worse the feeling building in the pit of my stomach got. Smoke clouds billowing from the forest only agitating our horses further. I was keeping my focus above us, watching as the dark clouds gained on us. My tan face tilted upward as the first few drops of cool rain fall. Splashing on my forehead and cheeks. My eyes instantly closing as I savor the feeling. Large cool drops hitting my warm skin then rolling gently down my cheeks. Leaving clear damp trails in their wake. I'd felt rain water once or twice underground, but this was a million times better. Accompanying the rain was a distinct crisp smell that hung in the air. It was fresh and the humidity building in the air making it all the more prominent. The rain water running down my jaw and neck intoxicating. My eyes fluttering back open as another clap of thunder echoes out and pulls me back into this moment. Searching the sky desperately for any hint of what's to come.

As I tilt my head back level I catch a bright red flare firing off to the east of us. "Captain! Captain! A flare! Someone shot a red flare!" I yell but before Flagon can respond the rain begins to pour. Large heavy drops pounding down from above. We all reach and pull our hoods over our heads to keep the water from our eyes. Our horses slowing down, Flagon scrambling to find his smoke grenade guns. "That won't work in the rain" I call out to him again, but he doesn't listen. He finds the green smoke gun, firing it. The rain instantly killing the colored vapor soon as it leaves the muzzle. Next he tries a yellow one. Resulting in the same failed outcome.

"We need to keep our eyes peeled. We keep riding in the formation for now. If they changed direction we are bound to run into the others sooner or later" Flagon turns to speak to the four of us through the downpour. He was trying to appear calm, but the worry was clear on his face. Red meant a Titan was spotted. Not just any Titan but an abnormal. The smoke was pretty close too. About sixty meters to the left of us. Depending on size it could take a matter of minutes for that beast to get us. 

The rain was pounding down harder, lightening flashing through the sky. Levi motions for the three of us to move closer to him as Flagon and Sairam argue ahead of us. "One of us should track down Erwin" He begins, tone flat and eyes glaring a hole in the back of our Captain's head. "Those two are distracted. The storm is causing low visibility. It's perfect timing to take him out and get the documents"

Farlan nods a few times, "Good idea! If I ride off now towards the...."

Levi raises a hand to shut him down, "No. I will do it." His tone even more icy. "I'll end that fucker and get the papers. You three keep those two distracted and I'll be back before you know it" He turns to look at me for a moment. The rain sticking his black hair to his forehead, it made me want to push the wet locks from his silver eyes. His pale skin almost glowing beneath the green cloak. I expected him to say something sweet to me. Instead he just stared blankly at me. "I'll be right back." He holds the reigns of his horse so that it stops, the three of us moving to close the gap he is leaving. Within seconds he vanished behind us into the storm as we kept moving ahead. My heart pounding so hard in my chest I swear Flagon and Sairam could hear it. They'd hear it and know something was up. All I could do now was what Levi asked of us. Cover till he got back.

"I'll ride up a little ahead, see if there's anything that can help us locate another group," Flagon speaks, mostly to Sairam. He doesn't even turn to look at us.

We watch silently as our Captain rides on ahead through the storm. The rain was starting to pour sideways! I didn't know that was possible. The large drops were hitting harder too. Capes weren't even helping at this point. They were soaked through as were our uniforms. Fabric sticking to my skin was uncomfortable, the coldness the water brought with it causing me to shiver atop my horse. Knowing Levi was out there all alone didn't help. My eyes scanning the darkened foggy downpour, but visibility was next to impossible. Sairam was maybe ten feet ahead of us yet I could barely see the back of him or his horse.

Suddenly shouting breaks through the storm, the ground shaking beneath our feet. The yelling sounded oddly familiar, the four of us stopping instantly to listen. I could see Sairam's whole body tense up. "You four stay here" his tone was even more serious than usual. Least it seemed he hadn't noticed Levi's absence. None of us have a chance to confirm his orders. He was riding off on the same path Flagon had ridden minutes earlier.

I look over at Farlan and Isabel as we wait in silence. My breathing nervous and heavy. Isabel was staring off towards where Sairam rode off, Farlan was looking at me. His wheat blonde hair stuck to his face beneath the deep green cloak. It usually stuck out in every direction, seeing it matted down to his head was odd. I was so accustomed to seeing it sticking out in every direction that this was near as unnerving as what was taking place around us. I swallow thickly and turn back to study the same area Isabel was staying focused on. I could vaguely see steam amongst the rain drops. My mind had to be playing tricks on me. I was just nervous. All our hard work was coming to an end and this was the first storm I'd ever been in. Levi was out there alone too. All these things just had me anxious. More shouting breaks me from my thoughts. This time I could make out it was Sairam. He was shouting something. No, screaming! I look at Farlan again and don't give him time to stop me. Our superiors were clearly in trouble we didn't have time to think, let alone discuss how to act. Whatever was happening to them could move onto us next. We needed to see what we were up against. We needed to handle this before anything happened to us. That's what Levi would do after all.

I could hear Farlan yelling at me to stop as I pull my horses reigns and send it galloping off towards the unknown. Rain making it hard to see still, but I could hear. I could hear Sairam yelling and the sound of a horse high pitched neighing followed by the sickening crunch of bones. My breathing caught in my throat and every fiber in my being screamed to turn back. My eyes scanning frantically for any sign of what was happening. That's when I see it. The very first signs of what I was riding into. The rain made it hard to make out at first, but the crimson stained green cape flapping in the wind told me it was a Scout. The body so mangled and covered in a slimy film I can't figure out the gender let alone the identity of this poor soul. A horse lay dead not too far from it. No doubt this dead persons. It was ripped in half, entrails seeping out onto the dirt from where it's upper half was twisted from the lower. It only took a few more steps of my horse to see the broken bodies of the rest of this persons squad. One woman had been flung so hard against a tree her body appeared embedded in the trunk of it as I squint to see her through the rain. One mans lower body laid nearby, blood pooling and intestines flopped out. His upper half no where to be seen. The only thing that comes to mind is a Titan must have eaten the other piece of him. The idea of that made bile rise to the back of my throat. I pant heavily for steadying breath, I refused to let this get to me. I'd seen dead bodies for years. Underground that was more common than your next meal. My eyes noticing a dead man on the ground. His blades still in his hands and blood running from his eyes, ears, nose and mouth. The way his limbs lay awkward and at angles bent in directions arms and legs shouldn't. I knew he'd been swatted like a gnat by a Titan. He looked like a broken doll a child thoughtlessly tossed away while playing. A woman laid beside him. The trail of blood leading to them told me she must have crawled her way there. Her hands resting on one of his. Her lower body looked crushed, her feet pointed inward and blood staining her tan uniform pants. I could only assume she had been stepped on or crushed in the Titan's hand then got the chance to crawl away free. In her dying moments she struggled to get to the mans side she loved. Tears stung my eyes. This woman was dying and most likely knew her beloved was already gone. Yet fought in her final moments to be near him. Refusing to give into death until at his side one final time. It was heart wrenching and beautiful. It only made me sadder realizing I didn't know these peoples names. I couldn't even make out which Squad they'd been apart of. How could I do them justice in reporting their deaths if I don't know their names.

My horse stopping in the fog, unable to see causing him to become spooked. I could hear shouting again. It wasn't Sairam this time though. From the cloud of fog Flagon appears! He is covered in blood, eyes wide with fear and I could swear I saw tears in his eyes. Isabel and Farlan finally catching up to me too, stopping soon as they see the state our Captain is in. "W...w...w..We need t...to go now!" He stammers at first, his whole body shaking. "Wait where is the other one? The short one?" his eyes narrowing as he looks at each of our faces then cranes to see behind us.

"What's going on, sir?" Farlan's voice showing actual concern for our Captain. We all shrug our shoulders up when he asked about Levi. It was best we play dumb till he returns. I wanted to ask whose blood was on him, soaking his uniform and spattered across his face. Based on the screams I heard earlier? I was afraid I already knew the answer.

"There's five of em'. They were using the fog to....oh god they were all abnormal. The others didn't have a chance. Sairam....he just....and the forty meter high one grabbed...." Flagon choked out each word, his mind moving faster than the words could come out.

I ride my horse closer to him and place a hand on his arm in hopes of calming him. "You are safe now. Tell us what happened and we can formulate a plan" my words even, tone gentle. 

Flagon jerks his arm from my hold, "No. No we are not safe. We need to go right now!" He reiterates as his hands clench into fists so tight you can see the knuckles turning white. This was a hardened military man who was so shaken up by what he'd seen that he was going to abandon formation. That his whole body was trembling. "Sairam is dead. The short one is missing too. We need to run. Head towards the center so we can inform the other squads. Let Erwin know what happened and regroup." He was mainly talking aloud to himself. He wasn't even paying attention to us anymore. He might as well been alone.

"Wren. Wren. You need to move!" Isabel suddenly shrieks, my horse bucking and nearly knocking me off. He moved just enough that I was out of reach of the gigantic hand creeping out from the fog toward the Captain and I. Farlan's horse spooked so badly it rears up! Knocking him off the back and landing on his ankle weird. His horse taking off into the dark on the path we came. He laid on the ground, groaning in pain. Isabel was already firing her gear. The thirty meter tall Titan lumbering in closer, teeth pulled back into a permanent grin. Bits of green and tan cloth caught between it's grotesque molars. Blood staining the white porcelain veneer. It's hot breathe causing the fog to thicken. Hitting us with a force more powerful than the storm winds raging around us. The smell of it so rancid it's hard to keep the bile in my stomach down. It was a mix of rotted flesh, old blood and something worse than any of the old garbage underground we'd smelled in the summer months. Isabel's anchor imbedded in its back. She flies off the back of her horse, blades drawn and spinning like a dancer slicing through the rain with her steel. Aiming for the nape of the beasts neck as it reaches for Flagon this time. Her blades dig into the back of its shoulder, missing most likely due to the rain obscuring her vision. "Shit!" She exclaims firing the anchor again into a tree and launching off the titans back. She pants a few times, she didn't have time enough to settle the fear evident on her face. The Titan was coming after our Captain again. She fires the anchor into its back, aiming the blades straight down this time so there was no missing. When she lands however? She slips! The pounding rain having turned the monsters back into a slicker surface than she anticipated. Sliding down its back as another Titan lunges out of the darkness! 

This one standing at least fifty meters tall. It grabs the spun metal of the 3DM Gear and yanking Isabel as she was sliding down the smaller Titans back. She goes flying still attached to the wire that'd fired from the device at her hips. She lets out a yelp of pain and shock. The monster holding her midair and dangling upside down in front of it's face. Her eyes wide with fear. Body frozen, dangling like a rag doll as it grins at her. My hands shaking as I reach down for my own 3DM Gear handles holster at my hip. My breathing coming in short gasps, heart nearly pounding out of my chest. Farlan was screaming for Isabel as she dangled. My wet hands kept slipping as they frantically try to unholster the handles. Time seemed to slow. Farlan's yelling turning muffled as Isabel swung slower by the second. Her eyes lock with mine for a moment. I swore she almost smiled. Her eyes moving to Farlan, she mouths something to him. I couldn't hear her, only saw her lips moving. Tears stung my eyes, his reaction to her words told me what she said. 'I love you'. She mouthed one last time as the fifty meter Titan opens it's massive mouth and bites down on her small dangling frame. A shriek erupts as the sound of her bones crunching in its mouth echo. Her blood spraying out with each chewing motion the monster makes. The crimson spray splattering my face, my eyes focusing on Farlan as he lays on the ground in shock. I couldn't bear to watch that thing eat her. Looking at him in this moment was just as painful. You could see his heart shattering. It's in that moment I realize I'm the one shrieking.

I wasn't just screaming in terror. I was screaming for Levi. Yelling his name over and over till my throat felt raw. I freeze when the Titan that ate Isabel spits something out on the ground and focuses its black dead eyes on me. I take my gaze off it as the object it spat out rolls towards my horse. Spooking it so badly I'm knocked off it. I hit the ground so hard all the air is forced from my lungs, my vision blurs and pain radiates up my right side where I land. The object stops rolling as it meets my hand. It takes a few blinks to clear the tears and rain from my eyes so I can see what it is. There sat Isabel's head. Eyes wide, pig tails soaked in Titan saliva and her own blood spattered on her face. Those eyes that always sparkled in life, stared up at me blankly. The rest of her face frozen in fear. I could feel bile at the back of my throat again and tears breaking free of my eyes. "Farlan....Farlan we need to go. We need to get Levi and go" I choke out as I try to stop the reactions my body was having to seeing my best friends decapitated head. She was like my sister. One minute here, teasing me about everything or giving me advice. The next a bunch of lifeless body parts, most of which were still in the belly of that beast lumbering toward us. I look over at Farlan who was still on the ground as well. He is trying his best to get to his feet as the Titan that ate Isabel focused on us. It was reaching for Farlan now. He stumbles up right, barely able to stand on his injured ankle. His hands on his unholstered 3DM Gear. He presses the anchor trigger over and over. Eyes widening when he realizes the fall must have busted up his gear. I reach a hand out to him, struggling to get back up on my feet as well. Still dazed from the fall, dizzy with fear after seeing my friend die.

Moments before Farlan can be grabbed, Flagon fires off his own gear! He must have finally come to his senses after losing Sairam. He doesn't aim to hit the Titan though. Instead he slides through the mud, shoving Farlan out of the beasts grasp. "Go! Both of you go now! Get help, get away from here! This is an order!" Getting into an attack stance with his blades drawn. The Titan bends down, preparing to launch itself as it had when it got Isabel. Flagon yells in anger, running full force at the massive hunk of flesh. Spinning his blades and diving right at it! Slicing at its arms, its chest, even its face. I couldn't figure out his goal at first as I stagger towards Farlan. He was buying us time. He knew he was going to die, but was giving us time to get out of here. After all the judgmental looks, mean comments and disrespect this man was saving our lives. As this dawns on me and I reach my friend, the Titan inhales Flagon. Blades and all. The wet crunch as our Captain is chewed up made my legs shake.

Farlan grabs my hand and starts to tug me away. "We need to go." He whispers.

I couldn't take my eyes off that monster, tears and rain running through trails of blood on my tan face. "What if Levi is coming back to...." I shake my head furiously, "That....that thing killed Isabel. We need to take it down." I look over at him, my blue eyes pleading with him.

Farlan exhales sharply, "You're right. We kill this one then we leave. I'll take out it's legs. You get the nape. My gear won't fire so it's up to you Wren" He squeezes my hand. The second he agrees I drop my hand from his and grab the handles on my hips, this time less shaken and able to unholster them. I aim one up to a tree behind the fifty meter beast. Firing it, I fly through the hard rain as thunder claps and disorients the Titan long enough for me to land in the tree. Farlan runs as fast as he can on his injured leg. Blades drawn and aimed at its ankles. Unable to use his anchor or the ability they give us to fly that was the best he could hope for. Unaware as we prepare to take this one down three more were headed our way. Not just them though. Levi had turned back. He didn't feel right leaving us behind and was desperately searching for us through the downpour.

Farlan slams his blade into the right ankle, shouting in rage as he digs the blade deep as possible and begins dragging it round to the back. Steam shoots out of the wound as it's blood sprays. He hits the buttons on the handles to discharge the used and now dull blades as the Titan rocks on its feet, unsteady by the first wound. Loading up fresh blades he moves to the next ankle, slicing deeper than the first time and hoping like hell that bastard feels pain. I braced on the tree. Blades drawn and waiting for the second he drops that big ass monster. The moment it hits its knees on the ground I'd fly at its nape. We'd get our revenge then be on our way. Farlan shouts in victory as it topples to its knees. The ground shaking due to its weight. I fire my anchor into its back, the fear was coursing through my veins as I fly onto its back. I was terrified but this needed to be done. I bring both blades up high near my right cheek then slam them down into the Titans nape! Dragging the blades deep as possible as it bellows in pain. The slick flesh beneath my boots rumbling and causing me to withdraw my blades sooner than I'd have liked. I fire my anchor into the ground and fly off the back of it as it sways. Landing on the ground in a splash of mud and blood. Sliding till I am a few feet from where Farlan stands in front of the dying thing. He was panting for air, as was I. The fear only made it harder to catch our breath but the pride inside my heart knowing we got justice for Isabel? That made me smile. He cracked a wide smile when he sees mine, chuckling and turning to face me. "We did it! Oh hey it's...." never finishing his sentence, my blades must not have cut into the nape deep enough because the Titan leans over. Mouth wide. Chomping down on Farlan and swallowing him whole. Everything went silent. The storm, the Titan even the last horse nearby. I couldn't hear anything. My only thought 'he's alive! It swallowed him whole! It didn't chew I have to get him out of there!' Screaming I run head first at the big bastard! Blades drawn on either side of me. Using a large rock to launch myself up to face level with it.

I bring my right blade up and slice it's left cheek to its deformed ear. Mimicking the move with my left on it's right side. "Let him go! Let him go!" I scream as I bring the blades down over and over again. Slicing at its long nose then its chin. Tears streaming down my face again.

Suddenly all the sound rushed back into the world again as I hear a familiar voice call out, "Wren! Stop! Wren!" At first I thought it was Farlan. Pausing in my fury of blows to listen for a moment. The voice came from behind me.

I pull my green cloaks hood down and turn my head. There in the pouring rain stood Levi. Soaked to the bone, eyes dark and wide with shock. I couldn't help but smile in relief. "Levi....you came back. You heard me. You come back for us"

Levi doesn't get the chance to answer. The Titan reaches its gigantic left hand up and snatches me from its face. Grabbing me just as a human would snatch up a fly that'd been annoying them. That's all I was to this thing. An annoying bug to be dealt with and possibly eaten after. My blue eyes barely able to focus on Levi as the large fingers quickly close around me. Squeezing me so tight I can barely breathe. My body instantly swallowed up by its palm and fingers. Pain shoots through my whole body, air being squeezed from my lungs the more the giant closes it fingers around my small frame. Small short gasps are all I'm able to manage. Everything was dark from its hold, I could feel the world fading around me. I could hear Levi screaming my name. I could hear the rain. It all starts to slip away from me. I try to hold on to it. Desperately clawing at any sound in the darkness to keep me in reality. The world shrinking to the size of a pinhole that my fingers cannot seem to grasp. The sound of my pounding heart turning to slower softening rhythm the last thing my ears can focus on. As everything slips away into nothingness all I can think is 'He came back. He is alive and he came back for us....'

To be continued


	5. Afterglow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi confronts his losses and the man he blames for everything. A surprising twist leads to Wren and Levi finally being together. ****This chapter contains graphic violence and smut.****

Levi flies into a rage, sending his anchor into the skull of the Titan that had eaten Farlan then snatched me. Slicing through its neck like a hot knife through butter. It barely has time to drop when he moves onto the second Titan. Bringing it down in one swing too. The three others Captain Flagon had mentioned making their appearances out of the fog now. In a brilliant spin he sends his anchor into the first ones temple, sliding across its rain slicked back sending water splashing up as he moves then slicing through its nape. It's body swaying as he fires the anchor again! This time hitting the head of the third one in line. Using this to slide over the back of the second one, slicing its nape out in a big chunk that flies off into the fog. The momentum sending him onto the third one as the one he'd just killed staggers forward with an earth shaking heavy step! He spins in the air till he reaches its head, slamming his full weight onto the back of its skull then digging both blades into its nape. Stabbing furiously at first out of heartache and rage then slicing it up so the chunk of nape flesh slides down its back. 

Levi fires his anchor one last time to the ground so that he is sent back down to the mud. Landing with a splash, the noise making him cringe. He knew his boots were most likely filthy. Bringing his cloaked arm up to wipe the blood from his face as it turns to steam. He reholsters his blades, breathing heavily and watching the final three kills hit the ground all at once. He'd done it. Killed five abnormals in a matter of moments due to pure rage. He'd seen Isabel's head, watched Farlan be eaten and seen me crushed. The fury inside of him was only beginning. The sound of voices causing him to jerk his head back the direction he'd come from. Standing not too far away, having watched this all play out? Erwin Smith. Along with two of his lackeys.

"You did well, Levi. Are you the only survivor?" Erwin asks as he takes a step forward. Levi remains silent, clenching his jaw and his hands into fists. "Sorry about your friends" the superior officers tone flat, he pauses in his steps to look at Isabel's head on the ground nearby. Blood staining her face and mud matting her hair. He didn't show a single emotion as he studied the disembodied part of our friend. This only served to push Levi's breakdown closer to erupting. This man who had no doubt become desensitized to such violence and loss, who made his life's work based on reading every possible scenario and tactic....couldn't seem to read the newest recruit through the drizzle and fog.

That last callous statement was all it took to push Levi over the edge! He takes off, throwing himself at Erwin and slamming his fist into the mans face. The crack of his fist meeting the bones of the mans face sickening "I will kill you asshole! This is all your fucking fault! I lost them all. All of them. I never got to tell her...." he slams his mouth shut for a moment then snatches the other man by his collar. "This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't dragged us up here. I'm going to beat your ass. Then I'm going to slit your throat" The two men who'd rode in with Erwin reach to their hips for their 3DM Gear blades. "If you come any closer you are both next." He snarls out, eyes never leaving the blonde mans face.

Erwin raises a hand to stop his comrades from advancing, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth "Its fine. Stay back." his blue eyes almost peering straight through Levi as he speaks. "Seems to me this was your fault"

Levi's eyes widen, "The fuck did you just say?!" His tone growing darker by the second, his rage starting to boil to the point of no return. He knew himself well enough to know at any moment he might snap this mans neck like a twig. He was already seeing red and not just from the blood he'd drawn from the Captain.

"You came after me, did you not? Looking for these" Erwin uses his right hand to pull back his uniform cape and jacket, exposing a hidden interior pocket where he had the rolled up papers. Removing them from their secret spot, showing them to Levi. They were wrapped in a thin red twine with a crimson red wax seal of the Scouting Legion emblem. "If you had stayed with them, seems to me they'd still be alive. This was your choice Levi. You had two options and you let your pride dictate that choice. You only have yourself to blame. These regrets are yours to own." the mans brow furrowed as his icy gaze studied Levi.

Levi's grip on Erwin's shirt shook slightly, his eyes flicking to the ground. The man was right, he'd let pride urge him on to settle the vendetta he'd been holding. He didn't care about the papers. He didn't even care about the shady ass deal Farlan agreed to. All Levi wanted was to kill Erwin for humiliating him. "You're right. If I'd stayed they would still be here" his eyes flicking to the largest Titan. The one that had grabbed me right in front of him. The body turning to steam much quicker now. It's flesh loosening and starting to fall from the bone. It's face was the first to fall apart. Exposing the massive skull beneath the flesh and muscle.

"Here. Take them." Erwin shoves the papers into Levi's hands as they drop the hold on his uniform shirt collar. "You have another choice to make. Take the papers and give them to that man, go live a free life with all the money and comfort in the world" he pauses, obviously for dramatic effect. "Or stay with us. Stay with me. Help me turn the Scouting Legion into the force that saves humanity from extinction. With your help we can end the titans rule over us. We can reclaim all this land. Your friends lives wouldn't have been lost in vain."

Levi listened in silence, partially stunned to have the papers and over the fact Erwin wanted him to stay. All that work, all that loss and this man was just handing him the papers? It didn't seem right to him. He didn't have time to over think it. A noise began to emanate from the largest Titan. A mechanical whirring that sounded almost like a groan. Levi instantly places a hand on his holstered right handle, preparing to attack if need be. "Is that big fucker not dead yet? Is that noise normal?" His left hand slipping the documents into his trouser pocket as he takes a few steps toward the slumped over mass of steaming flesh.

Blood sprays from the clenched fist of the massive beast as one finger flies off. Then another and another. One by one each digit flew spraying steam and blood, landing with earth shaking booms. Scraps of flesh from the palm flying away and blades spinning as I force my way out of the tight after death grasp the Titan had on me. It's decomposing body allowed me the chance to worm my body into a position where I could breathe again. Not only breathe but come back to reality and fight my way to freedom! Letting out a loud yell, stumbling forward and hitting the ground hard on my knees. Panting for air, the pain in my knees barely noticeable due to my whole body aching. The way that beast had squeezed me had to have broken at least a few bones. My ears were ringing and the cold rain felt incredible after the hot enclosed palm I just escaped from. I couldn't hear him. I didn't remember he was there until he was on me. The instant Levi saw me emerge from that hand he took off running through the mud and the viscera. Flinging himself down into the filth beside me and wrapping his long pale arms around my slender frame. Hugging me close to him. My whole body instantly tensing up. The adrenaline still coursing through me. My fight or flight response starting to kick in. Struggling against him at first. His hold making me think the Titan had a grasp on me again. I look up with wide eyes, bewildered at first. He was saying something. His lips moving but all I hear is the ringing still. I furrow my brow, trying to find the words in the movement of his lips. Trying desperately to vocalize my own emotions too. Instead I collapse against him as I realize this is real. That I'm alive. I'm alive and I'm safe. Levi holds me tight to his chest and I nuzzle into it. Sobbing hard against him. Only able to murmur "They're both gone. I called for you. I can't believe you made it back. They're gone. Both gone. What are we going to do? My fault....all my fault" my voice hoarse as I ramble through the tears. My fingers knotted weakly into his green cape as the sobs cause me to shake in his arms

"We should get her to base camp. She needs to be looked at. Keep what I said in mind" Erwin says as he bends down to look at us. For the first time those ice filled eyes showed compassion. Maybe even a little worry.

Levi scoops me up in his arms, "You will ride with me. You can relax. I'm here now. It's all over and I got you" His tone gentle, reassuring, as he carries me to his horse. Sitting me on it first then climbing up himself. It took a little while of riding for me to have it sink in that we were following Erwin. I thought Levi planned to kill that guy and yet here we were following him to meet up with the rest of the survivors. My throat hurt too bad to ask out right. Instead I curl my fingers around the collar of his uniform, tugging gently so that he looks down at me. I was resting against his chest, both legs kicked over the left side of the horse. When his silver eyes meet mine I flick them to Erwin then back to his face furrowing my brow. I knew he would know me well enough to understand what I was asking. He did. A heavy sigh exits his lips. "I'll explain later. Rest now, ok?" I nod in defeat, leaning my head back into his chest. The rain was starting to let up and thunder was longer between lightening strikes. I read once that meant the storm was going away. Everything felt surreal. The warmth of Levi, his heartbeat, those were the only things I knew had to be real in this moment. It felt akin to an out of body experience or an extremely vivid dream. My whole body throbbed in agony. I could still taste my own blood in my mouth. I shakily grab one of his hands off the reigns, bringing it up to my face. Pressing his palm to my cheek so I can feel his pale warm skin. I needed the contact to anchor me here in reality. I let out a heavy contented breath, brushing my lips against the edge of his palm. It was just us now. My heart ached with loss for Isabel and Farlan. I wasn't sure what the hell we were going to do without them. It felt like a piece of my soul died back there with each one. I didn't know how we'd pick up the pieces. For now, I was grateful to be alive and be here with him.

After what felt like a lifetime I notice Levi stopping his horse. I adjust my position against him to see we are at a dilapidated farm house. At least a hundred of this place could fit in the castle we previously stayed in. Erwin turns to look at Levi, "You two are free to relax. First light of day we are regrouping and heading back to the walls." He pauses and turns to focus mainly on me, "You both did well today. I am sorry for your losses" I could feel tears burning my eyes again soon as the words left his lips. I couldn't cry in front of them. It was already too much that I broke down in Levi's arms soon as I broke free and for some reason they thought I was strong. I was a survivor in their eyes. I couldn't ruin that with tears now. Instead of speaking I avert my gaze and weakly bring a hand up to my chest in a salute. This shocks the superior officer, but he salutes back with a small impressed smile.

Levi hops off the horse, extending his hand to me "Think you can walk?" His eyes studying my face. I take his hand, hopping down and instantly regretting it. Pain shoots up from the arches of my feet and shooting all the way up my legs. I stumble, falling against his chest. He wraps an arm around me and helps support most of my weight. "Lets get you some dry clothes, some food too. After you warm up you'll feel much better" He places a kiss to the top of my head. Everything felt surreal till that moment. The pain and the kiss. They pull me out of the hazy state where everything felt like a bad dream. This was real.

We changed clothes then ate. Getting dressed only served as a reminder at just how badly I was injured. Every movement of my body sent sharp pains through that whole side of my body. I could feel eyes on us every time we entered a room. The story of what happened no doubt had spread by now. They weren't staring like before however. When I caught their gaze I saw sadness where judgments use to be. Was it possible they saw us as one of them now? None approached us though. Least till Hange dragged Levi off to debrief him. I took the opportunity to stagger outside alone. Hoping I can put off my own debriefing till tomorrow or not do one at all. Having to relive those moments made me sick to my stomach. It all happened within minutes, yet felt like hours. Hange was a detail oriented woman too. She would want to know everything, no matter how small. I didn't have the stomach for that just yet.

The farm house might be hideous and falling apart, but the grounds were at least beautiful. A couple meters behind what use to be a full stable there was a cliff. Over looking a deep cavern that appeared to once be the home for many people below. The remains of homes and businesses visible in the setting sun. All those long passed lives that use to fill the valley. It was sort of sad to think about as I study the falling apart buildings. Roofs and crumbling foundations, disintegrating rocks, that was all that stood in their place below. Running water catching my attention. It sounded familiar. I shuffle as best I can a little further along the cliff's edge. Following the curve of the earth till my eyes locate the source of the noise. A small fast moving river flowed between trees at the far edge of the property. Water tumbling over the edge to form a pool at the bottom of it. It must have been how this farm and the town below got their water all those years ago. The waterfall made me remember that night with Isabel, sitting on the darkened cliffs edge with our training officer. Watching that natural wonder for the first time. Her laughter, her smile, they echoed in my mind. Tears slowly roll down my tan cheeks, years of memories flooding me all at once. Farlan teasing me while Levi taught me to wield a knife for the first time, Isabel helping me learn to pickpocket rich above grounders, Farlan protecting me from some gangsters, Isabel taking me to purchase my first bra. All the family dinners in that old falling apart bar Mr. Hugo ran underground. Holidays, birthdays, years of looking after one another. All snuffed out in a single moment. I blamed myself. If I'd acted sooner or not frozen in fear maybe I could have saved them? I had been a coward and worse yet an unskilled coward. I couldn't protect myself nor the ones I loved. In the end this was all on my shoulders.

I am jerked from my thoughts when I feel a hand on the small of my back. My whole body tenses, I was still on edge from the near death experience "It's beautiful out here, huh?" Levi's voice showing no real emotion. I turn to look at him, slightly embarrassed he caught me crying and looking out at this cavern. He probably thought I was losing my mind. He moves his hand off my back to wipe my cheeks. "I know, Little One. I know." His voice a whisper now, I lean my face into his palm and close my eyes. His warm pale hand reminding me I am still here. That I survived today. He drops his hand and I hear shuffling, the flapping of fabric. My eyes flutter open and my brows knit together, met with the sight of him laying out a blanket on the damp grass for us. "Sit. The suns going down" he nods toward the horizon as he sets the second blanket down, it still neatly folded into a perfect square. 

I take his advice, taking a seat on the fluffy blanket and allowing my legs to hang over the edge of the cliff. He was right, the sun was starting to set. The blue sky beginning to turn brilliant shades of orange, red and dark pink as the yellow ball of fire slips slowly behind some mountains in the distance. He takes a seat beside me, dangling his legs over the edge too. "First time I saw a waterfall was just a few days ago. Never thought I'd do that" I let out a soft laugh hoping to break the tension building up in this silence between us, my blue eyes focused on the horizon. Levi's left hand slipping across the blanket to rest atop my right one. "I was with Isabel, you know?" It wasn't a real question, but I saw him nod in my peripheral vision. "She loved it. Wanted to dive right off the top into the water below. We planned to do that once we got back...." my voice trembling slightly, I thought I might cry again until Levi squeezes my hand.

"We can do that in her honor once we get back behind the walls and you're healed up. You and I. Promise" Levi laces his fingers between mine, using his thumb to stroke the back of my hand to help comfort me. It works. His words and that gentle motion soothe the ache in my heart even if for only this moment. I bring our hands over into my lap then lean my head against his shoulder. I could feel him tense up at first. Physical contact outside of violence was not something he'd been use to. I could only imagine how awkward sex was for him. The vulnerability, the intimacy of it. Holding my hand the way he was now was already probably past the level of uncomfortable for him. This was most likely pushing that further past his limits. Intimacy was not his strong suit. We sit in silence, watching the beautiful collage of colors spreading across the sky. The sun lowering to reveal twinkling stars and finally the round white shining moon. It was all still unreal. After living so long underground and never seeing any of this, dreaming for it one day to be possible and now it suddenly was? It was almost hard to comprehend. Adding to that was my other long hidden dream, being close to Levi like this. Both were things I'd desperately wanted but resigned myself to never actually achieving. Yet here I sat having both at the same time.

I tilt my head up, looking at him in the moonlight. He really was the most beautiful thing I'd laid eyes on. Fierce, brooding, intelligent and deep down had a large heart. "Thank you. For this. And for coming back to help us earlier" my voice still a little gruff from the screaming and the Titan squeezing me.

Levi flicks his eyes to peer down at me without moving his head. "Don't be ridiculous. Of course I came back. I couldn't leave the three of you there"

I shrug my shoulders a bit, "But the whole Erwin thing....we kinda threw a wrench in your plans" a small frown curling onto my lips as I switch my focus looking over the darkened cliffs edge again. Now that the sun was down the valley looked almost eerie. I could barely make out the crumbling rooftops in the dim moonlight. The dark waterfall and pool it fed into looked near bottomless. Pure black. Endless.

Levi's eyes widen for a second, "I almost forgot" he releases his hold on my hand and slips it into his trouser pocket. Pulling out a rolled up stack of parchment, tied together with twine and sealed with wax. "Erwin handed these over to me right before your reappearance." He sits them in my lap.

My tan fingers trace over the yellowed paper, it felt rough against my fingertips. "Is this....this is the documents Farlan was....wait he just handed them over? What's the catch?" My brain mostly working aloud to figure this all out. It felt like a short circuit. This didn't make any sense. Erwin only did things that benefit him somehow or as part of a much larger plan. I couldn't seem to follow his way of thinking as my finger continues to trace the edges of the rolled up paper in my hands.

Levi nods, taking the parchment roll back and putting it away in his pocket again. "I still don't understand it myself. He handed them over. Said I have a choice to make" a heavy sigh exiting his lips as he shakes his head. His black hair falling into his eyes as I peer up at him. His silver irises catching my gaze, I nod to urge him to explain more. "He said I could give the papers to the man or I could stay. He wants to use me as a tool of the Scouting Legion. He seems to think I have a bright future here." his tone nonchalant but I could see the glimmer in his eyes. He enjoyed this. He got a thrill from battling those beasts. Where as I found it terrifying. He even seemed pleased with the implied praise of Erwin's request. He had never relied on praise before. He had never required it in the past. Especially from a person he despised so badly he wished to kill them originally. His reaction to the request was nearly as confusing as the fact the Captain just handed the documents over.

"So what are we going to do then?" My tone curious, my dark brown eyebrows raising up to push my question further if my tone didn't suffice. I really wanted to scold him for taking that mans words as a compliment. Erwin wanted to use Levi as a tool. He wanted to wield him to regain control of the world outside the walls. This angered me. He was not some object to be used as another person saw fit. The fact it was implied and he was this excited by it worried me.

Levi stays silent for a long moment, gaze focused out towards the horizon. "When he first gave me the options I planned to stay. I thought I'd lost everyone. What did I have to lose? I could take out my vengeance on those big ugly bastards. I could actually use my skills to make a difference in this shit hole of a world on top of it." My top teeth press to my bottom lip, biting down nervously as he pauses. "But then you cut your way back out to me. And I can't ask you to stay in this....I can't ask that after today, Wren" his voice cracking for the briefest moment. "I can't go yet though" His last statement barely a whisper.

"I won't leave you in this alone" I blurt out without needing time to rethink that statement. As fearful as I was earlier, as heartbroken as I am now over the loss of our friends? I wasn't going to leave him in the Scouts alone. We'd lost everything today. I wasn't about to be separated from him too. Not as a choice at least.

"Hear me out" Levi's tone a little more forceful as he looks down at me. "I think I can get Erwin to discharge you. With his connections he can probably find you a legitimate job. You wouldn't be...."

I shake my head furiously, not even allowing him time to finish his statement. "Don't you dare Levi. Don't you make this choice for me. I agreed to follow you into the Scouts and that's what I'm doing. If I leave then you damn well better be coming with me! We can take those papers and run! We could start a new life just as Farlan and Isabel wanted for the four of us. We could honor their memory by doing what they wanted" My tone angry at first then trailing into sorrow. I could feel tears burning at my eyes again. The fact he would suggest this after all we'd been through made me want to slap his face. 

I start to get up, my whole body still aching from the Titan's squeeze making that a difficult feat. I didn't care. After what he'd just insinuated I needed to get away from him. He grabs at me as I struggle. "Stop it, come on Wren stop" he grabs my wrists trying to gently keep me seated by him. "I'm sorry ok. If you want to stay a Scout that's your choice alright?" I couldn't tell if he was simply placating me or being serious. I stop my attempts of getting up, furrowing my brow at him to show clear displeasure and confusion over this entire thing. He inhales sharply, I was not prepared for his next statement. "I can't lose you alright? I thought for a moment I already did. I couldn't fucking breathe Wren. Losing Isabel was hard. Seeing her head on the ground....then seeing Farlan devoured right in front of me before I could help him?! That was earth shattering. But when I saw that Titan grab you...." he pauses, having rambled so long he needed air. He had to allow his brain time to catch up to the words tumbling out of his mouth. His silver eyes never leaving the locked gaze of mine. I wasn't sure I was hearing any of this correctly. "It broke me. Any part of me that was ever human I lost in that rage. Then you came back to me...." his right hand dropping one of my wrists to cup my face "I thought if I got you away from the frontlines I could protect you. Stupid, I know. I can't lose you though. Not again."

He strokes his thumb over my bottom lip, my whole body trembled. His words echoing to my very soul. Levi was a well spoken and intelligent man, but when it came to his own emotions outside of rage and violence? He wasn't one to vocalize them let alone go into this much detail. "I can't lose you either. It's why I freaked out at the thought of us separating. I'm sorry." I avert my gaze, feeling foolish for my childish reaction. I'd assumed he thought I couldn't hack it as a Scout when he only wanted to protect me.

Levi chuckles, seeing his rare smile sent chills through me. I could count on one hand how many times I'd seen it over the past couple of years. He starts to speak again, I don't give him the chance. I lean up and crush my lips to his. Eyes falling closed instantly. Kissing him passionately as his hand remains on my cheek. I wrap my arms around his neck to let him know I have no intention of letting him go. A happy sigh muffles against my lips before he presses his back to return the kiss. The other two times he'd kissed me first. I was nervous, I was never this forward. For years I'd thought about doing this and never acted. My heart racing as I use my grip around his neck to get on my knees. It closed the gap in our height, making my lower back ache less too. The pain it causes my knees worth it. He slides his hand from my cheek up into my hair. Knotting his pale fingers amongst my thick brown locks. I part my lips first and push my tongue playfully against his. He lets out a soft groan at the feel of my warm wet tongue pushing its way between his lips. Opening them and bringing his own tongue out to meet mine. Pushing, gliding and curling with my tongue. He tasted better than I remembered. I suck his bottom lip playfully, dragging my teeth over it to tease him too. 

Slowly I move as we kiss, placing a leg on either side of his hips and climbing in his lap. Straddling him. Making sure my ass is directly over his cock. If he got hard I wanted to feel it from the start. I drag a hand down from his neck over his chest. Resting my palm flat to where I can feel his heartbeat. It was pounding in his chest. Deciding to test something I let my other hand slip down to the buttons of his uniform shirt. My fingers move nimbly this time as they work the button out of the hole. My other hand still pressed right to his chest feeling his heart pound faster through the fabric of his shirt. His body was slightly tensed. I could tell he didn't know quite what to do here. He wasn't use to having a woman take the lead. Which seemed odd with the amount of the underground women he'd bed over the years. Most were more aggressive than the men.

My fingers working their way down the line of buttons. Pushing each one back through the hole that held the fabric closed. Levi hesitates for a moment, breaking our kiss then panting softly for air. I breathe deeply in attempt to steady myself. "Wait....just....sorry" He stammers between heavy inhales and exhales. I could feel his heart still racing beneath the fabric. I only had a few more buttons till I had gotten his shirt off. "What are you doing?" he murmurs his hands rubbing up and down my thighs.

I laugh softly, my eyes fluttering open to study his expression. For the first time I had the advantage in height, but it didn't help me discern his thoughts near as much as I'd hoped. "I thought that was kinda obvious"

Levi frowns slightly which confuses me. "You sure about this? After last nights interruption and then what happened today. Maybe we should...."

I slide my hand off his chest, my fingers grabbing his chin to tilt his face upward. "Please. I need to be close to you" I was putting myself completely out there and it was terrifying. "After all the loss and trauma, I need to be as close to you as possible. Especially after almost losing each other" I bite down on my bottom lip nervously when his eyes flick to my face.

I guess that's all it took. Or maybe he felt the same way. Whatever the case he leaned up to kiss me this time. His lips pressing gently, the desire filled roughness I was use to not there this time. It was confusing and made me worry if I said something wrong. His lips parting and his tongue pushing back into my mouth. He might be more gentle this time but the passion was the same. I go back to undoing his shirt buttons. It taking a matter of seconds to get the last few undone. Both of my hands slide down beneath his uniform. My palms pressed to his bare skin, fingers gliding over his stomach muscles all the way up his torso to his pec's. His skin smooth and warm. His skin as pale as the moon that shone down on us. Once my hands are at his shoulders I push the shirt down, getting it off and down his arms enough that he is able to slip right out of it. His own fingers now working their way down the buttons of my uniform causing my heart to race again. He playfully drags his right pointer finger down the cleavage line separating my breasts. Goosebumps rising in the wake of his warm touch. I adjust my position straddling his lap so I can press myself against him more. He must have liked that. I could feel the hardness starting to form beneath his trousers. It pressed directly against my center causing a tingling between my legs. The growing hardness pressing so firmly it makes me wet. These desires were all new to me, my body seemed hardwired to respond to his every touch. He helps me out of my shirt. His hands instantly drawn to my breasts. They were covered by a thin cotton bra with silk straps. Isabel and I got hand-me-downs from a lounge singer a while back. This was one of the few things that had fit me. The dresses and heels never had been my style nor Isabel's. After all, underground we dressed more for function than fashion.

Levi's left hand traced the satin of one strap, fingers going beneath it and slowly moving down it. His finger tips just barely brushing the skin under it. His right hand wasn't as subtle. He'd gone to cupping my breast over the fabric. Palm pressed and fingers curling over the curve of the silk cup as he deepens our kiss. I let out a soft moan, this time he doesn't warn me about needing to stay silent. Instead I feel his cock hardening beneath me again. He pushes the other strap down, my breasts slowly freed from the fabric and greeted by the cool night air. My nipples hardening from the exposure and his touch, I reach a hand behind me popping the hooks out of their loops. Allowing him full access to my breasts as the light blue undergarment falls down my arms and onto the ground beside us. He breaks our kiss again. Pulling away and letting his hands fall to my thighs like before. My eyes open just enough to see him through the thin slits. His eyes were open as well, studying the curves of my half naked body in the moonlight. "Give me one second. I didn't get to do this last night" my cheeks turning a light shade of pink when I realize he was studying my body. Committing this part of me to his memory. Both his hands rising up to trace the shape of each breast delicately with a rough fingertip. Instinctively I wanted to bring my arms up to hide my chest but his touch? It made the embarrassment and anxiety over what he must think to melt away. 

I sat at least a foot higher than Levi while in his lap this way. He leans up a little to press a kiss to my throat. He breathes out heavily against my skin, the heat of it makes me shiver. Parting his lips he drags his tongue where he'd just kissed my neck. He moves down a bit, grazing his teeth then sucking at my skin. My eyes flutter uncontrollably as intense desire floods my veins. I already wanted him, what he was doing now was making that worse. I could feel myself getting wetter, heat starting to spread out from my center. "You are beautiful" he murmurs against my skin as he places feather light kisses down to my collarbone. It was becoming harder to concentrate. His large hands suddenly grasping my ass when he buries his face in my bare breasts. He pushes his hips upward, using his grip on my ass to keep me firmly pressed down on him. He was trying to show me his desire too. I could feel the rock hard bulge pressing between my legs right at where I craved for him to be. I wrap my arms around his neck again, forcing him to keep his face in my breasts. His lips kissing, mouth sucking and tongue gliding over both of them. When his tongue flicks over one of my hard nipples it makes me arch into him. A soft moan leaving my lips as I tilt my head back. My long and wavy brown hair tumbling down my back, tickling my bare skin. Last night had been primal and rough. This was slow, sweet, explorative. He was trying his hardest to take his time. This was a slow burn that was making me crazier by the second.

I drop my arms from Levi's neck when his face withdraws out of my breasts to get air. I don't give him much time. I was growing more needy by the second. Aching for him the longer he teased me. I lean back in to his face, my eyes hooded with desire evident in my deep blue pools. His silver irises mirroring that. We were both breathing heavy. Our hearts pounding in unison. I crush my lips to his, wasting no time I shove my tongue in his mouth. I needed him to overwhelm my senses. All of them. My right hand slips between my legs to press palm down on the crotch of his trousers. Rubbing the ever growing bulge. He chokes out a moan into the kiss, a smirk forms on my lips for a brief moment. Pointer finger and thumb latch onto his zipper, pulling it down. Moving onto the button last. Who knew how long we had to be out here unnoticed. With our luck we'd be walked in on again. I couldn't chance it. Lifting off him a little, he already knows what I'm doing and uses his feet to kick off his boots. Reluctantly breaking the hold his hands has on my ass to brace himself up off the ground a bit as I push the khaki colored pants down his hips. While he kicks off his, I stand up and undo my own uniform trousers. Kicking my boots off into the damp grass. Once the button is undone and zipper down they drop to my feet. Stepping out of them and leaving them in a pile with all our other clothes. He leans up a little, kissing my thigh. The feel of his lips, of his breath, that close to where I needed him most sent a wave of arousal through me so potent my knees feel weak. I could see his boxers tented from his own desire. He continues to place deep kisses to my inner thigh, his right hand snaking its way up to my hips. Grabbing the hem of my panties and tugging one side down then the other. I could see him peeking up at me as he did this. It was getting harder to stand. My knees felt weaker by the second. I move my hands to where he'd gotten them down to on my thighs and start to feverishly push them down further. I'd heard people talk about foreplay but never imagined it was this intense. His silver eyes looked hungry, I'd barely gotten the panties to my knees when I notice he is getting off his boxers. All the while his eyes never left me. My own eyes move off his face to watch as he frees his cock from the tight fabric confines of his military issue undergarments. I'd not actually seen it last night. I'd held it in my hand. I had felt it inside me. But seeing the size of it finally? I was stunned. The length, the girth, how the hell had that fit inside of me!? He was huge! That couldn't be the standard size. Almost grateful I hadn't seen it before we'd been intimate, because I'd have definitely been more intimidated than I already was.

Levi reaches up to pull my panties the rest of the way down. His impatience was starting to show. Knowing he wanted me just as badly as I did him only fueled me to make this happen quicker. After he helps me out of them, he takes my left hand and helps me back down over him. I go down on my knees, one foot placed on either side of him. I wrap my arms back around his neck. When his hand releases mine it slips between us down to his hard cock. Grabbing the shaft and moving it into place. Shifting my position so that the smooth head is able to drag against my soaked lips. My breath catching in my throat. Just the feel of it again was nearly enough to push me over the edge. The anticipation was killing me. His eyes never averting their gaze from mine. "Slowly....lower yourself down onto me" he whispers. His voice slightly raspy in the way he sounded upon waking in the morning. I nod, inhaling deep then doing as he instructed. 

The head pushing against my wet lips, Levi keeping one hand on his shaft so that it doesn't move. His other hand resting on my lower back. Helping guide me downward as I slowly drop down on it. My breathing seemed to stop as I await the pleasure I know is coming. It takes very little pressure for him to start to enter me. His cock slipping past the blockade my lips normally create. I could hear him cursing under his breath the further my tight walls encase him. I sank down slow, it was hard not to slam myself down with how incredible his cock felt. Inch by inch he begins to fill me. His breath turning to hard pants the closer I got to having him fully inside of me. My slick hot walls squeezing his cock, they tighten and pull him deeper into my pussy. Filling me to the hilt, I arch and allow a soft moan to break past my lips. I begin to rise back up, he stops me. Finally withdrawing his hand from holding his dick in place he uses it to stroke his rough palms up and down my body. It was as though he were memorizing every naked curve of my frame. With his hands and his eyes this time. Both of us savoring the feel of one another. The sensation of him so deep inside of me making my walls slicker around his shaft. His lips brushing mine as he breathes out heavily against them. Both hands then moving on to grab my bare ass, helping lift me up and giving me the cue to rise. I push myself as slow as I'd dropped. His grip on my ass making me wetter. 

I flick my tongue out against Levi's lips as I brace on the head of his cock. Dropping back down before he has the chance to prepare! Taking his shaft in full and all at once this time. He hadn't expected that! A loud moan erupting from deep within his throat. His hands squeezing my ass tighter, the tips of his finger pressing harder on each cheek. Part of me hoping his grip might leave marks I can see in the morning. This position wasn't too comfortable for my injured knees but he seemed to hit deeper this way. Or maybe I was too nervous last night to notice? He felt incredible though. Each time I pushed myself up to the tip then dropped back down I felt like whining at him to thrust upward into me. I didn't like having to withdraw him from inside of me even if just for that single second before I dropped back down onto him. With each synced move of our bodies the less I wanted to allow his cock freedom from my tight walls. It didn't take long for us to find a rhythm. Using my legs to push myself up off him then dropping back down, him using his ass and thighs to lift up off the ground to thrust into me. Our breathing turning to ragged pants and our hearts racing even though we were going slow this time. 

I curl my tongue into Levi's mouth kissing him teasingly. He sucks my tongue then moves his hips up to meet my dropping motion again. While still inside me he slides his hands off my ass down to my thighs. Hooking each one around his waist then in one quick movement? Dropping me onto my back so that he was on top of me. When I hit the blanket I'm a little stunned. I hadn't hit the blanket hard, but it was still enough to knock the wind from my lungs for a moment. He'd taken the control back so quickly. I'd not seen it coming. My eyes open fully once more, watching his face as he thrusts in and out of me a little quicker now. One of his hands taking one of mine, lacing his fingers between mine. His other knotting into the blanket by my head as he braces himself on top of me. His eyes opening a little to peek at me as I work my hips at the same speed. It was odd how synced up we were. Everything I'd heard about sex made me think it took a lot of practice for a couple to know one another's bodies like this. Ours seemed to feed off each other. His body showed mine the way then mine showed his. This new speed his hips were guiding mine into was incredible. I was getting wetter with each push of his cock back inside of me. He would hit deep, pause for a moment to savor it then withdraw to repeat it. I could feel his cock twitch deep inside of me every time my breath caught or I moaned. Usually this type of eye contact with no speaking would make me uncomfortable as I looked up at him. But his hooded desire filled eyes only fueled my arousal. I never wanted to look away. He leans his face closer to mine suddenly, brushing his lips against mine and breathing out heavily. I start to let my eyes fall closed in anticipation of a kiss when Levi whispers "I love you, Wren"

The moment those words left Levi's lips? My mind started to fog. I'd dreamed for so long of hearing him say that. Fantasized every which way and scenario in which it might possibly happen. I knew he cared, but hearing those three words were something else all together. I didn't even have to hesitate before responding to him. Me, the one who overthinks everything didn't have to think twice about this. "I love you too" I whisper back as he thrusts his hard cock back deep inside me. I arch up from the ground to meet his movement. The bliss building inside me rising faster. The quicker he thrusts and I rock my hips into him the more intense the feeling gets. It was almost as though he triggered a vibration within me that was on the verge of overflowing now. My eyes partially open, catching glimpses of his pleasure filled face. It sent me closer to that edge. The one we hadn't actually been able to fall over the night before. His breathing becoming more ragged. Our synced movements faster and a little more rough. It felt like I was starting to tingle, my moan breaking as his lips press back to mine. In the kiss I could barely hear it, but he murmurs my name. I lock my legs around his waist and arching again, allowing his cock to hit deeper. My arms wrapped tight around his neck, fingernails digging slightly into the skin of his shoulder blades. I didn't want to let go. I didn't want this moment to end. The tingle inside of me was bubbling up so high I wasn't sure what would happen if I let go of him. With each rough fast thrust I was getting wetter and I swore he felt like he was getting harder, that only made my walls tighten further too. Now I finally understood why people made such a big deal about this. I'd never felt this close to another person before. It was like we were one.

My eyes flutter, the vibration and building tingle within my veins suddenly seemed to explode! I gasp against his lips. Every color merged as my eye lids closed. I could feel Levi's breathing hitch in our kiss, his heartbeat racing beneath my touch. A soft cry of pleasure from him breaking our kiss as he thrusts one final time deep within me. His chest heaving as he collapses on top of me. His face going right into my breasts as I gasp for my own steadying breath. His hips still working, but slowing down with each movement a little more gentle till he stops. My eyes slowly reopening to the haze of warmth and bliss enveloping me. The air almost hummed around us. All the colors appeared brighter even in the darkness of the night around us. He lets out a soft laugh that's muffled by my breasts, moving his head so he can look at me. "Shit....that was. Fuck" Levi shakes his head, sweat having stuck his black hair to his forehead now shaking it loose. I reach out to push a few strands from his eyes with a small smile. He tended to over curse when he wasn't sure of the proper words to use. I could only hope that meant I did ok. I wasn't sure how this whole thing was suppose to go after all. We were interrupted the first time and my experience prior to that was stories from Isabel or Farlan. I run my tan fingers through his hair as he places tender kisses to my shoulder. Lifting off and out of me then collapsing on his back beside me with a soft groan.

I was too nervous to speak at first. I wasn't sure how to act. The fog of bliss still held me tight, but my rational mind crept in whispering this means everything will change. That made me anxious. Remembering the words Levi spoke to me during made my cheeks heat and a lump form in my throat. I roll onto my side and curl against him. Draping an arm across his body I nuzzle my cheek against his bare chest. "Um. Is it....is it always like that?" I finally manage to ask.

Levi stays silent for a moment, wrapping one arm around me then stroking his finger tips up and down my back. "Not always. Only if there is a lot of emotion involved." He places a kiss to the top of my head. It seemed funny that was kinda how this all started, a simple kiss to my head and a cuddle.

I let out a happy sigh as my eyes focus on the tall grass to the side of us. Watching it blow in the wind gently. The moonlight making it appear to be a shade more akin to turquoise rather than the brilliant pure green I knew it was. As the haze of pleasure lessens now it sinks in how loud we'd been. "You don't think anyone inside heard us do you....?"

Levi snorts pressing a few more kisses to my forehead as he attempts to stifle some laughter. "I sure as fuck hope they did. The people inside the walls needed to hear. It was fucking incredible. You are amazing." his fingers curl into the ends of my hair.

I let out a happy sigh, relief flooding me when he says how good it was. He had so much experience I was slightly terrified I wouldn't measure up. I was exhausted. My whole body, my brain, every fiber of my being craved rest. My eyes scanning the area surrounding us. Noting the grass waving in the gentle breeze, little bulbs of light that illuminated all around us then vanished fascinated me too. I wanted to catch one in my hand and see what it was. It was almost like magic. The moon was full tonight, shining its bright light down upon us. My blue eyes moving to focus on our mixed pile of clothing. Our uniforms tossed and tangled amongst one another's. The sight making me smile a bit. They were caught up with each other much the same way our bodies had just been. A part of me waiting for Levi to notice the mess and freak out. He really wasn't able to handle disorganization after all. The moonlight glinting off the yellowed parchment sticking out of his trouser pocket taking me right out of my enjoying this afterglow. It reminded me that I still wasn't sure if he'd been serious about letting me make my own decision to stay. If he had only been placating me then I'd need a plan. The long silence giving me time enough to think, to strategize on how to go about asking what I needed to. He had seemed so set on his plan earlier. I needed to know how serious he was. "So, what are you going to do about those papers?" I ask in a curious tone as my eyes flick upward to study his face.

Levi exhales hard, my question clearly annoying him. "I haven't thought about it, but if you are refusing to follow my plan of getting you out....then I'll need to burn them. The Scouts can't afford this information falling in the wrong hands." He pauses to think for a moment, "What I'd like to do is give them back to that bastard and force him to put you up somewhere safe in the inner most wall. Get you a house, a job. Give you the life you deserve"

Levi's words, his pauses and the look on his face told me that was probably what he was going to do. In order to protect me he was going to force me into a safer life. Even if it meant betraying what I told him multiple times was what I wanted to do. I'd have to think fast. I'd need to formulate a fool proof plan to get those documents from him and into the hands of the man who said he'd take care of us. If he was willing to force my hand I'd have to beat him to it and force his. No way in hell I would let him risk his life alone out here. Chancing losing him the same way we just lost Farlan and Isabel was out of the question. The mere idea of that broke my heart into a million pieces, the ache it caused in my chest so debilitating I could barely breathe. I internally scream at myself, if I didn't stop tensing up Levi would no doubt notice something was wrong. I inhale deep then take my time blowing the air out so that I calm down. Mumbling but knowing he can hear me "I just want to be with you....and be of help to you. What you do, I do" I look up at him again, noting the tiredness in his silver eyes as his lids close.

"Uh huh. And what you do, I do" Levi murmurs back. The words stringing together due to exhaustion. I exhale happily, nuzzling my cheek back against his bare chest. Pulling the blanket over our naked bodies and curling into him. I was exhausted too. With the Titan attack then this amazing night, physically and emotionally I was drained. Sleep was ready to claim me. Tomorrow I would come up with a plan. Tomorrow I would make sure what happened today could never happen to him. He thought it was his job to protect me. For once? I was going to protect him. That thought makes me smile as my eyes close. The darkness of sleep taking me immediately into its warm embrace.

The next morning I am awoken by Levi. We quickly redress and slip inside so that none of the higher up's notice our absence. It was as though we had a secret all our own. I couldn't stop smiling like a fool whenever he looked at me. Last night felt like a dream. It was foggy and vibrant. Hard to believe it even happened. The Captains handed out rations. Two pieces of bread and water for each person. We were down to nearly a quarter of the size that we were when heading out from the wall originally. Morale was low, not even a little more food than normal could help that. Most were wounded and bandaged up. The ones that weren't had the gaze of someone who barely survived a brawl with death himself. Breakfast was eerily silent. No eye contact and no whispers. Hard to believe twenty four hours earlier all these people had been happily eating, singing and chatting so loudly the decrepit castle seemed to come to life. This broke down farmhouse would never know we'd been here.

After we all ate Erwin gave the orders to head out. The plan was to ride back the way we'd came and hope no more Titans waited to ambush us. The ride back was as silent as our meal had been, minus orders to turn or stop when a squad Captain would ride ahead to survey an area. I used the time to plot out the best course of action of getting those documents off Levi. There was only three opportunities I'd have to separate him from his pants. Bath, bed time and if we fooled around again. The second was a toss up. Sometimes he slept in his trousers and sometimes he didn't. Not to mention the fact he could only sleep a few hours at a time a night. I could go sneaking about his quarters after dark only to realize he was still fully dressed or worse wide awake! The third seemed the most viable option though the one I didn't want to use against him. We'd only just become physical. I didn't want to use it as a way of manipulating him. I heard most women viewed sexuality as their greatest weapon. I didn't want to be like those women in the underground or the rich uppity women above ground using their bodies to get ahead. I did however wish to keep Levi safe, to keep us together. Even if he was angry at first, which I knew he definitely would be, in the end he'd have to understand. Right?

Levi rode beside me the whole way back. I'd feel his eyes on me occasionally, soon as I turned my head to meet his gaze? He jerked his head back forward. Steely silver blue eyes focused ahead of us, boring a hole into the back of Erwin's head. Now that we had less people in the Corps, the man who held Levi's rage fueled attention was within spitting distance. The fact he was trying to avoid my gaze and any attempt at conversation aided in my need for strategizing. No matter the idea I kept falling back on the original one. Sneak into his bed, be intimate and take the documents once he is fast asleep. It wasn't exactly fool proof not to mention the variables that could go wrong. We could get interrrupted again, they could move us to a sleep area away from our isolated room now that so many Scouts were killed, he could end up not sleeping after, he could even turn me down, he could move the documents to a safer place without telling me or worse yet already spoken to Erwin by the time I get to enacting this plan. That was just the handful of obvious ones. Anything could go wrong. The more Levi averted my gaze on this ride the more my anxiety built up. Could he know I was up to something? He did always have this innate sense of what someone was thinking. Almost like he could read minds. It was scary seeing how quickly he could sniff out someone's true motives. I'd have to be extra careful to ensure he doesn't sense something's up. Maybe keeping my distance till I decide to act was my best course. 

The ride back was long and uneventful. We stopped a few times to allow the remainder of horses to rest while the higher up's checked their map sketches. Each one was a work in progress with only minimal markings that alerted to our current locations. There was some disagreements on this each time, but Erwin seemed to be able to get everyone on the same page fairly quickly. The markings on trees, rocks and in some cases half gone fences were not obvious to anyone outside of the small group of Captains. It seemed to be some sort of code. Each one we passed by telling Erwin how much farther we needed to trek. Once the sun was starting to fall back closer to the horizon we were greeted by the first sign of Maria. The grey stone towering above us as we approached. Glinting in the last rays of sunlight it really was a marvel. I could hear shouting from the very top as we got closer. The sound of gears turning, the rumble beneath our feet, it sent a cold chill down my spine at first. Scarily similar to the sensation and noises of a pre-Titan attack. I exhale a relieved breath when I see the massive stone door slowly pulling upward. The etched face signifying Maria in all her regal glory fading upward to expose the dim lit tunnel. A few torches burned within to light our way. It was better than the pitch black nothingness on our way out days earlier. That felt foreboding. This at least felt somewhat welcoming. Though it was only the start of this leg of the journey. We still had the other two walls to go through till we reached the capital. Erwin said we'd stay the night there. He needed to debrief with Commander Keith Shadis, the man who oversaw the entire Survey Corps. That would give me enough time to attend to what I needed to. Farlan had agreed to meet the cloaked man at a bar nearby the night we returned. With how Scout missions went that made the meeting flexible. The news would reach him of our return, I would have to get the documents off Levi by ten pm if I wished to make it to the designated spot. I turn to glance over at him as our horses move us into the tunnel. Catching him look at me again, only this time he didn't look away. His pale face blank, but his eyes piercing right through the dark and into me. I offer a small smile, he furrows his brow. I drop the reigns into my right hand and extend my left to him. He clicks his tongue, rolls his eyes and turns to look forward again. I couldn't tell if he was onto me or annoyed by my need for human contact. Either way his reaction had me slightly on edge. I look back ahead of us, trying my best to pretend like the only thing wrong was him snubbing me yet again. This was already becoming problematic. I couldn't lie to Levi. I couldn't keep anything from him. Hell keeping my feelings for him to myself for so long was near impossible. As we all made our way out the tunnel I realize this is going to be harder than I anticipated. That the next few hours would be a true test of my resolve.

To Be Continued.


	6. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wren puts her plan into action. The meeting takes place. A new path is found by both Levi and Wren.

Erwin led us back through the towns we'd come through days earlier. There were no crowds of on lookers. Most people stayed in their homes and businesses. The few that dared walk by us gave us looks of varying degrees of pity, worse were the ones who stared with disgust. It was clear how the towns people felt. It only got worse the deeper into the walls we traveled. Once through Rose and entering into Sina, the rich capital city, we are met with open distain. Merchants, wall worshipers, shop owners, the upper crust elites, even children. All the people walking by made their annoyance at our presence known. Cursing, spitting and one man even threw a rotten piece of meat at a guy a few rows behind Levi and I. The smell of it made me gag. It was clear the well dressed man had left that out in the sun to rot in order to do this. He wasted good meat to make his hatred obvious. The poor man so stunned he almost fell off his horse. To my shock, Erwin moved to check on the man. Even offering him a handkerchief to clean his face and cape with. This man continued to surprise me the more sides of him we saw. I'd assumed he was merely cold and calculated, but there seemed to be something deeper to him. Could something like that be why Levi suddenly decided to follow this man?

My assumption about us being separated into new sleeping quarters was right on the mark. Seems Commander Shadis didn't think we needed a private room with us going from four to two. Especially after finding out the compromising position we were caught in. I was sent to stay with a group of women in the make shift area at the MP headquarters then told I'd be staying in their room once back at the Scouting Legion headquarters in Hermina as well. Levi had the same introduction with a group of men. I was secretly grateful when the girls dragged me away to show me around the small room of cots set up for our comfort. I could feel his silver eyes on my back all the way around the corner of the hallway.

The girls were nice enough. One was a small blonde with sad blue eyes named Rebekah. Another a dark haired girl with small brown eyes closer together than I'd seen before, she was bubbly and extremely talkative. Her name was Geri. I was pretty sure it was short for something, mainly because no one could speak long enough to get her full name out. There was a few more in the group, they didn't want anything to do with me though. I caught whispers of my being from the underground and knew to leave them be. Rebekah and Geri didn't seem to care though. Maybe they didn't know? Whatever the case, the girls didn't leave my side. We readied our cots then ate our dinner rations together in the dining hall. I could barely make out Levi on the far end of it. He was seated with a group of rowdy men yet I'd never seen him look more alone than in that group. I knew the feeling. As nice as these girls were being to me it just served to remind me of what I'd lost. Of memories bonding with Isabel or the family meals the four of us once shared.

After we all washed up and went to bed the waiting game started. The seconds felt like an eternity as I waited for each girl to fall asleep. Some went into the arms of sleep much quicker than the others. Geri took the longest. Probably some sort of hyperactive thing, that would make her talkativeness more understandable at least. Each girl had their own pattern of breathing, some snored and one even made sounds akin to sighing every couple breaths. When I was sure they were all knocked out I crept from my cot, grabbed my uniform then tip toed out of the room barefoot in my night shirt. I'd need the uniform once I got the documents. For this to work I needed to stash them nearby. Keeping my ears on high alert for any noise outside those of sleeping men and women, my eyes constantly scanning every inch of the halls as I navigate them. Only a few torches were left burning. They were close to giving out, the light they emitted wasn't much help. Luckily my eyes were more than accustom to less light than this. I had to peek into quite a few rooms before locating the right one. I'd been unable to hear his room assignment at the time we were shuffled off in separate directions. Thankfully there weren't many rooms filled with Scouts. Plus most the doors I peeked in were quiet and dark offices. 

I was starting to worry when I finally found where they stashed him. There must have been less men or they were already set up for this small amount of them. Either way, he was in a room at the far end of the hall next to a storage closet. It was more perfect than I could have planned. I'd hoped to stash my uniform at the door and that he'd be too distracted to notice. This meant I could be far more covert then I initially thought possible. I slip in the closet first to stash my uniform and boots. The irony that he was sleeping so close to cleaning supplies he was unable to use wasn't lost on me. He'd foam at the mouth if he ever saw these high end brooms. I place the stack of clothes on a shelf by the door, sitting the boots up against the cabinet below the shelves. They were close enough to the door that I could slip back in, dress then make the short walk out the side entrance of MP headquarters. My heart starting to race a little now that my plan was actually starting to happen. My hands shaking, my steps back out of the closet felt much louder than before. I needed to calm the hell down. If I go in there all anxious he'd know for sure something was up. I pause outside the closed sleeping quarters door, breathing in and out deeply but slowly to steady myself. "I can do this" my inner voice whispers. I repeat that in my mind for a few moments, my inner voice and the breathing technique easing my nerves enough to grip the door knob then turn it slowly. My whole body tense in case it makes a creaking noise, who knew how old those hinges were. Or how alert the other male Scouts in this room were while sleeping. Not a sound. I almost wanted to laugh at myself. Exhaling heavily in relief I smile, shaking my head as I tip toe into the room. Closing the door as quietly as possible behind me. 

Four sets of bunk beds were lined up in the small room. Only two were full with someone using the top bunk of a third. I knew instantly that odd one was Levi. With how we'd been looked down on since arriving and his antisocial nature to begin with, this didn't surprise me. The fact he was on the top bunk kind of frustrated me though. It's going to be a little difficult when I take off after to not wake him. Hopefully what Isabel told me about this certain intimate act was true. Men couldn't control themselves and after they were nearly more exhausted than after sex. That's when a woman had some clue of what she was doing. Isabel didn't explain much to me about this either. Just the basics and to make sure regardless of the mans size to breathe through your nose. Hopefully Levi would give me some hints during. I pad over to his bunk, navigating the dark with the precision of a cat. Four other men snoring softly, oblivious to my presence. Climbing up the ladder, my breath caught in my throat as my nerves build again. If this goes wrong it could be the last time he is close to me like this. If my plan works he could be angry with me and never want to speak to me again. On my way up I notice his uniform neatly stacked on the perfectly made bunk below. Even in this darkness I could tell he'd put most his time before lights out into perfecting that bed and his clothes folding while the other four goofed off. Once I made it to the top rung I can see Levi. Eyes closed, breathing soft and half covered by the thin military blanket. His bare pale chest visible, messy black hair fallen in his face. I study him for a moment, chewing my bottom lip. Starting to regret this for a second. Having to remind myself that it's -for- him. I'm doing this to keep him safe and keep us together.

Gently as possible I climb up next to him. Levi stays still until I'm eye level at his side. His eyes fluttering open and brow knitting together, "What are you doing, Little One?" His voice a soft whisper.

I shake my head, placing my right pointer finger to my lips while keeping the others down. "Shhh you'll wake the others" I whisper back as I climb on top of him. His expression even more confused now. I straddle his hips, his cock instantly telling me his brain might be confused but this part of him certainly wasn't. I smirk, leaning in and kissing him passionately. I don't give him time enough to push his tongue in my mouth like usual. My lips traveling to his jaw then down his neck. Kissing lightly, teasing the tip of my tongue over his pale skin. Sucking every few kisses down, wanting to leave my mark on him as he had on me. His breathing deepening, I could feel his heart racing beneath my touch.

"Wren....we cant" Levi whispers again. I ignore his verbal plea, his body was screaming for more. He squirmed beneath my kisses as I move lower on his body. My lips brushing lightly against his abs as my left hand's fingers stroke down the indention of his hips. The muscle so defined there I wanted to trace them each into my memory. The area must have been sensitive. My light touch caused him to shiver. I flick my eyes upward to watch his face as I drag my nail down it again. A soft groan exits his throat. I nuzzle my face against his pale skin then flick my tongue out to drag slowly up his left hip indentation. He arches off the bed a little, I could feel his cock twitch beneath his underwear. He was good and riled up now.

My hands move to the hem of his boxers tugging them down far enough to free his cock from the restricting fabric. Levi lets out a deep breath as my own hot breath tickles the smooth head. "Wait....what are...." he tries to speak, I bring a pointer finger up to his lips and press it to them just as I'd done mine own earlier. I part my lips, bringing my tongue out to trace it over the head slowly. His whole body tense at first. His silver eyes wide in shock as he watches me. Next taking my tongue to the base of the shaft and dragging up to the head. I could hear him curse under his breath. One of his hands knotting into the sheet making me smirk. Good, this teasing thing seemed to be working.

When I reach the head this time I open my mouth all the way, laying my tongue flat as possible. My right hand wrapping around the hard shaft to keep it in place as I lower my mouth onto his hard cock. I knew this was going to be difficult. Levi was definitely bigger than what I'd heard was average. Length and width wise. It didn't help my mouth was kind of small either. But I had to try. Not only for my plan and our future, but because I'd become curious what he tasted like. I inhale deep, holding it in my lungs as I take more of him into my mouth. Taking him as deep into my hot wet mouth as I can. The tip of his dick tickling my throat, causing me to gag a little. Pulling enough of him out so I can breathe and calm my attempts at gagging. Curling my tongue around the shaft I go down on his cock again. This time sucking as I take him deep inside my mouth and throat. He squirmed and arched under me. His breathing turning into heavy pants for steadying air. It was becoming difficult to breathe the harder his cock got in my mouth. Having to withdraw him from my mouth so that I can pant for air too. Maybe the trick to not choking was breathing through my nostrils instead of my mouth? I thought I recalled Isabel mentioning this at least. I inhale and hold the breath as deep in my lungs as one would who planned to dive deep underwater. Not giving Levi time to stop me I plunge his cock back down my throat!

Levi brings his hand from the sheet up to his mouth. Placing it over his lips to stop the moan that was fighting to break free. His other hand finding the back of my head, each pale finger curling into my brown satin locks. Knotting into my hair and using the grip to help my mouth as I withdraw to his tip then swallow him down again. His hand guiding me to a speed that felt good to him. His breathing came in small gasps as I speed up. Holding my own breath till my lungs burn, exhaling when I pull his cock out then timing my inhales to each time I pulled a majority of him out again. His pleasure filled noises were getting harder to hide. I could tell he was struggling to keep his one hand over his mouth, but even worse to stay quiet. He starts moving his hips off the top bunk mattress to meet my hot soaked mouth when I plunged it back down. Almost thrusting himself into me as he'd done the night before. I could feel myself getting wet, the warmth of it between my legs causing me to adjust my position between his. His enjoyment, his noises, the taste of his hard cock. It was arousing me. I didn't know that was even a possibility!

I keep following the guiding grip and movement of Levi's hand. His fingers tightening and causing me to moan with him in my mouth. The vibrations must have been the final push he needed! Through hard pants he barely manages to whisper "Wren....Wren oh fuck! I'm about....cum!" much to my embarrassment I wasn't sure what he meant. I take him fast and deep back into my throat one last time, the second his smooth cock head hits the back of my throat I feel a hot liquid spray! Choking me a little, surprising me more. I withdraw his shaft a little as his explosion of bliss continues. The hot liquid flowing over my tongue and down my throat. It tasted bitter at first. Almost sour. The less of it at the end almost had a sweetness to it. I suck his cock as he finishes. Wanting to suck every drop of his pleasure out and to the surface. His chest heaving like he'd run a marathon with each breath his lungs fought for. His heart racing as I get the last few drops from his cock. Releasing the hold my mouth has on him, before I withdraw completely however? I curl my tongue and drag it from the base slowly to the tip. Flattening my tongue I lick the smooth head then place a kiss to it. My eyes focused on his face, noticing his wince. "Sorry, just a bit sensitive after" he murmurs as his grip loosens on my hair. He drags his fingers through to the ends. I awkwardly climb back to lay beside him as his breathing stays heavy. "Fuck. I do not know what got into you, but hell. That was incredible" he runs his fingers through my hair again as I cuddle up to his side. I offer him a shy smile, my blue eyes focused on his face. I could see his eye lids half closed with exhaustion already. That made me smile a little bigger. He cups my face in his hand then leans in, pressing a few gentle kisses to my lips. "You cannot be real" He whispers before sucking on my bottom lip.

Levi uses his free hand to snake up my bare thigh. I knew what he was going to do. My center ached for it. I wanted him inside of me again desperately. I couldn't though. I didn't have time. I needed to get those documents out of here immediately. I grab his wrist, moving his hand out from between my thighs and breathing heavily against his lips "No. Not here. Lets just sleep for a bit" I whisper, rubbing my nose against his. "Soon as we are back at Scout headquarters....I'm all yours" I playfully nip his bottom lip.

Levi pulls away and looks at me, his silver eyes penetrating me as they attempt to decipher what's going on with me. I tried my best to not falter. I needed him to buy that I was simply tired. I smile at him again, nuzzling my cheek against his shoulder with a soft fake yawn. He shrugs, wrapping an arm around me. He places a kiss to my forehead then uses his free hand to tug his boxers back up into place around his hips. With a heavy sigh he lays back. I keep my eyes open enough so that I can watch him without him noticing. It felt sort of invasive. Watching someone as they tried to fall asleep seemed wrong. I was already on edge this, realization didn't help.

It felt like an eternity passed before his breathing slowed and his body completely relaxed. I waited a minute longer to be sure. I didn't want to get up. This felt warm and safe. It was everything I'd been wanting for years. Slowly and reluctantly getting up, gently moving his arm off me. I start to move away from him but his facial expression stops me. Levi looked so peaceful, sweet even. His pale face usually hardened by all those emotions buried deep inside him instead showed how sleep seemed to cure that. I push some of his black messy hair out of his face, whispering "I'm sorry, Levi. I hope you can forgive me" a lump forming in my throat making my voice crack a little. Before the threat of tears starts I slip down the ladder of the bunk bed and to the floor. The coldness of the wood on my bare toes again making me recoil at first. Tip toeing over to his pile of neatly folded clothes. Luckily he left the parchment roll in his pocket. Not lucky for me was the fact paper on clothing fabric makes noise. Noise that was usually muffled by louder sounds in daily life, but in a dark room where the only noise was random snores and soft breathing of sleeping men? The sound almost seemed to echo. My whole body tensed as I slowly remove the roll from his trouser pocket. Bracing for any moment to see Levi looking over the top rail at me with those anger filled eyes. The last moments of the retrieval I couldn't breathe. I even tried to will my heart to stop beating. It all sounded so loud in my head. It all sounded like I was screaming to be caught.

The instant I had the roll of parchment completely out of his slacks my adrenaline kicked in! My steps graceful on the tips of my bare toes as I sprint to the sleeping quarters door. Trying my damndest to not set off any squeaks on the hardwoods. I felt like I was gliding. Almost dancing through the air with each deliberate step. Grasping the door knob I fling the door open much the same way one would rip a bandage off, quickly so that any noise was muffled. Pausing to be sure the dark hallway was clear then slipping out as the door slowly closes on its own. Unaware that as the door closes and I enter the cleaning closet someone's foot stops it from shutting completely. A single silver eye pressing to the slit to watch me vanish behind the other door. While I am taking off my night shirt and redressing into my uniform, Levi was putting on his street clothes. The one's he'd come up from the underground donning. He was much quicker than I. While I was barely getting my knee high level boots on? He was back at the door, peeking out the crack in the door waiting for me to reappear. I pull on a solid brown cloak to hide my uniform. I needed who I was meeting to respect me as a member of the military but I also needed to blend in with the people outside this building. Tying the strings under my chin then pulling the hood over my head. I push my bangs out of my eyes, smoothing my hair beneath the hood so that I don't look a complete mess. I tighten the parchment roll before tucking it in my right pocket. Making sure the knife Levi gave me is in the left pocket then inhaling deeply as I walk to the door. This was make or break. Either this would go perfect and this time tomorrow Levi and I would be starting a new life....or this could back fire causing him to hate me.

I mentally reassure myself he would get over it and understand. I grab the door knob pushing the door open and looking before I step out to be sure it was still clear. My mind laser focused ahead of me as I begin navigating the darkened hallways to the back entrance of the building. Still unaware Levi is watching let alone now following me! He ducked into the shadows, using all his knowledge of the underground to avoid my eyes as they dart around to be sure no one is around still. He is seething. Every fiber in him wanted to stop me. Not just stop me but scream at me. He needed to know though. For as angry as he was a bigger part was curious. He wanted to see what exactly I am up to. What I was going to ask for in return. He was confused and angry yet couldn't stop himself from wanting to know more. His choice was an easy one here. 

I made my way out of the MP Headquarters and into the dark city streets. Lanterns burning overhead, in windows of shops and homes. Very few were out on the streets it was so late. A couple men stumble out of a tavern, clearly drunk and looking for more fun. I scurry past as quickly as possible, but one tries to grab my cloaks edge as I run by. "Come on baby, come party with us" the tallest man slurs out as he attempts to follow me down an alley way. The other two stagger after him hollering comments I can't fully make out. The parts I do hear make me nauseous. I turn to the right then slip in between two other buildings, zig zagging in hopes they are too far gone to follow me. Levi sees what happens, hears their disrespectful words and watches as they attempt to chase me down. He stays back far enough till he catches sight of me fleeing down the opposite way. Soon as he was sure I'm out of view? He rushes them from the back! Grabs the two still beside each other and slams their heads together so hard they are out of commission instantly. Falling to the ground with barely a whimper. The third, the one who tried to grab me, he kicks in the back of the knees with his full force! Sending the man crashing face first onto the hard cobblestone sidewalk. 

"You should learn some respect asshole" Levi snarls, kicking him one last time to knock him out too. Blood spraying the stones as well as his pant leg when his boot heel connects with his mouth and jaw. His nose wrinkles up, a scowl curling his lips downward as he inspects his brown pants "Gross. That'll take hours to scrub out." nudging the unconscious mans head with his boot toe. Clicking his tongue in annoyance before taking off after me again. He knew me well enough to know the route through the city I'd take. Especially the one I'd take if trying to shake anyone following me. It didn't take him long to be hot on my heels. Catching sign of my cape as I slide down another darkened alley.

A few more twists and turns later I felt safe enough to circle back to the meeting place. I'd passed it by twice in my attempts to lose the drunkards as well as precautionary should anyone from the MP Headquarters be trailing me. I keep my eyes darting all around as I approach the building, Levi would say anything could be a trap and always stay alert if he was here after all. Everything seemed normal. Yet the darkened buildings looming all around this one felt somewhat sinister. A pit forming in my stomach causes me to pause in front of the building Farlan was told to go to. It was an old tavern with a single red flame lantern burning in the window that had green drapes. That was the signal our man was here. I take a few steps closer to the door, the pit in my stomach turning into a full on knot. Something was wrong here, my entire body screamed and my mind yelled to run. My heart told me to go through the door. To do this not just for me or Levi and the future we could share, but for our two lost friends. They would want us to do this. The paint was peeling on the outside of the building, yellowed from age but clear it use to be a bright white at one time. The large windows painted red on their frames. The same shade of red was used on the double front doors I stood in front of. A wooden sign hung over head, a long time ago it said the name of this establishment. Age and weather changed that. Only a few letters still visible in a fancy black metal. The others must have fallen away or been taken by a random passerby. This place was eerie. It reminded me of one from an old camp fire story we use to share as children to spook one another. With a deep breath I reach out and grab the massive gold plated door handle, pulling it downward and with a click I open it. Whatever awaited me in here, I was ready for it. Least that's what I kept repeating in my mind as the cool stale air from inside the tavern rushed out to greet me.

I step inside, the smell of old beer and cigarette ashes instantly filling my nose. The air was still, stale even. This place must have been closed down long ago. Makes sense why someone being covert would pick this place. All the buildings in this area appeared abandoned on second thought. Shutting the door behind me was the cue Levi needed to move in closer to the building. Instantly cursing when he realizes all the front windows are shrouded with thick curtains. He'd also left his 3DM Gear back at headquarters and there didn't seem to be an easy way up to the second floor without it. Becoming frustrated as he scans the area, worried he might not be able to keep an eye on this meeting. He walks to the right side of the building and moving into a small alley between it. Following the yellowed molding of the outside frame, coming across a couple windows but they were too high up. The last window he comes across? Was actually not covered and a decent vantage point! He could see me as I removed my cloaks hood and step deeper into the seemingly empty establishment. 

The bar still had liquor bottles donning the back, ash trays and empty bowls that once held nuts littering the top of it. Dust covered the bar top as well as the many other round tables throughout the room. Some were tipped on their sides while others lay upside down, their thick cylinder legs pointed upward. Only a rare few still sat with chairs pulled up to them as though they awaited their next customer. Old paintings hung crooked on walls, one of a beautiful woman with a parasol sat leaned against a bar stool. The fabric she had been painted upon ripped to the point only her piercing gaze remained. The main room gave way to a few smaller rooms I couldn't quite see into. It was silent. The lack of noise making my heart pound as my eyes dart over every inch of this front room. Dust hung in the air making it feel thicker. It wasn't till I heard a match light that I realize I'm not alone. In the far corner, seated on the last stool sat a cloaked figure with two other cloaked figures on either side guarding it. "Well well ya ain't the boy I told to meet me here" a voice called out, it's twang somehow familiar to me. It made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. The bad feeling I had earlier? It grew bigger as the voice echoed in my mind.

I walked a few steps toward the three shadowy figures, "I....I know, sir. Forgive me. I came in his stead. But I have the...." I tried to stammer out my explanation as I moved closer. One of the cloaked figures moves between me and the man who is clearly the other twos boss. Drawing a gun and pointing it at me. I could see it was a woman holding me at gun point as the lantern light flashes across her face. I swallow thickly, hands shaking a little I withdraw the rolled up papers from my pocket. "I brought the documents."

The man laughs, rising to his feet and motioning for the woman to lower her weapon. "So if the blonde boy couldn't come....take it he is dead huh?" His words stung, I couldn't help but wince. This only caused him to chuckle harder. "What about ole pigtails, she a goner too?" I frown and look at the floor as he takes a long drag on his cigarette. The more he spoke the more I had the feeling I knew this man from the underground. I couldn't seem to shake it.

I flick my eyes back to the man still hiding beneath the cloak. "If the offer still stands I'm here to trade. I have the documents, the arrangements will be for me and for the man Levi who led our group...." I walk a few feet closer extending my arm that was holding the rolls of parchment.

"Oh my....so the runt survived beyond the walls? What a surprise. Guess he did learn something" the man replies as he walks closer to me as well. 

A sudden crash at a far window causes me to turn my head. Glass seeming to explode inward and clatter onto the old broken wood floor. Levi jumps through the window after breaking it open. "Wren! Get out of there!" He shouts.

It was too late. Everything felt like it went into slow motion. The way people who are about to come face to face with death describe. The cloak falls from around the mans head as he grabs my outstretched wrist and yanks me to his chest. In a single motion he pins my back against him, forearm against my throat and one hand holding a guns barrel to my temple. I kick at his knees, my hands grabbing at his muscular arm. "Guess we have ourselves a party crasher. How's it going runt? Didn't expect to see ya again after that expedition beyond the walls. Tougher than I thought ain't ya?" He snorts, squeezing his arm around my neck and making it harder to breathe. The woman who held the gun at me previously yanks the documents from my clutches. My lungs burn as I gasp for air, my kicks getting weaker.

"Kenny....let her go. If you release her now I'll just beat you until you're unrecognizable." Levi takes a few steps closer which makes Kenny back up a little. Cocking the hammer back on the gun. "If you hurt her any further....I will torture you so slowly you beg for death. Don't test me. Let her go. Now" his tone growing more menacing with each syllable. His eyes finding my gaze and softening for a moment. There was still anger in his silver irises but he was trying to reassure me. Promising me that he'd get me out of here.

"Oh. Oh! I see. This is the one you're fucking ain't it, runt?" The man uses his forearm to force my face up, peering down at me with cold dead eyes. He had hair as black as Levi's, his skin was a little tan from the sun and his beard was neatly trimmed. He wore a wide brimmed hat that shadowed much of his face and made his stare all the more creepy. It was clear he had been above ground for some time. Not just that, but that he also had a great deal of money and connections up here. "Real cute. Too much woman for ya though. What'd ya say cutie, want to give a real man a chance?" He sneers down at me. His words made me want to vomit. He smelled of smoke and stale blood, his eyes held a wild fury that told me he could and would pull that trigger at any moment.

"Disgusting old fucker. I'll enjoy smashing your teeth out of your skull" Levi's fingers clenching into fists. He was shaking, but not from fear. It was pure rage. His eyes moving to my face again, "Wren, that present I gave you....you still got it right?" My blue eyes widening as I realize what he meant. A small smile creeping onto my lips to tell him yes I do have it on me. I never went anywhere without it in fact. It was the only thing he'd given me after all. The only actual gift I'd been given since losing my parents.

I kept one hand on Kenny's arm clawing at his shirt to keep him thinking that's where my sole focus is. My other hand moving to my trouser pocket to retrieve that gift. My tan fingers instantly brushing the smooth metal handle. Thumb finding the button on the sheath, hooking beneath the leather strap then tugging till it pops free. I grasp the hilt in my fingers and wait till Kenny starts speaking again. "That's so cute she's even named after a bird. Maybe I should grant you sweet release so you can fly away? Or maybe cage you so that you sing only for me? Hmmm what'd ya think runt?" He starts to cackle, throwing his head back and granting me the opening I needed!

In one fluid movement I withdraw the dagger from my trouser pocket, bring it up and slam it into Kenny's right thigh as hard as I can! He yells in pain, dropping his hold on my throat enough I am able to drop down and start my escape back to Levi who waited with an out stretched hand. I was home free! My fingers inches from grabbing his when I notice his eyes go wide in shock. Before I can turn my head to look a sharp pain radiates from the back of my scalp as I feel my head yanked backwards! I reach up to touch my head and feel for what's happening as I am snatched backwards. The sound of my boots scrapping on the old wood floors nearly enough to drown out Kenny's shouting.

It's not till I feel the pistol at my temple again I realize what happened. Kenny was a monster. The knife still sticking out of his leg he'd yanked me by my long brown hair till he dragged me back into his clutches. Cocking the hammer back on his gun again "Woah she's a feisty one. I can see why ya want her back so badly" Kenny snorts, I can't see him in this position but judging by how his two minions move to flank him I assumed he signaled them with a nod or some other motion. "Its been a fun reunion runt, but today's not our day. I'll be taking these" He pats his chest where he'd folded the papers up and hidden them "Oh and this too" he grabs my hair in his long spider like fingers again and yanking till I shriek in pain. "I think she's gunna be a lot of fun" he leans in and brings his tongue out, flicking it up my jaw. Slowly licking the trail of sweat that had started to bead down from my hair line. My body reacted on its own, I jerk my face to be level with his then spit right in his eye! Levi laughs, clapping in approval at my defiance even in the face of potential death.

Kenny becomes angry for the first time in this encounter, unsure if its due to my spitting or Levi mocking him. Either way I didn't have time enough to figure it out. He brings the butt of the gun up and slams it hard onto the top of my head. "L....Le....Levi...." I am barely able to stammer out as I feel warm liquid start to run down my face. Everything smelled of copper and the world started to swirl around me. I teetered on my feet for a moment, my last sight being Levi as he tries to rush and grab me. The world went black. Silent. I was back in the same void I never wanted to experience again. 

Levi isn't fast enough. Kenny and his associates had been hiding their own version of 3DM Gear beneath their cloaks. He tosses me over his shoulder, "Keep'em busy will ya?" He orders the other two who nod. They draw their guns and move to intercept Levi. "I'll be seein' ya, Runt" he tips the brim of his hat and kicks the front door of the tavern open. In a quick firing of his gear he flies us out into the dark streets of the city.

Levi sneers at the man and woman standing between him and the open door way. "You two should move. This won't end well for you if you don't" he warns, the man a few feet taller and at least a hundred pounds on him, doesn't listen to a word of it. Firing off six shots directly at Levi! He dodges, ducks and rolls across the floor. Sticking his right leg out and with a gliding spin knocking the man off his feet. He hits the floor with his back so hard the air is forced from his lungs. He doesn't have time enough to recover. Levi brings the same booted foot down on his face with enough force he renders the man instantly unconscious! The woman hesitates upon seeing this, backing up a few feet as Levi rights himself back up to face her now. She starts to speak, he doesn't give her the opportunity. Balling his left hand into a fist then slamming it right into the bridge of her nose. The crunch of her bone breaking echoes as she crumples to the floor. He shakes his hand as pain radiates through his knuckles. He didn't have time to contemplate this. He had to push past it and locate me before Kenny vanished for good again. Other than homicide that was the thing he was best at. He could vanish without a single trace only locatable if he wants to be. He knew if he didn't hurry I might be gone forever.

Kenny was flying through the sleeping city. Keeping an eye trained below and looking behind us every once and a while. He might have the advantage in fleeing and weaponry, but Levi could cause serious problems if he got too close. It didn't help he was having to balance my dead weight over his shoulder as I hung there limp and unconscious. In the darkness of my mind I could hear Levi calling to me. His voice just out of reach. 

Levi took the time to steal one of the now indisposed attackers 3DM Gear. It was similar to the Scouts which he found curious. The handles could no longer hold blades however. They were merely able to shoot anchors then propel the user through the air. Modified to hold guns instead of our traditional blades. It was clear they somehow had access to military technology. Unintentionally he'd given Kenny a pretty large head start by the time he shot his own anchor out the door and attempted to follow our path through the silent night air. He had an edge though. He knew Kenny from the underground, he knew how his mind worked. He knew how he'd plot this out even if he was going moment to moment. So he flew, firing the anchor into roofs and buildings sides. Keeping his head moving so his silver eyes could notice anything out of the ordinary.

Just as Levi was beginning to panic he heard it. Standing on a roof looking out at the quiet city he heard the firing of another 3DM Gear in the distance! If he was close enough to hear the tanks whooshing and the anchor flying then he was close enough to catch up! Firing his own anchor out and flying towards the noise. Again and again until he catches sight of Kenny blurring around the edge of a house! He could barely make out my arms as we take the turn at full speed. His heart leaped, his resolve hardening in his veins! He follows after us, only to hear the worst sound us as Scouts could hear while in the midst of battle. The 3DM Gear sputtered. The cable attached to the anchor whined as it was fired again. With the gas running out he didn't have enough power to embed it in the side of a building as he'd done before. The wire hung limp and sent him to the ground! Levi's intuition kicked in before this turned dangerous for him. Already prepared for the malfunction he flew towards the ground, gracefully sliding to a stop then with a flick of his fingers unsnapping the now defunct 3DM Gear from his hips. It hits the ground with a loud clang as he takes off on foot after the firing noise.

Being on foot slowed him down, but not as much as Kenny would have hoped. He had thought he was already home free at this point. I was slowly coming out of the hazy blackness of my mind that the gun butt plummeted me into. I could taste blood in my mouth, the smell of it mixed with cigarettes and sweat causing me to groan. The wind whipping past my face cold and cutting, blowing my brown hair forward. It takes a minute of me internally screaming to get my eyes to open for the command to work. They felt stuck together they were so heavy. Fluttering open finally causing me to wince in pain. The ache in my skull turning to a throb as my eyes try to settle on one thing that flew past me. The dark city around us a blur, it takes strong focus I'm barely able to muster to see the world as it truly is. My gaze flicking downward it taking strength to remain silent and limp over Kenny's shoulder. He was unpredictable and violent, cruel even. I didn't know how he'd respond if he knew I'd awoken. As Kenny took a sharp turn he pauses where the anchor landed to catch his breath. I could hear him cursing under his heavy panting, judging by his grunts following the words I knew he was messing with the dagger I'd embedded in his thigh. Good, I hoped it hurt. If I was in the position to do it I'd twist the blade deeper. While I hung there watching a few people come and go from buildings and homes, I didn't let go of the hope Levi would find me. I knew he would. He wouldn't stop until he found me. This thought embedded in my mind as I searched each face that appeared for his silver irises. 

My heart nearly leaping into my throat when I see Levi come around the same corner we'd just taken. His chest heaving as he tries to catch his breath, placing a finger to his lips telling me to stay silent and still. I wanted to nod but knew while we were stationary that'd alert Kenny. It didn't seem to matter. "Took ya long enough, runt. Thought ya were smarter than this" his twang causing my whole body to stiffen. "It's cute how ya came after your lil whore. Though that energy is wasted. Say goodbye now" Kenny says as he reaches his right hand around, placing an awful smelling cloth against my mouth and nose. My eyes widening, I kick my legs and my hands weakly push at his back. How the hell had he known I was conscious again! This man was a monster. This couldn't be possible. This couldn't be happening.

The longer I inhale the rotten fumes the weaker I get. My mind swimming. Everything around me spinning. My eyes fluttering uncontrollably as everything starts to fade at the edges of my vision. "L....Le....L....Levi!" I scream, words muffled by the cloth as I reach my right hand out weakly towards him as he continues to advance to our position. 

"Wren! Hold on! I'll find you!" Levi yells back as he runs toward us. The darkness takes me again. His voice ringing in my ears as Kenny laughs and fires his 3DM Gear. He follows on foot till we disappear, he pushes through that and keeps going till his legs are wobbling and lungs burn in threat of giving out. He couldn't stop. His mind refused to let that monster take me. When he could no longer run? He walked. When he saw a person on the street? He stopped them to ask if they'd seen a man in a hat holding a passed out girl using Scouting Legion Gear. He walked till he couldn't anymore. He kept onward till he reached a literal wall of Sina. That and the sun rising we're the only reasons he headed back towards the MP base, realizing Erwin might actually have some strings he could pull was a bitter pill for Levi to swallow. He'd have to choke down his pride to get me back, but he decided he could live with that. He didn't care the cost so long as it meant he got me.

Levi headed straight for Erwin's sleeping quarters. Punched his door guard then kicked in the door to find Erwin awake and already at his desk in the room he was borrowing. "You're back sooner than I expected" Captain Smith said without looking up from his papers. Levi starts to ask how he knew that he'd even left but shuts his mouth. No sooner than that did Erwin begin to explain on his own "I heard about the incident from a few MPs, they say your little girlfriend was taken hostage. Is that true?"

Levi sighs, crossing his arms over his chest and nodding "It was Kenny the Ripper. He was in on that documents scam. Wren thought she was buying our way to freedom from the underground forever....she didn't want me to do what I planned" he paused looking at Erwin, studying his cold demeanor for a moment. "I was going to come to you today and ask to stay a Scout but set up something for her here. She didn't want us to be apart or me to risk my life after what happened...." he trails off, not sure why he's going this far to explain my actions.

"I know Levi. I also know a powerful Lord is pulling the Rippers strings. I'm only unsure of which one. Don't worry. We will locate her and bring her back safely. You have my word" Erwin softens his expression a bit "Any info we get I'll personally relay to you immediately"

Levi places both his hands on Erwin's desk and leans over, looking the man directly in the eye. "You swear it?" The Captain nods in affirmation. "I want to hear you say it. And I want to head the search party as well as the rescue mission"

Erwin starts to deny Levi's requests, but seeing the ice cold resolve in his eyes makes him relent. "You have my word." The Captain makes sure to look him back in the eye as he speaks every word slowly. "I will handle the search party however. We can't let the Lord who oversaw taking her figure out when we close in. We can't alert anyone to our movements. Once she is located you can do whatever you need to get her back."

Levi didn't like that he'd have to hand over information gathering to Erwin and whatever idiots he had out there. He knew Kenny, he knew me, it should be up to him to figure this out and bring me back home to him. With an eye roll he removes his hands from the desk, "Only if all the info your people gather is immediately sent to me. I can't be in the dark. I don't care how small the rumor. How little the lead. I want to know everything soon as it's discovered."

Erwin agrees to the terms with a firm nod, "You should get some rest. We head out at 0900." Levi wanted to argue that leaving the capital is the last thing they should do, but his expression told him there was no way of winning. Defeated, angry and worried Levi heads back to his sleeping quarters. All he could do was imagine the hell I must be going through.

Levi balls his right hand into a fist then slams it into the stone wall. Wincing when the stone breaks the skin and makes his knuckles bleed. The throbbing pain of his hand causing him to shake it repeatedly in attempts to lessen it. Each throb would serve to remind him of his goal. He would use the pain to help fuel his resolve. Collapsing onto the bottom bunk of where just hours earlier we'd been together. Internally vowing he would find me no matter the cost. 

Meanwhile, I was still lost in the darkness of my mind. Unaware of what was happening to me. Of where the Ripper has taken me. The only hint I had that something was happening to my body was the sudden pressure and pain on my wrists, the cold sensation around them then the feeling of being pulled in opposite directions by each one somehow. My knees ache too. Whatever was happening clearly wasn't good. No matter what I awoke to I knew it wouldn't be an issue, I could survive it. No matter what it was, Levi would be here soon. He'd get me out of this and I'd kill this crazy bastard.

I didn't have long in the darkness and silence of my own mind. It felt like an eternity in there, but in reality it'd not even been an hour. It was long enough for Kenny to get us back to his teams HQ then secure me. Even had the chance to get my knife out of his thigh and have a subordinate see to the injury. Ice cold water hits my face and chest! Soaking my clothes, my hair and flooding my throat. The cold and the sudden inability to breathe jarring me back to my reality. Coughing up water, my whole body shaking. The sound of metal clanking against metal barely audible over my violent coughing. I try to bring my right hand over to wipe my wet hair out of my eyes so I can see. It's stopped immediately in it's tracks, the metal on metal echoing out again. I couldn't see it, but I bend my wrist enough so my finger tips can trace the cold object around my wrist. My heart racing as I feel along the cool steel of a circular cuff around the edges. My mind panicking as I try to jerk my left arm and met with the same resistance! My knees dug into cold concrete, every movement making them scrape and press harder. I grit my teeth, using every ounce of strength I have left I push myself to a standing position. Each leg shaking, each wrist aching as I have to fight with the chains for leverage. Crying out in pain, part of me hoping Levi can hear it and use my anguish to his advantage in locating me. Laughter echoes out from behind me. My entire body instantly rigid. I might not be able to see with wet hair in my eyes but I knew that laugh.

Kenny circles me, dragging a hand over my back sending a chill down my spine. I shudder and instinctively try to move away from his touch. The chains jerk me back into place and cause me to scream in pain and frustration. "Here, let me help ya with that" He stops in front of me, bending down to close the distance in our height as his long fingers push the wet locks of my brown hair out of my eyes. I could finally see my surroundings. Immediately wishing I still couldn't. I was in a barely lit dungeon. It had to be in the bowels of some large building. A castle even. The stones on the wall seemed slick and glistened in the torch light. The chains and cuffs were rusted enough to tell me they'd been here nearly as long as the structure itself. All that seemed to be missing were a stack of bones in a corner warning me of my future. "There now ain't that better? Well little bird, seems we got a lot to catch up on" his thumb and pointer finger grabbing my chin and yanking my face to hover inches below his. I jerk my head in attempt to get free which only makes him laugh. "Feisty, not bad on the eyes and if I remember right ya the smart one ain't ya?" He leans in closer to my face, his hot breath on my skin making my stomach churn. He drops his hold on my chin, back of his hand caressing down my neck and over my breasts. "You filled out pretty damn well too. Gotta give that short bastard some kudos"

I bring my right foot up and with every ounce of strength I can muster? I slam it into his crotch! Kenny lets out a grunt as my foot crushes his balls. I was hoping this would make him back off. Instead he laughs again. "Oh my little, stupid bird" he snatches me by my hair. Yanking my head as far back as he can "You're too weak to cause any damage to anyone other than ya'self. It takes hours to regain strength after being chloroformed. That felt like a love tap. A nuzzle even" he snorts, shoving my head away as he releases my hair. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a square metal cigarette holder. Removing one, placing it between his lips then leaning close to a torch to light it. "I wonder....how long it will take to carve that spirit right outta ya?" He blows a large cloud of smoke right into my face causing me to choke again. 

Coughing as hard as I was only making Kenny laugh more. "He will come for me. He will kill you all and then I will kill you" my jaw clenched, my words coming out icy and matter of fact as my blue eyes narrow on him.

"Who? The runt?" Kenny laughed harder now. So hard in fact he was tearing up, "Oh that's cute. Ya think he's going to find ya here? You're dumber than I thought. Besides Smith would never let his new prized solider wander off" He ashes the cigarette at me with a mocking grin on his face. "He ain't never gunna find ya cause he ain't even lookin. You're mine now little bird" He pats my head, blowing smoke in my face one more time. "I will break ya soon enough." shaking his head as I struggle against the chains holding me to the wall.

Kenny turns on his boot heels, his back to me now, walking towards the darkened corner. Knocking on what appears to be a wall but echoes as though it were hollow. "Levi will come! Do you hear me Kenny?! He is coming and you will pay!" I scream after him. A loud thunk reverberates through the walls, it reminded me of how the gates of the walls opened only on a much smaller scale. The wall opening up and swinging forward to reveal bright light. So bright it blinds my unsteady eyes. Even when I strained to focus on the exterior I couldn't make anything out. It was all white light and thundering noise. He doesn't respond to me verbally. Instead he laughs one final time as he steps through the doorway. The white light seeming to suck him inside of it. Vanishing in a puff of smoke from his cigarette right into the blinding world beyond. The door might have been slow to open, but it slammed shut soon as he exited. Leaving me alone with the chains, my pain and my thoughts. I hated to admit it to myself but I was scared. Who knew how long I was out or for that matter how far Kenny dragged me outside the capital. I couldn't let those facts get to me. I had to stay focused. Swallowing thickly, I focus on the wall where I saw the door appear. Telling myself at any moment Levi would come for me.

To Be Continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****Sorry this chapter took so long for me to publish. Work has been hectic. I promise I'll have the next chapter out by this time next week. As always thanks for taking the time to read my Fic!****


	7. The Cage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wren's confinement begins as does Kenny's attempts to break her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the time between chapters and shortness of this one compared to my others. I'm working on typing up Chapter Eight now so hopefully two back to back make up for that. Thanks for reading.

I was unsure how much time passed between Kenny's departure and the next time he opened the door. Time seemed to pass slower here in this dark cold prison. I was flooded with relief when the door opened. I thought for sure Levi was here finally. That he'd charged in with the other Scouts. Taking this place by storm and was here to rescue me. I couldn't have been more wrong. Instead I was greeted by The Ripper and his rolling tray of horrors. This time he had the woman I'd seen in the bar with him. She was pushing the cart in behind him. A large bruise on her face and swollen nose told me she had lost a fight with Levi. I might have been exhausted and sore, but that made me smile.

My expression causing Kenny to stop in his tracks, brow raising curiously. "What ya got to be grinning about little bird?" His brow furrowing as he follows my gaze.

"Did it hurt?" I manage to choke out in a raspy voice. My throat felt raw. No doubt from yelling, lack of water and whatever that bastard had knocked me out with earlier. Speaking, swallowing, it all felt like tiny knives slicing into my throat. A mocking hoarse laugh exiting after the girl scowls at me.

"Pay her no mind, Charlize. Ya lookin' at the poster child for denial" Kenny shakes his head as he lights a cigarette and stops a few feet in front of me. Blowing smoke directly in my face with a crooked grin. "Ya see this poor dumb girl thinks that lil runt is gunna save her. She thinks that he loves her" He pauses to take a long drag from the cigarette again. Holding the smoke in his lungs a little longer this time. No doubt his attempt at making me uneasy. "Only she don't know the runt as well as she thinks. That boy ain't ever known love so he ain't able to give it"

I jerk against the chains trying to throw myself at him. The metal links jerking me back into place instantly. They hold me there. Weighing down my arms and keeping me stuck in one spot. "Shut up! Don't you dare speak about him like you know him!" I snap and fight the metal harder till I'm panting. He raises a brow at me as I breathe out heavily, "You don't know Levi. You never did. You left him down there to rot, asshole"

My statements, my attempts to fight him, they served to only amuse Kenny further. "Listen to the fight from this one, Charl. Somethin tells me she will be the hardest to break yet" he lets out a chuckle and drops the cigarette on the cold ground. Stomping out the hot rock then just as quick as he snuffed out the fire his mood switched to anger! He snatches my face in his rough calloused hands, beady eyes narrowed on me as Charlize moved away from the cart behind him. Setting to work on relighting torches that had long since burned out, "I made him and I'll break him too."

Kenny squeezes my face harder, making it almost too difficult to breathe let alone speak. I wince with every word I utter, "Stop. Talking. About. Levi." My tone as threatening as I can muster with his hold on my face and my hoarse voice.

This only serves to annoy Kenny further. He must have been use to people giving into him. Whether due to fear because of his reputation or forced to back down by his violent reactions. I was terrified, but I refuse to show it. I just had to hold on long enough for Levi to find me. That's all I had to do. "He has you fooled somethin awful don't he? Shame. Ya cute enough to make a nice ole pet" He clicks his tongue to the roof of his mouth, "We will see how strong that resolve of yours is. Everybody breaks sooner or later. When that time comes I can show ya what a real man is about" Kenny smirks, flicking his tongue out over his bottom lip. "Charlize, what do ya think we should use to start our little bird onto our path?"

The woman walks over to the tray, running her long fingers over the various tools laid out on it. I could make out a leather whip handle, some kind of tool that could open and close with sharp pointed ends, various sizes of knives, some odd shaped instruments that appeared surgical in nature with serrated edges. There were more but with my height I was unable to make much more than that out. What sent my blood running cold was the weapon she pulled out of her trouser pocket, "I think this would be the fitting start for her new life" Charlize approaches Kenny who has his hand out. She places -my- knife into his outstretched palm. The very knife I stabbed him with. The exact knife Levi had given me all those years ago.

Kenny bursts into a crazed laughter, fingers curling around the hilt. "My my. Charl ya are a wicked genius." He drags the blade over my cheek, not hard enough to cut me but close enough that I feel the cool steel on my skin. I try to pull away but he's still squeezing my face. "How many cuts do ya recon it'll take to make her scream?" His grin widening as he drops the hold on my face. His free hand finding the seam of my sleeve at my left shoulder. He yanks with little force, ripping the fabric from its linking thread. Pulling it down to my forearm so that my bicep is visible. My tan skin immediately covered in goosebumps once exposed, not from the damp chilly air though. I knew he was planning to cut me. Now I even knew where. The anticiption caused adrenaline to flood my veins. I wobbled on my feet, the chains on my wrist working to keep me upright. He brings the blade to my outer upper arm, pressing it hard enough to puncture my skin. I bite the inside of my cheek hard so I can't scream. This annoys Kenny. In response he drags the blade down slowly. Slicing open my skin. The pain felt white hot, my blood ran in thin warm trails over my tan flesh. He was careful to not dig deep enough to leave a scar, but deep enough to cause me pain. Only thing he hadn't counted on was my pain tolerance. I'd become accustom to all forms of it underground. Beatings, cuts, starvation and even stabbings. It was always around the corner down there. I'd have thought Kenny knew better, he'd lived down there for much of his life too. Seemed being in the capital where everything was at his disposal was blinding his memories of the past. 

When that didn't garner the response he was hoping for? Kenny grabbed me by the collar of my Scouting uniform top. Yanking so all the buttons pop! The clatter of them on the dirt covered stone floor echoed, my bra covered breasts exposed as well as my stomach. "No wonder the runt is so attracted to ya" He mumbles dragging the blade over my stomach, pressing it in just enough to draw blood again. I wince, biting down on the inside of the other side of my cheek this time. He furrows his brow, pushing it in a little deeper. A soft hiss breaking from my tight lips. "Come on little bird. Sing for me" He sneers leaning in closer to my face.

"Go fuck yourself!" I snarl through clenched teeth. This makes him laugh at first. Assuming this amused him, I start to say something else. Maybe I could piss him off enough he'd leave. Before I can get a word out? He back hands me across the face with all his strength!

"Ya fancy yaself a tough gal huh? We will see just how tough ya really are" Kenny was an inch from my face as he spoke. I could feel his hot breath on my skin, it reminded me of the humidity underground in the summer months.

I could taste blood in my mouth from his slap, hoping desperately he hadn't knocked any of my teeth loose as the crimson liquid builds in my mouth mixing with my saliva. I could feel a small trail of it slipping out the corner of my lips, running down my chin at a lazy pace. I stare him down as I wait for it to build up further in my mouth. The moment it feels like enough, I hock it back and spit my mouthful of blood onto his smirking face. "And I wonder how tough a man you are. Once Levi shows up none of this will matter. I will kill you myself, you sick bastard"

Kenny wipes the blood from his face with his free hand, shaking his head with a forced laugh exiting his throat. "Ya a broken record darlin'. Levi don't give a shit about ya. If he was comin for ya he'd already be here. He ain't never gunna find ya sweetness. Ya mine now" his words stung me deep, part of me beginning to wonder if this was in fact true. I wasn't sure how long I'd been down here, but Levi should have come through those doors by now. Instead I was looking into Kenny the Ripper's eyes while his lackey organized a tray of torture devices. Was it possible I was so far away he could not locate me? Or if Kenny was onto something about Levi not caring enough to chase after me? I could remember his face as I was over the mans shoulder and blacking out again. The worry in his silvery blue eyes even at that distance evident, brow creased and normally stoic expression broken to show what I could only assume was his version of panic. No, Kenny didn't know a thing. He didn't know Levi and he certainly didn't know our connection. He didn't understand the bond the four of us forged nor how close the two of us were getting after losing two of our own. He wouldn't stop till he found me and I should be ashamed for even thinking anything to the contrary.

Kenny knew his words got to me however. He could see the doubt in my blue eyes for the briefest of moments. He could see me questioning whether Levi gave a shit about me or not. He grabs my face again, leaning in close to me, eyes scanning for any hint at how much he was getting to me. My heart pounding, pain in my arms and stomach turning to an intense throb. It was getting harder with each passing moment to keep my pain and fear in check. I wasn't like Levi who could hide behind a blank expression. I wasn't like Isabel who use to laugh in the face of danger. And I wasn't like Furlan who use to be able to defend himself with words as well as with his fists. I was the one who retreated into my mind. I over thought everything and in most cases made my fear worse before finding a solution. Those three were always there to be my light in the dark abyss fear caused in my mind. They pulled me back to reality, helped me face whatever was happening. In this moment though? I was alone. Looking into the eyes of a beast masquerading as human. His fingers pressing harder into my face and I try my best to keep my expression hardened. Mentally repeating to mimic those three as best I can. I might not be as tough or as brave as them but I could certainly pretend to be. Least till he found me. "That's all I needed to see. You will break. If the runt does locate ya....it will be too late" Kenny laughs, pushing my head so roughly my body is forced with it. The chains at my wrist yanking me back into place. This only causes him to laugh harder. My jaw clenches as a soft hiss leaves my lips, the pain in my arms was growing past the threshold of unbearable. Even in the dark and beneath the trails of blood I could see my skin bruising. The metal cuffs scratching, digging into my wrists with every movement. "Breaking ya down into nothing will be fun, but the runts reaction when he sees the new you? That'll be far more satisfying."

I scream in rage, trying to fling myself at him again. I knew it'd fail. I knew the chains would jerk me back into place. I didn't give a shit. I wanted to make sure he knew I was going to fight this the whole way. The metal scraping and digging deeper into my wrists, the clanging of metal links against one another echoing off the dirty stone walls. In the dim light I could see the blonde woman smirking behind Kenny as she keeps guard over his tool tray. She was just as sick as him. She was enjoying watching him toy with me. After I got rid of this man? She was definitely next on my list. I tried over and over to throw myself at him. Fighting desperately to get at him serving only to drain what little energy I did have. Each time my attempt weaker than the last, knees wobbling as my legs beg to give out but the chains won't allow that. "Maybe it's time to kick this up another notch sir?" Charlize asks in her sweet voice. The way she spoke only made her actions all the more stunningly wicked. She almost sounded childlike. Tone delicate, high pitched and dripping with sweetness. Beneath the bruises and swelling of her face I could see the voice matched her looks. Soft and musical. The realization someone so beautiful could be this cruel was jarring. Usually the good looking people were rude maybe even bullies if they had wealth behind them too, but torturing people as a hobby? This seemed to be a level only above grounders could reach. Below ground things were far more cut and dry. Violence was to protect or to achieve a goal. This was carnage for the sake of carnage.

Kenny's interest piqued by Charlize's question, he turns away from me and arches a dark eyebrow up. "Hm, what would ya suggest darlin?" His eyes moving to the tray as the woman drags her long fingers over each individual tool. The tension between the two so thick even I can feel it. She glies her tongue over her bottom lip, keeping her head angled down toward the tray but eyes flicking to gaze at her bosses face. The glance between the two making my skin crawl. I cannot see where her fingers stop, but she taps a device twice and arches her dark blonde eyebrow up at him this time. The wide grin curling onto his lips sends a chill through me and causes my entire body to tense. Whatever it was, it wasn't good. "Ohh. I do love the way ya mind works. Right or left?" His voice damn near giddy, even in this low light I could see his eyes glinting with that same excitement.

Charlize wraps her fingers around the tool, her grin so wide every perfect white tooth seemed to glow in the shadows as they obscured her face. "She probably can't write but I bet she uses that right hand of her's more often in a fight" Her first statement annoys me. Why did these above grounders all assume we couldn't read or write! We might have been poor, but that didn't equate to unintelligent! The other half of her statement confusing and frightening me at the same time.

I watch, wide eyed, as the woman hands Kenny the instrument she has chosen. The wooden handles gripped tightly in his right hand as he approached me again. Instead of flinging myself at him as I had done minutes before I try desperately to back away. I might not know what the tool is for, but I knew it wasn't good. When he got closer I could see the wood handles were crafted to open and close the long thin pieces of metal they were attached to. When open, the inside of the metal seemed to have some sort of ridge detail. I'd never seen an instrument like them before. They almost reminded me of pincers on a bug. He made sure to open and close it with each step he took. The chains causing me to stand shakily on my tip toes as I struggle to back up. I had no where to go. Even if the chains were gone I'd still be trapped in the small room with this disgusting duo. My blue eyes widening further when I take note of the stains on the scuffed metal. The dark spots clearer as he gets closer. The brownish red of old dried blood seeped into the cracks of the metal and into the grain of the wood handles. For them to be stained that badly over time told me more than the shape of the device did.

Kenny brings the thin metal tips close to one of my eyes, opening and closing it close enough that I flinch in anticipation of the oncoming pain! He laughs, moving it away without causing me any damage. "Now now. No need to be like that. I need ya to have both yer eyes if I'm to use ya down the line...." he laughs mockingly as he walks to where my right hand is held in place by the shackles on the wall. "Well these should make this much easier. Charl, how many till she screams?" He turns his head to look at her over his shoulder.

Charlize kept her wide grin in place, bringing her left pointer finger up to tap that cheek. "Hmmm I say on the first one" she snickers as soon as the words leave her lips.

Kenny tsks and shakes his head "Awe come on she is stronger than that. Ain't ya, little bird?" He turns to look at me again. His eyes, the same shade of silvery blue as Levi's making me breath catch in my throat. His was pure chaotic violence in those deep pools that glared down at me. Levi's usually put up a blank front, but there was always a softness there I found comforting. His eyes could darken similar to this mans in moments of rage however, which scared me to my core. It was familiar. The way he was looking at me made it hard to breathe, hard to concentrate. He brings the thin pointed tips of metal to my right hands pinky finger nail. His grip on the handles causing the metal and it's ridges to close on the top edge of my nail. The pointed tip of it so sharp I could feel it pressing against my skin in a way that told me with one move he could cut right through it to the bone. "I ain't gunna lie to ya. This gunna hurt....real bad" The dark grin returning to his lips, before I can ask what the hell he's doing? He uses the tool to yank, hard!

The pain shot out instantly from the tip of my pinky, moving all the way down the digit to my hand and even my wrist! It was white hot. It burned through my body quicker than any fire I'd ever witnessed. At first I thought he was attempting to remove my entire finger! Tears stung my eyes, instantly flowing free when I slam my lids shut. I could feel each piece of my skin shredding from around the nail as it's yanked with brute force. It didn't take much to yank it free of my nail bed. It seemed to last for an eternity. Every ounce of pain radiated and slowed things down so that in my mind? I could almost count the skin and nerves as they are severed from their hold on the nail. In reality it was mere seconds that passed as this took place.

Kenny's laughter causing my eyes to fly back open, a shrill noise making it hard to hear what he's saying. "Guess ya were right after all, Charl. It took only one" it's then I realize that nerve fraying noise is coming from me. I was shrieking in pain. It didn't even sound human at this point. He brings the tool back to face level with me to show me my now removed finger nail. Blood covered the piece of see through hardened keratin that once was apart of me. Bits of my skin from my cuticles clung to some bottom edges. I panted for air, tears streaming down my cheek as I try desperately to soothe my aching finger by tucking it into my palm beneath the others. "So disappointing" he sighs "I was really hoping it'd take longer. I wanted to play with her some more" A grimace forming on his lips as he continues to glare down at me. "No matter, I'll carve that cowardice right outta ya lil bird" he snickers. Charlize's giggle behind him making my stomach knot. She might have yet to inflict pain on me personally, that hint of glee on her face told me it was only a matter of time.

Kenny tosses the used blood stained tool onto the tray. The thud and clang of it hitting other items on the try making my blood run cold, just how many of these awful devices did they have! He grabs my face in one of his rough hands again, my chin fitting in the crook between his thumb and pointer finger. He leans in close, eyes squinting as he studies me. Tears still streaming down my cheeks as the pain all over my body reverberates to my very soul. I couldn't believe this man had won. He made me cry, he made me scream and he has me chained to this wall like some sort of wild animal! He drums his fingers on my cheek, each tap of his fingers making me flinch. He chuckles, "I think that's enough for now." He smacks my cheek making me wince once again, "Tomorrow is gunna be fun. I'm gunna make you sing all day lil bird"

The grin curling into place on his lips so dark it sends a shiver down my spine. I swallow thickly, my throat aching and raw. I move up on my tip toes so that my face is an inch away from his, my eyes narrowed on his. "Levi will kill you before that happens. This time tomorrow you will all be dead." my voice a hoarse whisper and the forced laugh following my words making my vocal cords throb. I try to not show in my face all the pain inside me. He might have broken me momentarily but I refused to let him shatter my spirit. My hope, especially in terms of Levi was unshakeable. He could beat me down, make me cry and make me scream. I wouldn't give him my hope. I refused. 

Kenny's eyes widen slightly at first then a laugh breaking the heavy silence. "Ya got some spirit that's for sure. Gunna be fun beating that right outta ya" Charlize even chimes in with yet another giggle. That only seems to rile the man up further, in a way I wasn't expecting. He strides over to his subordinate and grabs her ass "Lets get outta here. I can think of something even better for ya to over see" a surprised squeal exiting her throat as she leans into his side. Leaning up to kiss his scruff covered cheek before grabbing the trays handle and heading for the door. "Night night lil bird. Dontcha go squawkin all night, we will see ya bright and early. Need ya well rested for your first day" He snickers as he moves to the wall they'd come through before.

I squint in attempts to see what he was doing. If I could somehow get free maybe I'd be able to access it myself. The tears had made my vision blurry, but I could make out what appeared to be a hidden panel masked by rocks that looked the same as the ones the walls are made of. With a crank handle sticking out once moved, he throws it upward with what appeared to be all his strength. With a low rumble the wall begins to slide open once again. Dust falling from the crooks and hidden seams of the secret wall as it slowly cranks open. Bright light shone through the slit then quickly illuminated the entire room. The darkness that once hid the ancient rooms secrets in the shadows now made shockingly clear.

My entire body tensed as I looked on in horror at the room for what felt like the first time. The ancient rocks were worn, spots close to the secret door had deep claw marks etched in the stone from prisoners past. Three more sets of chains hung unused on each wall to the sides of and opposite me. Dark patches on the ground hints of the past crimes that took place here. Similar splatters litter every wall. Having long since dried they looked black in the bright light. Looking back to where Kenny and Charlize are exiting I wince. The light so bright it still stings my eyes. Their words now unintelligible as they disappear into that same light. I couldn't make out anything beyond the threshold. I couldn't tell if it led outside or to a hall or even stairs. Nothing. All I could see was the light.

The loud cranking and whirring of the motor controlling the wall sounding again. The low rumble causing the stone floor to shake beneath my feet. The light slowly dissipating back to thin cracks, the rocks sliding back into place and sucking all the light of this room with it. The cool breeze slipping away with the light too. The air returning to the stuffy stale dust filled level I assumed it had been before I was dragged here. My clothes still wet from the water Kenny had thrown on me. My body ached from the blows and cuts he'd inflicted on me. My pinky throbbed. Breaking a nail was sometimes painful, but having the entire nail ripped from the bed? This was a pain I could have lived my whole life without knowing. My wrists were starting to go numb, the prickly sensation of pins and needles creeping up to my elbows I'd been hanging by them so long. It sinking in I wasn't sure how long I'd been here. Kenny didn't strike me as the patient type so it stood to reason he woke me soon after his first visit. Good. That meant at most a few hours had passed. Levi had to be getting close by now. I wouldn't have to wait much longer. He was probably staking this place out as I hung here in the darkness. I could already see it. He'd massacre the group then Kenny last. He'd come for me. Unchain me and help me out of this shit hole. I could imagine him helping me out of these wrist restraints then kissing me. It wouldn't be long now. A lump forming in my throat as I study the wall that had been open moments earlier. In the farthest reaches of my mind I could hear that monsters words repeating, echoing through the darkness 'He won't ever find you. He ain't even lookin for ya' I swallow thickly, my throat raw and dry so the task near impossible. He couldn't be right. Levi would never just leave me here. He was on the way. This hell wouldn't last much longer.


End file.
